The Tracy Family
by CreativeGirl29
Summary: The Tracy Family: A collection of one-off stories and mini-chapters. (Which are all linked together and in chronological order) Based on the Tracy family's life throughout the years. (Mainly Original Series with some elements of TAG creeping in)
1. Beginnings: Pt 1: New Years Eve

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the boys. I really wish I did.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 *** Story Synopsis:**

 **This story will be a series of One-Off stories or Multi-Chapters which all fit together: Dealing with love and heartbreak, family life and the ups and downs that the years can bring.**

 **Set mainly in The Original Series World - With a few elements from TAG creeping in.**

 **This story begins New Years Eve 2065/New Years Day 2066: A year after the launch of International Rescue.**

 **...**

 **The Boys ages at the beginning of this story are:**

 **Scott: 27.**

 **John: 25.**

 **Virgil: 21.**

 **Gordon: 19.**

 **Alan: 18.**

 **...**

 **NOTES:**

 *** If you have any prompts for this fic then I will be happy to try and include it.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 1: Beginnings, part 1. New Year's Eve.

It was New Year's Eve on Tracy Island and the whole family had gathered together on the beach waiting for midnight to strike and Brains' annual fireworks display to start. Virgil and Scott were sitting on a towel with a whiskey in their hands, engrossed in a conversation about a recent rescue. John sat next to his father, both quietly staring up at the stars. Gordon stood next to the barbecue stuffing a hamburger into his mouth, while his Grandma reprimanded him for eating his food too fast. Kyrano sat on a beach chair, while his daughter Tin-Tin sat next to him with her hands in his. Alan however, unseen, was leaning against a tree, staring nervously at Tin-Tin.

Alan pushed his hands through his hair, breathed in and out, and then began pacing. 'You can do this, you can do this,' he kept saying to himself over and over. Glancing at his watch he saw that only ten minutes remained of the year. 'Right, it's now or never,' he said to himself firmly, turning towards Tin-Tin and walking over to her. "Tin-Tin, please may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Alan," Tin-Tin replied, taking his hand. Alan helped her out of her seat and led her to the trees. Tin-Tin looked in Alan's eyes and could see that the young man was nervous. "What's wrong sweetie," she asked kissing his cheek softly, while sliding her hands through his blonde hair.

Alan looked deeply into her eyes. "Tin-Tin, this past year since we started dating as been amazing, you are the light of my life and I love you with all my heart and soul."

"I love you too Alan," she replied with a smile.

"I know we are both 18 and we have so much to experience, but I know that whatever life may throw our way, the ups and the downs, well, I know that I want to spend them with you," Alan paused, pulled a small box out of his pocket and dropped down onto one knee. "Miss Tin-Tin Kyrano, will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive... Will you marry me?"

Tin-Tin dropped to her knees and kissed Alan's lips passionately. "Yes Alan. Yes, of course I will!"

They both kissed until the sound of fireworks began shooting into the sky. Alan smiled and looked deeply into Tin-Tin eyes. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Alan!" She beamed, pulling him into a loving embrace.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	2. Beginnings: Pt 2: 7 Months

**DISCLAIMER: I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A SHORT TIME.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **NOTES:**

 **Thank you for your comments, likes and follows. Really appreciate it.**

 **If you have any prompts please let me know and I will try to include them in an upcoming chapter.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 2: Beginnings, part 2. 7 months.

A lot can happen in 7 months. The seasons change, the sun will rise and set over 200 times, and a son, one you've always considered your little boy, the baby of the family, can suddenly become a man. These were the thoughts that Jeff Tracy pondered to himself as he watched his youngest boy walk out of his room, dressed in a suit, looking extremely smart, and too grown up for his liking. Here was his youngest boy, getting married... Married at 19! The youngest Tracy son and the first to get married. Jeff had been shocked when Alan and Tin-Tin had announced their engagement, he had known they had been dating, and he knew that his son was completely smitten. 'Well who could blame him!' Tin-Tin, was a wonderful woman, a credit to her father, she was a fantastic recruit to International Rescue and she would be a wonderful addition to their family. But married! He had always expected Scott or John to be the first of his boys to settle down. Most likely, because they were the eldest, and after they had lost their mother, both boys had stepped up and become like second parents to the younger three. After the shock and pain of losing his wife so suddenly had started to ease, although proud of his two boys, Jeff was disappointed to see them forced to grow up so quickly, and miss out on so much of their childhood years. Now, as he watched Alan check himself in the mirror, it just seemed to make more sense in his head, that one of the older boys would have been first.

Jeff continued watching Alan as he began attempting, unsuccessfully, to do up his tie. "So, everything ready son?" Jeff asked, hoping he may be needed to help him in some way.

"Yes dad, everything is sorted, just waiting on my best man to finish sorting himself out."

"Hey, I'm here, don't threat kiddo, everything is sorted."

Alan sighed. "Gords, don't call me kiddo. You are not that much older than me, and besides, I'm the one getting married first."

"Hey, you're welcome to marriage. I'm happy being a free agent."

"I bet you are!" Alan replied with a snigger. "Oh, have you got the rings?"

Gordon started patting his suit. "Oh, no… Where have they gone?"

"Gordon!" Alan cried out going white. Gordon began laughing and pulled the rings out of his inner pocket. "Please explain, why I picked you as my best man?" Alan asked shaking his head.

"Because you know what a wonderful job I will do with the best man's speech," Gordon replied with a laugh. "Anyways, I just came in to let you know that the blushing bride is ready, so you've got a few minutes to get yourself outside."

"Yes okay, I just need to do this tie."

"Hey, don't look at me, I could never do up those things."

Alan looked over at Jeff, who had been watching his two youngest boys with much amusement. "Dad, can you help"

"Yes, of course, son." Jeff stood up, then taking the tie out of Alan's hands he began smiling to himself… Grateful that even now, some things never changed… There would always be this one thing that remained the same and his son would always need him for.

Even if it was just to do up his tie.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	3. Beginnings: Pt 3: The Wedding

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN THEM. (SIGH)**

 **... ... ... ...**

 *** NOTES:**

 **This is a nice escape for me when my other story GONE is getting too dark. (Haha) It's not linked to this story - but if you want to then please give it a read. (Chapter 7 - hopefully being posted in next few days.)**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, liked and followed this series.**

 **Special thanks to Kayvalo87 and QuestRunner for your suggestions/promts - They have been put into this chapter - Really hope you like them.**

 **...**

 **Although I have several chapters planned out - If you have any areas of the boys lives you would like to see covered in the next chapter or any future ones then let me know.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 3: Beginnings, part 3. The Wedding.

Laughter filled Tracy Island as family and friends gathered to celebrate the wedding of Alan and Tin-Tin. The wedding itself was beautiful. Admiration and delight from everyone in attendance filled the air as Tin-Tin, dressed in a stunning long white gown with silver flowering down the side, walked down the aisle, accompanied by her father Kyrano and her bridesmaid Penelope. Alan's face was alight with pure happiness throughout the entire ceremony, which was performed by Scott, who had become ordained, especially for the occasion. When Scott announced the final words 'You may now kiss the bride' cheers from everybody filled the air. Afterwards, everyone stood and moved inside for food, drinks and music, which was to be performed by Virgil playing the piano.

Alan, kissed his beautiful bride once more and walked over to his oldest brother. "Thank you, for performing the ceremony, it really meant so much to me and Tin-Tin."

Scott pulled Alan into a warm brotherly hug and then looked in his brother's eyes. "Hey, it really was an honour to be asked. Al, I'm so proud of you! You've grown up into a wonderful young man. Mom would be so proud of you!"

Alan felt a tear drop from his eye. "Do you really think so?"

"Hey, I know so! Come on, we need to get inside and get some food before one of your other brothers eats it all, and anyway, I'm really looking forward to this best man speech that Gordon has cooked up."

"What was I thinking?" Alan said with a laugh as they walked inside.

"I don't know bro, I really don't know."

… …

A couple of hours later:

Gordon stood up and tapped a small spoon against his glass to gain the rooms attention. The room grew quiet in anticipation for Gordon's speech.

"Ladies, Gentleman and brothers… We are gathered here today to rejoice in the joyous union of my little brother Alan, and his beautiful bride Tin-Tin. Before I start, I would like to add that Tin-Tin, you look stunning, and Alan, well, you kind of scrub up okay as well. Tin-Tin, you've been part of our family here for a while now, and I know I speak for my other brothers when I say that we already consider you a sister, and now that you are officially family, I think that it's about time that you knew what you were letting yourself in for by marrying Alan. Firstly, everyone knows I'm the king of the pranksters in this family, but there are a few pranks that Alan here as helped me with, and on occasions he has performed himself, with me taking the wrap and covering for him. Well bro, I told you I would get my revenge and today is that day! I would like to tell you about two of those pranks. The first one I would like to bring to your attention is the one he pulled on our dear brother John."

John's head shot up at his name being mentioned and glared at Alan. "John, cast your mind back to when you were 15. Alan would have been about 8. You really liked the head cheerleader at school, Bella, I think her name was. You were too shy to ask her out, so Al here made her a cringe worthy Valentines card and signed it with your name, I have no idea how he managed to sneak it to her. She was so appalled by the childish writing and cringeworthy poem, I don't think she spoke to you again."

John grinned and started laughing. "Don't worry Alan, you did me a favour, turns out she wasn't a nice person and last I heard she had been married twice and now has 5 kids."

Gordon continued. "The second prank I'd like to bring to your attention is when Virgil here discovered his precious piano lid glued shut. Yes Virgil, that was Alan."

Alan's face went white as he looked apologetically over at Virgil.

Virgil frowned at Alan and shook his head. "It's a good job I love you, bro"

"Now Tin-Tin, secondly, I really think you need to see a few pictures of a younger Alan here, just in case you ever decide to have kids, well then you will know what you're letting yourself in for." Gordon clicked a button, revealing a photograph of Alan as a baby, butt naked, which was being projected onto the wall behind them. Alan went bright red, Tin-Tin laughed softly, cries of 'Ah,' came from the rest of the guests, while snorts of laughter came from Scott, John and Virgil. "Hey, I don't know why you guys are laughing, I've got this great one here of a 10-year-old Scott with a one-year old Alan." Scott was now the one to go bright red as a photo of him attempting to unsuccessfully hold a wriggling one-year old Alan in his arms came up on the screen. "I think the lesson here Tin-Tin, is always watch Scott with any children you may have as he may drop them. Which I was told he did after this. Well, I suppose that explains why Alan is the way he is."

"Hey." Alan said smacking Gordon on his arm.

Gordon grinned at Alan and continued. "Now here is a great shot of a five-year-old Alan, with John when we were on holiday at Disney World." A photo came up on the screen behind them, it was a picture of John and Alan standing next to Mickey Mouse. "Now, I've been told that a wonderful story comes with this photo, you see…"

"Gordon, I would think very carefully before finishing that sentence." John warned.

"Very well, I'll continue… There's this one photo here of Alan and Virgil." Gordon clicked a button, and a photo of a 5-year-old Virgil with a 2-year-old Alan came up on the screen, in the picture they were both covered in mud and looking very sorry for themselves. Both Virgil and Alan's head dropped into their hands as they tried to cover their reddening faces.

"Now, don't think you've gotten away with this Tin-Tin." Alan's head shot out of his hands as he looked eagerly at the screen. "Here are three wonderful photos of you that your father was ever so kind to provide."

A trio of pictures flashed onto the screen behind them. The first was a photo of Tin-Tin as a baby being held by her father, the second was of a very young Tin-Tin holding out the first tooth, accompanied by a massive toothless grin. The third was of her as a 12-year-old dressed up for her first school disco.

Alan smiled leaned in to Tin-Tin and planted a kiss on her check. "You've always been so beautiful," he said with a heartfelt sigh.

Gordon continued. "Before I show you my final photograph, I would like to thank my unexpected accomplice, who will remain anonymous… Thanks Grandma."

His grandma grinned. "You're welcome sweetie!"

"And for my final picture, here's one of the five of us together with dad and mom… Alan, I know this has been said many times, but me, Virg, John, Scott and dad are so proud of you, and we all know that mom would be too, and even though she's not physically with us, I know she is here in spirit." Gordon paused for a few seconds and then continued. "So, before Virgil starts crying like a little girl. Yes, Virgil, I can see you pretending not to cry there! I would like us all to stand and raise our glasses to a wonderful brother and our amazing new sister. Alan and Tin-Tin."

Everyone stood and raised their glasses. "Alan and Tin-Tin"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Next set of stories: 'The Birthday Gift.'**


	4. The Birthday Gift: Pt 1: Brotherly Love

**DISCLAIMER: JUST BOROWING THEM, I PROMISE TO GIVE THEM BACK.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **NOTES**

 **If you have any prompts for any of the upcoming chapters then please let me know.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 4: The Birthday Gift, part 1. Brotherly Love.

'Mm, 7am.' Virgil thought to himself as he opened his eyes slightly and glanced at the clock. 'A couple of more hours will be good.' To make himself more comfortable, Virgil rolled over in his bed, with his eyes shut, puffing up his pillow as he did so. Letting out a comforting sigh, his eyes flickered open and then shut. 'Wait, what the…' Virgil's eyes shot open again. Okay, his eyes weren't deceiving him. There was his oldest brother, sat on a chair next to his bed, bouncing up and down, like a nonstop Jack-In-The-Box. "Scott, its 7am."

"Yes and?" Scott said happily, as he continued to bounce up and down on his chair.

"Scott, what is wrong with you… Or should I really ask, how much candy have you eaten?"

"None, yet… But the day is young!"

"And how many coffees have you had?"

"Only 2. Although I did have 3 energy drinks as well this morning."

"Yes, I can tell!"

"Well, I needed the energy to keep me going for your big day."

Seriously Scott, you are like this every year with all of our birthdays and I'm sure you get worse every year."

"Yes, and?" Scott replied beaming like a Cheshire Cat.

"You do realise I'm 22 and not 10 today."

"So?"

"Scott, we're not kids anymore!"

Scott stopped bouncing up and down and surveyed his younger brother. "Yes, you are… You see little bro, in my head all I see is the excited kid who would rush out of bed so that he could open his presents, before shovelling down pancakes for breakfast and then stuffing himself silly later in the day with his birthday cake. I'm afraid Virg, that you are stuck with this for life. Even when we are all grey and old… I'll be waking you all up early for your birthdays, even if I need to hit you with my walking stick to get you up. Besides, you need to get out of bed because Alan and Tin-Tin get back from their honeymoon later and it would be rude not to be awake and alert for when they arrive. Plus, Kyrano is making all of us pancakes, Grandma is making you a birthday cake, Penny is flying out here as well, then we can all have a big party later tonight and you can open all your presents."

"Presents?" Virgil asked with a grin.

"Yes, presents… Lots and lots of presents. Of course, my present to you is obviously the best!" Scott started to become excited and began bouncing up and down on his chair.

Virgil lay on his bed and shook his head. "You know who you remind me of when you bounce up and down like that?"

"No, who?" Scott inquired beginning to clap his hands together joyfully as he continued to bounce up and down.

Virgil let out a laugh. "Tigger, from Winnie The Pooh."

"Who...Hoo…Hoo…Hoo" Scott bellowed out loud at the top of his voice.

"You're not letting me get back to sleep again, are you?" Virgil asked pulling his big eyes look at Scott.

"Nope! And you should know by now that look doesn't work on me."

"Please Scott, just 1 more hour? Then I'll promise to get up." Virgil pleaded, pulling his big eyes face again.

Scott stopped bouncing up and down and tilted his head sideways as he looked at his younger brother. "Okay, just 1 hour, and if you're not up then I'm dragging you out of this bed."

"Deal." Virgil answered, relieved that he may finally get some more sleep.

Scott stood up and turned towards the door as Virgil settled himself down in his bed. "Nah, changed my mind." Scott said as he turned back towards Virgil pulling the blanket of him. Virgil went bright red and made a grab for the blanket pulling it back over himself. "Oh, err… Sorry Virg. Err. Maybe I should have got you some Pyjamas for your birthday instead? Yes, anyways, I'll be going… and let you get ready… Don't be too long Virgie…

"Okay Scott, I'm getting up. Now get out."

"Okay, I'm going." Scott went towards the door.

"Oh, and Scott…"

"Yes bro?"

"Don't call me Virgie!"

"Okay, okay," Scott went to pull the door shut calling out to Virgil as he did, "see you in a bit. Oh, and happy birthday… Virgie!"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	5. The Birthday Gift: Pt 2: The Last Gift

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THEM - I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A SHORT TIME.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **NOTES:**

 **Thank you for reading, following and reviewing this fanfic so far.**

 **Even though I have most of the chapters for this story planned out - If you have any prompts or areas of the boys lives that you would like to see covered then let me know.**

 **Reviews as always are welcome.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **WARNINGS: COMFORT AND TISSUES.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 5: The Birthday Gift, part 2. The Last Gift.

Virgil sat by his piano in a world of his own, playing some new music, he had received for his birthday. Meanwhile, Jeff Tracy stood leaning against the doorway listening to the beautiful melodies that were flowing from his artistic son. "Virg?"

"Virgil glanced up from the piano and smiled at his father. "Oh, hi dad. Sorry I didn't see you there."

Jeff walked over to his middle child and sat next to him. "Did you have a good birthday?"

Virgil grinned while he continued to play the piano. "It was fantastic dad, thank you for the party."

"Anytime son," Jeff replied, pulling Virgil into a warm embrace.

Virgil returned the hug and then looked at his father. "Is everything okay dad?"

"Yes, it's fine. I just… I wanted to let you know how proud of I am of you, all that you have achieved and everything I know you will become."

"Thanks dad," Virgil replied slightly blushing.

"Plus, I wanted to give you this," Jeff pulled out a small box and a card from his pocket and handed it over to Virgil.

Virgil took the gift and card from his father and held it in his hands. "Thanks dad."

"It's not actually from me," Jeff looked down, then back up into Virgil's eyes, "it's… it's from your mother."

"Ah?" Virgil responded looking at the gift in confusion.

Jeff breathed in deeply and continued. "Your mother's family have always had a tradition… On a child's first birthday the mother will chose a small gift that can be found within the home that they believe encompasses their child's personality. They will wrap it and put it away ready for when they turn 22."

"Oh… Why 22 and not 21?" Virgil asked.

Jeff chuckled to himself. "I remember asking your mother the same question. Apparently, even though 21 is usually seen as someone stepping into adulthood, the family itself felt that 22 was the official age, because when you are 22 then you've officially left those childhood years behind and become an adult… Your mother really wanted to continue this tradition and I remember how happy she had been, when it came to her picking out the gift, wrapping it and then writing the accompanying note… A short time after she had passed, I found the gifts for all of you boys packed carefully away. I decided that she would want all of you to receive them as planned… So, I gave Scott and John theirs when they reached 22, and now… Now it's time for yours." Virgil glanced thoughtfully at the gift and card in his hands, unsure of what to do. "Do you want me to stay, while you open it?"

Virgil nodded, carefully opened the card and began to read.

… …

My darling Virgil.

So, today is your 22nd birthday, that's hard for me to imagine right now as I sit here writing this on your 1st birthday and stare over at you fast asleep in your father's arms.

I know my son, that whatever you do, or whatever you will become, I will always be proud, and both myself and your father will always be there to hold you whenever you need a helping hand.

The gift I have chosen for you encompasses something I have noticed from the beautiful personality that you are starting to develop. Ever since you were born you have been soothed by music, whether that be a record, when I am singing you a lullaby, or when I am practising on my beloved piano. So, that is why I feel that this gift is perfect for you.

Always here, never far.

Your mother. xx

… …

Virgil with tears in his eyes passed the card over to his dad and cautiously began to unwrap the gift, revealing a small black box, which when opened played a gentle lullaby. "A Music Box." Virgil exclaimed, with tears trickling down his face.

Jeff put his arm around his middle child and held him close. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you dad," Virgil replied wiping the tears away.

Jeff smiled as he looked at the music box. "I should have known she would have given you that music box. You loved that lullaby when you were a baby."

Virgil smiled. "So, what did Scott and John get?"

"Well, it seems your mother sussed you all out really well. John was given a golden star that used to hang on the Christmas tree, he had been so fascinated by that star, even though he wasn't that old on his first Christmas. He was also enamoured with the star mobile we had above his bed, I remember your mother saying he would probably end up in space just like me… And Scott…" Jeff let out a laugh. "Scott was always trying to climb the furniture and jump of it. Whenever he saw a bird or an aeroplane he would go quiet and watch with fascination. Your mother gave him an old air loom of her grandfathers, a small-scale Spitfire… Anyway, everyone is probably gathered in the kitchen waiting for you to cut your cake, are you coming?"

Virgil nodded, carefully picked up his gift and card. Then with his father's arm placed around him they both left the room.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Next Story: (One-Off) Amongst The Stars.**


	6. Amongst the Stars

**DISCLAIMER: I'M JUST BORROWING THEM - I PROMISE I'LL RETURN THEM.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Note:**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows and likes. :)**

 **Although I have some later chapters planned out - I will accept prompts or any areas of the boys life you would like to see covered then let me know.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 *** A one-off prequel fic to The Holiday (Coming Soon)**

 *** This is a very short story featuring the lovely Johnny Boy. :)**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **UPDATED.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 6: Amongst the Stars.

John stretched his arms and looked at the monitor. Just 2 hours left until he would be relieved from his shift on Thunderbird 5. He'd spent nearly 3 months in space, ever since Alan and Tin-Tin's wedding. Not that he minded. He had even volunteered for the double rotation, so Alan and Tin-Tin could have a decent honeymoon. Brains had offered to cover Alan's usual stint, but when Brains had come down with a bad bout of flu John had refused to come back. His father had suggested they put 5 on automatic for a short while. However, John had declined and had insisted that unless it was an emergency, or one of his other brothers suddenly decided to get married, which as far as he knew would not be happening soon. Both Scott and Virgil had previously stated they had no time for relationships and Gordon, well Gordon he was happy playing the field. So as far as John was concerned he was staying put!

Now though it was the 1st of October, Brains had been declared 100 percent and Alan was back on official duty. John had tried to make an excuse as to why he should stay, but his father, his brothers and his Grandma were not buying it and his dad had insisted that he come back down to earth for his birthday and that he take a much-needed holiday.

John gazed out at the stars and sighed, trying desperately to think of an excuse for him not to go back home. However, he knew that any excuse he came up with would not be listened to. After all, it was Scott who had been sent with Brains in Thunderbird 3 and he knew that his big brother would not let him stay up there any longer, no matter what he did or said. He also knew that Scott's threat to fireman carry him off Thunderbird 5 if he had to, would be used if he showed any signs of protesting.

He loved his dad, his brothers, his grandma and the rest of the family, and he really did enjoy being with them and spending time in the sun on Tracy Island, but when he was away he had a yearning, one that called out to him, and one that he desperately missed and called out to him whenever he was away. It was where his heart felt alive, his soul felt free, and completely at peace.

Yes, here amongst the stars was where he truly belonged.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Next Set of Stories: The Holiday.**


	7. The Holiday: Pt 1: Brothers

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THEM. JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THESE LITTLE ONE-OFF STORIES.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **NOTES:**

 *** Thank you for reading these little short stories - Hope you are enjoying them. :)**

 *** Although I have several chapters planned out - I will accept prompts - Or suggestions of any area of the boys lives that you would like to see covered.**

 *** Someone asked if I could turn this into a TAG based version only - This series will stay loosely around the original series canon (As I know that better than TAG) However, there are a few elements of TAG which will appear in later stories. (Plus a few of my own canon ideas)**

 **Before joining this site I was always a TOS fan, and had previously only watched random clips of the new series - However, since reading stories on here I have been inspired to watch them. I started watching from season 1 in order and I've just watched about 6 episodes back to back - As you do :) So I will probably do some other stories which are purely TAG based in the future.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 7: The Holiday, part 1. Brothers.

John stood at the baggage carousel waiting for his luggage to arrive. He had been reluctant at first when his father had told him in no uncertain terms that he was to take a break from Thunderbird 5 and to come home, spend some time with his family, and then to take a much-needed holiday. The only reason he had eventually agreed to the weeks' break was because his dad had suggested that he take one of his brothers with him and had then sweetened the deal with much sought after tickets to a one-off exhibition on the history of space exploration at the London Planetarium. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, John turned around to be greeted by Scott offering him one of the warm coffees he had just bought from the nearby café. "Thanks Scott," John said, taking the coffee and sipping on it as he returned his attention back to the carousel.

"I just spoke to dad and told him we arrived safely. He's arranged for Parker and Penelope to come and take us to the hotel. Apparently, she's in London for a few days with her Goddaughter. Oh, and he also asked us to check in again once we have arrived at the hotel."

John shook his head and smiled. "Does he ever stop worrying… Sometimes you would think we were still teenagers."

Scott laughed. "You know what he's like… Happy for us to fly but when it comes to travelling with someone else in the pilot's seat his warning beacons go straight up… I wouldn't be surprised if he had a full check done on the pilot's flight history and personal background. I have to say, I was quite shocked when he told me we wouldn't be flying out here ourselves."

"It was my suggestion," John informed him, "if I'm being forced into this holiday then I wanted you to have a proper break as well and that meant no flying. Dad said Virg could fly us out, but I vetoed it, reminding him that he might be needed on a rescue."

"So why me then?" Scott asked. "You never did say why I was the lucky one to get chosen for this trip."

"Well, Alan's just had his honeymoon. I love Gordon but a week's holiday with him and his pranks and I would probably go insane," John replied laughing, "Virgil was a close second because I know you both haven't had any time off in a while… To be honest though, as soon as dad said I could bring one of you guys, you topped my list. It's been ages since we've had any one-on-one brother time without the others being around and sometimes I kind of miss that."

"Ah, bro," Scott mocked, pulling John into a brotherly hug.

"Get off!" John responded, pushing Scott away playfully. "So, how come you said yes? I thought you may have said no when dad told you Alan would be taking over Thunderbird 1 duties."

Scott laughed. "I'll give the kid his dues, he's a good pilot and Virgil will be there, and he's got tons of experience."

John grinned. "You know dad told me he might give Gordon a chance at Thunderbird 1 as well."

"What?" Scott said going pale.

"Oh, look our cases are here," John added as he tried to hide his laughter at Scott's reaction. John passed Scott his case and then grabbed his own.

"Were you being serious about Gordon?" Scott asked. "I mean, I know when he's out on a rescue he takes everything seriously, and yes he's a good pilot but sometimes he can be well… You know…"

John continued to try and hide his laughter as they started to make their way to the exits.

"John, this isn't funny," Scott continued, "last year when Virgil was away for the weekend for his class reunion… The scratch he managed to get on Thunderbird 2…"

"Yeah, I remember… But he did paint her before Virgil got back," John replied.

"Yeah, I know. Virg still noticed though… I thought he was going to kill him! I tell you… If he scratches my girl… I'm not going to be held responsible for what I might do."

John was now in fits of laughter as they made their way outside.

"Your winding me up bro… Aren't you?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Now, would I do anything like that?" John responded with a look of innocence. "Oh look, here's Parker and Penny now."

Scott gave John a very concerned look as they but their bags in the car and climbed in.

"Hello boys, it's so good to see you both again… And finally taking a much-deserved break," Penny said with a big smile, "now, you both must join me and my Goddaughter for dinner this evening."

"We would love to Penny," John answered as he made himself comfortable.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Penny," Scott responded, shooting John another look of concern as the car pulled away.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	8. The Holiday: Pt 2: Workaholics

**Disclaimer: Not mine - yet!**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 8: The Holiday, part 2. Workaholics.

Scott sat on top of his double bed flicking through a magazine on 'Things to do in London,' which he had picked up in the hotel lobby. He and his brother John had arrived at their hotel and had checked into their double roomed hotel suite just 2 hours ago, and Scott was already bored. Dropping the magazine on the bed, Scott picked up the TV remote and began clicking through the various channels.

John walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him. "Anything interesting on?"

"Not much," Scott replied looking up from the television screen, "Jeez bro, put some clothes on will you. You can't walk around naked like you do when you're alone on five you know!"

John glanced over at Scott as he pulled some trousers on. "How did you know I did that?"

"Didn't until you just admitted it," Scott replied with a grin.

John went bright red. "Well, I don't do it that often and..."

Scott laughed. "Looks like I've got some new material to add to my bribery list."

"So, what time do we need to meet Penny for dinner later?" John asked, desperately trying to deflect the conversation while he pulled on his shirt.

Scott grinned at John, realising what he was trying to do, but decided to cut his brother some slack. "In about 3 hours, so plenty of time until we need to get ready."

John nodded as he sat down on the end of the bed. "So, any good films on?"

"Just checking now," Scott replied as he continued to skip through the channels.

"Wow... Go back one channel," John said suddenly.

Scott pressed the back button on the remote and the image of a news reporter half way through her report flashed on the screen. "We are currently awaiting the arrival of International Rescue. As you can see we've been ordered to stay behind this checkpoint. As usual no filming will be allowed of the rescue operation or the Thunderbird machines. However, we will bring you a minute by minute verbal report of the action."

"What do we know so far about the disaster?" A male voice asked.

"Well as you know just 1 hour ago, a fire broke out when an oil tanker, for yet unknown reasons, crashed into the Green Hills Shopping Centre, here in St Ives, Cornwall. The shopping centre was evacuated quickly and efficiently, and no casualties were reported. However, a short time later it was reported that 4 members of the staff were missing and were trapped in an office in the underground carpark. The blaze had become too huge for local firefighters to deal with so International Rescue were called..." The news reporter looked up at the sky. "And I can now confirm that Thunderbird 1 is arriving... Those who have had the privilege to see this machine will agree that she is definitely a sight to behold."

"I like her!" Scott said with a huge smile across his face.

John rolled his eyes at Scott and continued to watch the TV.

"Wow!" The reporter added. "I wish you could see this at home. Thunderbird 2 is arriving at the danger zone now and the aircraft is huge! A beautiful green machine that surpasses any other aircraft, even Thunderbird 1. Truly stunning!"

"Hey!" Scott exclaimed.

John laughed and glanced at Scott. "So, how much do you reckon Virg paid her to say that."

Scott grinned back at John. "I dread to think!"

They both continued to watch the reporter relay the information she was seeing. "So, both craft have landed, and some equipment is now being brought out of the pod of Thunderbird 2. It looks like a rescue plan has been formed and is going ahead. This is Hannah Peters for KCP News reporting… Back to you Jim."

The image changed to a 50-year-old male Television anchor. "We will re-join Hannah at Green Hills Shopping Centre after these adverts."

"Ads," John stammered, "come on… We need to know what's going on!"

"Hey John… Cornwall isn't far, we could easily get down there and give them a hand," Scott suggested.

"Yes, that's not a bad idea Scott," John answered, "I really hate sitting here when our little brothers are off fighting some fire without us to protect them."

"Me too," Scott added.

A short tap sounded at the door.

"I wonder who that is," John asked, as he climbed off the bed, "I've not ordered any room service, have you?"

"Nope, nothing," Scott replied.

John made his way to the door and opened it to reveal Penny standing there. "Oh, hello Penny," John smiled, checking his watch, "I thought we weren't meeting yet."

"No not yet," Penny replied, slipping past John and into the room, "I have had a call from your father."

Scott jumped off the bed. "Oh God, what's happened… Is it the rescue in Cornwall?"

John stared at Penny. "Does dad need us to get out there and help?"

Penny sighed. "No boys. Your father called me and asked me to do something for him."

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"This," Penny said, picking up the television remote and turning the TV off. "Now, your dad told me to remind you boys that you are on holiday and that means no rescues and no watching them on TV either... He said to let you know that your brothers have everything in hand and will be fine... Now, you two are joining me and my goddaughter in a few hours for dinner. Now, as the sun is currently shining I recommend you both go for a walk. See you both this evening." Penny turned towards the door and exited the room.

"How did he know?" John asked looking perplexed.

"Oh, come on John. Don't you remember when we were kids? He used to catch us out on everything! Sometimes before we had even done the thing we were even thinking about doing."

"Mm... Yeah," John nodded, "I remember when I was little, I believed that it was some sort of super power... And that he had gained it when he was an astronaut."

"Is that why you developed a fascination with space?" Scott asked.

John smiled. "Probably."

"You know, I remember when you were 3, you used to run around the house with a cape on shouting Star Boy to the rescue...

John laughed. "I had forgotten about that."

"So, what do you want to do?" Scott asked. John shrugged his shoulders. Scott grinned and picked the TV remote back up. "Shall we?"

"Dad will know!"

"So, I need to know what's going on, and I know you want to know too." Scott replied.

"Yes, I do." John sighed. "They'll be okay though... Right?"

"Yeah, they will." Scott said reassuringly. "Dads right. They've got this... They all know what they are doing. But it won't hurt if we keep an eye on them from here, will it?"

"Yeah... Okay then," John said, grabbing two bags of popcorn from the mini bar.

"FAB!" Scott grinned, taking the one bag of popcorn and turning the TV back on.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	9. The Holiday: Pt 3: Innocence

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own them.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **NOTES:**

 *** Thank you for reading these short stories. I seem to have become hooked on writing Scott and John based fics and the next 1 or 2 stories will be based on them. (The other boys will feature in various ways)**

 *** Questrunner: I've had an idea for your prompt and will try and use it in one of my upcoming chapters.**

 *** Reviews are welcome.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 9: The Holiday, part 3. Innocence.

Scott and John had continued to watch the news report on the rescue operation at Green Hills Shopping Centre, in St Ives, Cornwall. The news reporter had been giving a detailed description of the events as they unfolded and so far, the rescue operation was going to plan. Eventually Scott glanced over at the clock, sighed, picked up the remote and then switched the television off.

"Hey!" John moaned. "Why did you turn it off?"

"We're going to have to catch-up with this later," Scott replied, "we've got to get ready to meet Penny and her Goddaughter."

John pulled himself of the bed and started to get himself ready. "So, where are we going?"

"An Italian restaurant... Casa Alissa... I think it was."

"We're really going there?" John said with surprise. "I didn't think they let kids in."

Scott shrugged his shoulders and pulled on a clean shirt. "How old is Penny's Goddaughter anyway?"

"Penny never said," John replied, "Penny's what... Your age? So, I'm guessing no older than 10."

"Probably would have been best to take her for a burger and fries." Scott said, pulling on a jacket. "Are you ready John?"

"Not quite yet," John replied.

Scott laughed to himself when he saw John checking himself in the mirror. "Geez bro. You're such a girl."

"Ha," John scoffed, "you can talk! I remember what you were like when you were 16. It used to take you ages to do your hair in the mirror. You used to refuse to leave the house until your hair was exactly right... Anyway, I thought it might be good to look nice for a change, and then maybe after we've dropped the girls back at the hotel we could hit a local club..."

"John Glenn Tracy, are you suggesting we go and chat up a few British girls?" Scott responded in surprise.

"Well, we are on holiday..." John answered with a cheeky smile.

Scott shook his head. "And here's me thinking you were the innocent one!"

John laughed. "Scott, I've just turned 26, my innocence left me a long time ago," Scott scrunched up his face, "and I really don't think you can rely on any of your other brothers being innocent either," John added, "especially not with Gordon for a brother."

Scott smiled. "That boy is terrible! Although, I believe he may actually like someone for something more than a fling."

"Ooh... Really, who is this girl?" John asked looking intrigued.

Scott shrugged. "No idea, but any girl who can tie our little brother down must be special."

John laughed and pulled on his jacket. "I'm ready bro."

Scott pulled the door open, stopped and looked at John. "So, none of you are still innocent?"

"Oh, come on Scott," John sighed, "Alan's married. Gordon's, well... Gordon! And Virgil, well he's... I have no idea on Virg... I think his last relationship ended just before he left college. The last time we spoke about relationships he said the same as you, that he didn't have the time for one."

"You've all grown up so quickly," Scott said glumly.

John smirked. "Geez Scott, you sound just like dad! Anyone would think you were 50 and not nearly 30!"

Scott playfully slapped John across the arm, pulled him out of the room and shut the door. "I'm 28... I'm nowhere near 30!" he responded.

"That's only 2 years away Scott!" John playfully teased.

"Well, you're only a couple of years of 30 as well." Scott teased back.

John laughed. "That may be true, but I'll always be younger than you."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	10. The Holiday: Pt 4: Love and Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: BORROWING THEM - I MAY GIVE THEM BACK**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Warnings: Mild Romance / Introducing my own character.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 10: The Holiday, part 4. Love and Secrets.

John and Scott knocked on Penny's hotel room door. The door opened to reveal a young woman, with long dark brown hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry we appear to have the wrong room," Scott said.

"You must be Scott and John," she smiled at them and offered her hand, "I'm Darcy Jacobs, Penny's Goddaughter."

Scott shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Scott."

Darcy turned towards John who was staring at her with his mouth open.

"And this Muppet is my brother John," Scott added with a laugh.

John snapped out of his daze and offered his hand towards Darcy. "Hey, I'm John… Sorry, I was expecting Penny's goddaughter to be a lot younger and not older… Not that you're old… It's just I wasn't expecting you to be so beautiful…" John started to go bright red, while Scott couldn't stop laughing. "Err, I…"

"It's okay," Darcy replied, smiling at John, "whenever, I'm introduced as Penny's Goddaughter people are always really confused… I'm 22, mine and penny's mothers were best friends at school. Apparently, just before I was born Penny was excited about my mom having a girl and wanted to help as much as she could. When I was finally born, she decided to let Penny be one of my Godmothers… Oh, and thank you for the lovely compliment," she added genuinely, gesturing for them to enter while she made her way into the adjoining room to fetch Penny.

Scott looked at John and shook his head. "Bro, you're so smooth!"

"Shut up!" John returned, going red once more.

Penny walked out of the connecting room with Darcy by her side.

"Are you ready to go?" Scott asked.

"Not quite yet," Penny answered, "why don't you both sit down, I'll be about 5 minutes, I've just got to put my jewellery on."

Scott and John sat down, while Penny and Darcy went over to the dressing table.

"How are your brothers getting on with the rescue?" Darcy asked.

Scott and John looked at each other puzzled.

Penny smiled. "It's okay. Darcy's known about International Rescue for a few years now… She's actually in training to join us as a field operative."

"What's your speciality?" John asked.

"Hacking computers and various other systems."

"Oh, wow. That's really impressive!" John responded with a big grin.

Darcy returned the smile. "Thank you."

"So, which Thunderbird is yours?" She questioned.

John beamed at her. "I'm usually on thunderbird 5, it's the space station, I'm in charge of receiving all of the rescue calls, relaying the information back and helping my brothers with any other details I can find."

Darcy breathed out wistfully. "It must be amazing to live and sleep among the stars, it's been a dream of mine for many years to go into space."

"Really?" John said, enjoying the conversation.

"Mm… I studied astronomy alongside my other courses at university."

"Maybe, one day I could take you up to Thunderbird 5," John added.

"Oh, that would be wonderful," She replied.

Scott rolled his eyes at John and Darcy staring intently at each other. John noticed Scott's reaction and whacked him on the arm. "Ouch!" Scott moaned.

Penny turned towards the two men and laughed. "Now, am I going to have to separate you two?"

"No... But you might need to separate these two," Scott responded with a laugh, which earned him another whack on his arm, "ouch!"

Penny shook her head and gave Darcy a knowing look.

Darcy went bright red, looked at the floor and then back at Penny. "Don't look at me like that Penny… I can easily tell them about you really liking their…"

"So, how are your brothers getting on?" Penny asked, cutting of her goddaughter.

Scott and John looked at each other, their intrigue peaking at what Darcy had just said. "Wait… Who do you like?" Scott quizzed.

"No one." Penny answered, beginning to turn red as she stood and started making her way to the door.

Scott stood and walked with her. "Oh, come on Penny. You have to tell us!"

John stood and offered Darcy his arm which she happily accepted. "So, who is it?"

"I don't know his name, I just know that he's a lot younger than her. Apparently, he likes her too… Oh, and it's one of your brothers."

"Darcy!" Penny exclaimed.

"Mm… That means it's either Virgil or Gordon." Scott grinned.

Penny turned and looked at them all. "Now, come along or we will be late for our reservation."

John tapped Scott on the shoulder. "Wait… Scott. Didn't you say earlier, that Gordon liked someone?"

"Yeah… Yes, I did!" Scott and John looked at Penny with open mouths.

"Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now! Yes, I like Gordon… Yes, we have been seeing each other… It was a secret... And I know he's going to hate it that you two know. Now, can we please go and get some dinner."

"Certainly." Scott returned with a big smile, beginning to plan the best way to use this information against Gordon.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Next set of stories: Unseen Heroes... Based on a prompt from Questrunner**


	11. Unseen Heroes: Pt 1: Mission

**DISCLAIMER: International Rescue and those lovely boys don't belong to me: Unfortunately!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **NOTES:**

 *** This following 'Unseen Heroes' stories are based on a prompt I received from QuestRunner.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 11: Unseen Heroes, part 1. Mission.

"Penny," John began, checking his watch as the others began to head to the door, "before we go, can we just check the news to see how our brothers are getting on?"

Penny sighed and looked at John. "Your brothers will be absolutely fine John!"

"Oh, come on Penny. It's their younger brothers out there and one of them is your boyfriend!" She added with an innocent look.

Penny shot her a look that could kill. "Fine, but you've got five minutes!"

John gave Darcy a thankful smile and went over and sat by Scott who had already switched on the TV.

"Hannah, can you update us on what's been happening?" The unseen news anchor asked.

"Well as you know a few hours ago, a fire broke out when an oil tanker crashed into the Green Hills Shopping Centre, here in St Ives, Cornwall. Four members of staff were trapped in an office in the underground carpark. International Rescue were called, and a rescue operation began. Thankfully, we can now confirm that all 4 members of staff have been rescued and apart from smoke inhalation there are no other injuries reported."

John and Scott both grinned, high-fived each other, and then continued to watch the TV; which brought great amusement to both Darcy and Penny.

"International Rescue are now helping local fire services to get the fire under control," the reporter added.

"Any information on who was driving the oil tanker and if the crash was deliberate?" The unseen male voice asked.

"No official statements have been made. However, we've heard from our sources that there was in fact no one behind the wheel when it crashed, and the vehicle may have been set via a remote control to crash into the building," the reporter answered.

"Wait," Penny responded, suddenly taking interest in the report, "John, rewind the TV… Now, hit pause," When John had paused the TV, Penelope pointed to the person she had spotted in the background, "him, there... What is he up too?"

"It looks like he's sneaking into a part of the building that hasn't been affected by the fire," Scott answered, "and if you look closer, then you can see he's carrying something."

"It's a DOA STARR tablet," Darcy confirmed.

"You can tell that from here?" John asked, looking impressed.

"Wait, what's a DOA STARR tablet," Scott inquired.

"It's a top-secret highly-advanced computer tablet," John replied, "it's not sold to the public and only used by the GDF."

"How do you know about it then?" Scott requested. "Actually, scratch that question… I don't think I want to know!"

Penny looked towards Darcy and John. "So, what does this tablet do?"

"It can be used to control any equipment you choose," Darcy responded.

Scott paled. "Including Thunderbirds?"

John shook his head. "When I first found out about this new technology. I informed Brains and he updated the birds' systems, so they wouldn't be vulnerable."

Scott took a closer look at the person on the screen. "This guy doesn't look like GDF."

"No, he doesn't," Penny agreed.

"If he's not GDF, then he could be trying to access the Thunderbirds with this DOA STARR… And," Scott added, "when he realises he can't then he might target one of our brothers."

"Then it looks like we are all heading for Cornwall," Penny said with a determined look, "I'll contact Parker and get him to take us in FAB 1."

John breathed out. "Thank you, Penny."

"No problem, no one is going to hurt my boyfriend… I mean… Err… Your brothers and get away with it!"

Scott, John and Darcy tried to hold back their laughter at Penny's blunder.

"Darcy," Penelope continued, "you're staying here."

"I don't think so," Darcy protested, "I'm coming with you all. I can work with John and hack into the DOA STARR system. I've done it before, so I know I can help,"

"You have?" John said, looking impressed. "Cool!"

Grinning at John, Darcy hooked her arm in his.

"Come on then you two lovebirds," Scott said while rolling his eyes at John and Darcy's obvious flirting, "time to go!"

John whacked Scott across the arm and they all headed out of the hotel room.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	12. Unseen Heroes: Pt 2: Plan

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T BELONG TO ME.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **NOTES:**

 *** An early update on this one: Part 3 to be posted soon.**

 *** This mini multi-chapter story is based on a prompt I received from QuestRunner.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 12: Unseen Heroes, part 2. Plan.

Parker drove, Penny sat in the front, while Scott sat in the back of FAB 1 with John one side and Darcy the other. Before they had departed it had been quickly decided that they wouldn't call this into Jeff. Knowing the information might distract their brothers from the mission, also if they were wrong and the man was indeed GDF then they didn't want to worry anyone for no reason, and finally because John and Scott knew their dad would order them to stay away and enjoy their holiday.

"Are we there yet?" Scott asked with a frown, when for the 60th time, not that he was counting, John leaned across him to talk to Darcy.

John laughed. "Scott, you sound just like Alan, when he was 6 years old!"

Scott mumbled some choice words under his breath.

"Master Scott, please," Parker scolded, "there are ladies present!"

"Sorry Parker… Ladies," Scott responded with another frown.

"Scott, if you're not careful your face will get stuck like that," John teased.

Scott glared at John. "Seriously, you can sit in the middle on the way back!"

John grinned and looked at Darcy. "My pleasure."

"Oh God!" Scott said rolling his eyes.

After another 15 minutes Parker parked FAB 1 in a secluded spot, near enough to the danger zone but far enough away so as not to be spotted by anyone.

Reaching into the glove compartment, Penny pulled out a couple of high-tech tablets and handed them to John and Darcy, followed by an ear piece for them both before passing another one to Scott, then Parker, and finally attaching the last one to herself.

"Right, we should quickly go over the plan again," Scott said, "John, Darcy… You will stay here in FAB 1 and will gain access to this guy's DOA STARR system and see if you can find out what he's up to."

"No. Problem Scott," John confirmed.

"I can hack into the computer systems for the rescue services," Darcy suggested, "and see if there's anything that they know which may help us."

"That's a great idea," John replied looking impressed.

Scott coughed the words, 'Marry Her' to his brother, which earned him a slap around the back of his head from John. Rubbing the back of his head, Scott continued. "Meanwhile, myself, Penny and Parker will make our way to the danger zone and see what we can find out. We'll keep in touch through these ear pieces."

"Just make sure none of our brothers spot you," John advised, "if dad finds out we are here and not off enjoying our holiday he'll flip."

Scott let out a laugh. "You're right there!"

Penny smiled. "Right Scott, Parker are you ready?"

"FAB!" They both chimed.

Penny, Scott and Parker climbed out of FAB 1. Penny then stopped, turned back to FAB 1, leaned in the car, and spoke quietly to Darcy. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"But Penny, I remember what you were like when you were 15, that leaves me with a lot…"

Penny stopped Darcy short. "Just be a good girl… And John, make sure you look after her."

"Don't worry Penny I will!" John confirmed with a big smile.

Penny frowned and then made her way back over to Scott and Parker, so they could head to the danger zone.

John looked at Darcy as they both started to set up the tablets they had been given. "Sounds like you have a lot of dirt on Penny?"

"Oh, so much!" Darcy grinned.

"You really need to fill me in on these details," John added, "Especially what she was like when she was 15."

"I'll give you three words," Darcy replied laughing, "dyed black hair!"

John's mouth dropped open. "Oh, you are so telling me more!"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	13. Unseen Heroes: Pt 3: Danger Zone

**DISCLAIMER: I wish they belonged to me but unfortunately they don't.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **NOTES:**

 *** This mini multi-chapter story is based on a prompt I received from QuestRunner.**

 *** Sorry for the delay on this chapter - My muse disappeared and was taken up with my other ongoing Thunderbirds story. But, I finally got it finished. (Although, this chapter is quite short) So, hopefully it won't be too long until the next part!**

 *** Reviews Welcome. :)**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 13: Unseen Heroes, part 3. Danger Zone.

Scott, Penny and Parker reached a safe distance from the Danger Zone where they could easily observe what was happening without being spotted. From their hiding place, Scott surveyed the crowd that had gathered to watch the rescue, and were being held back from going any further forwards by the police. Then glancing over to where the press was cordoned off from the public, Scott noted the security detail that had been placed around them.

"Okay, firstly, I'm going to contact John and Darcy and see if they have had any luck hacking into the DOA STARR tablet. Penny, Parker, while I do that I'd like you both to scout the area. The building that man went in is near to where the reporters are all being kept. So, I want you both to see if there is any way we can get past the reporters and those security guards," Scott checked his watch, "be back here in ten minutes."

"FAB!" Penelope replied.

Scott watched Penny and Parker quietly slip into the crowd, he then pressed the communicator that Penny had given him and called through to his younger brother. "Hey John, how's it going there?"

"Great timing Scott," John replied, "I was just about to call you with an update!"

"Ha… Great minds think alike!" Scott remarked.

"Well, I don't know if I'd call you a great mind Scott!"

"Hey, watch your mouth," Scott laughed, "so, what news have you got?"

"Well, we've gained access to the local rescue services transmissions and hacked into the computer systems of the local news reporters," John confirmed, "nothing of importance as come through from any of those sources, however, we are continually observing them and will let you know the instant anything useful comes to light."

"And what about this DOA STARR tablet?" Scott questioned.

"Darcy has managed to gain full access to the equipment and we've located the signal. it's coming from inside that building we saw the man go into,"

"That's great John," Scott stated, "sounds like Darcy is on your level with hacking skills!"

John let out a contented sigh. "She's great!"

"Okay John," Scott teased, "watch yourself now!"

"I'm being good Scott… Promise!" John answered back.

"Mm… You better be," Scott returned, "anyway, apart from the location, as hacking into the DOA STARR revealed anything else?"

John released a heavy sigh. "Whoever it is they are definitely after the birds."

"I'd like to see them try!" Scott grunted angrily. "Listen, I need to go… I can see Penny heading back now. She's been off scouting the area to see if we can slip past security and gain access to the building… I'll let you know how we get on!"

"FAB!" John replied. "I'll let you know if we find out anything else… Oh, and make sure you are not spotted by Gordon, Alan or Virgil, because if a peep of this gets back to father, well, we will all be in trouble"

"I'll be careful John."

"Oh, and Scott."

"Yes?"

John released a laugh. "Tell Penny I want all the details about her black hair days!"

"Ha?"

John chuckled. "I'll fill you in later!"

"Yes, okay," Scott responded with a confused look as he ended the call and smiled at Penelope who had now returned.

"What's the news from John and Darcy?" Penny inquired.

"All good, they have access to the DOA STARR's location, which is coming from inside that building, and they are keeping tabs on what's going on, but it does look like that whoever this person is they are interested in gaining access to our birds… How's it looking out there? Any way on getting past security?"

"The security here is first-class!" Penelope replied. "What do you think Parker… Any ideas?" She asked, turning to where she believed the man to be standing. "Parker? Now, where the devil has he gone?"

"I'm here M'Lady… I err, thought, I'd swipe these, they might come in handy," Parker handed two security ID badges over to Penny and then pinned a third to himself, "so, we can manoeuvre past the police without any problems."

"Parker," Penelope exclaimed, "even after all these years you still amaze me!"

"Right, now we've got these ID's… Good work by the way Parker… We can easily slip past the police and get into that building." Scott glanced back over to the security detail and then looked back at Penny and Parker. "Okay guys, stay close." Scott stepped forwards, stopped and turned back to Penny. "Oh, Penny, when I spoke to John he told me to ask you about your black hair?"

Parker started laughing while Penny went bright red. "I'm going to kill Darcy!"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	14. Unseen Heroes: Pt 4: Spotted

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T BELONG TO ME.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **The 'Unseen Heroes' chapters are all based on a prompt I received from Quest Runner.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 14: Unseen Heroes, part 4. Spotted.

Scott looked at Penelope in confusion. "Okay, I think you'll have to fill me in later. Right now, I want you to follow me."

All three of them quickly worked their way through the journalists, past the security guards, and towards the building they had seen the, yet, unknown man makes his way into with no problems arising. Nearing the entrance, Scott suddenly swore under his breath and quickly urged Penny and Parker to hide behind a nearby wall.

"What's wrong?" Penny whispered.

"Virgil's just up ahead," Scott warned, "right, when I tell you to go… I want you to quickly but quietly, make your way inside, okay?"

Parker and Penny nodded their confirmation.

"Good!" Scott added, before peering over the wall and observing his younger brother.

… …

"Come in Thunderbird 1," Virgil said, clicking his communicator on.

"This is Thunderbird 1," Alan happily chirped, "go ahead Virg."

Virgil shook his head in disbelief, wondering how Alan was still so lively after the last few hours they had experienced. "All zones checked on my side."

"Great," Alan replied, "I've just heard from The Little Merman and his area is all clear.

Virgil laughed. "Has Gordon told you to call him that?"

"Nah…" Alan chuckled. "He keeps telling me to call him, 'The Squid!' Personally, I thought 'The Little Merman' suited him better… So, how long are you going to be?"

"Give me a minute and I'll be back with you guys."

"FAB!" Alan returned. "Once you're back in 2 we're all good to go!"

"FAB!" Virgil said, ending the call and wiping the sweat from his brow. Turning, Virgil began to move away, stopping when he noticed his one lace was undone. "Man, I wished they had invented power laces," he mumbled with a sigh, beginning to tie it.

… …

Noticing Virgil was not looking in their direction, Scott glanced at Parker and Penny. "Go!"

Scott raced to the door with Penny and Parker close behind, then pushing the door open they all made their way quickly inside.

"Do you think he spotted us?" Penny asked.

"No. Scott replied. "He was tying his lace and probably being a complete nerd and making some reference to the film Back to the Future."

"That's a classic film!" Parker observed.

"Not if you've had to sit through it over 1000 times with a younger brother who is obsessed," Scott countered, pressing the communicator on to contact John and Darcy, "hey guys."

"Hey Scott, how's it going?" John asked.

"We're inside, but it was a close call… Virg nearly spotted us!"

John breathed out in relief. "Are you sure he didn't spot you?"

Scott let out a chuckle. "He was tying his lace!"

"Probably making a Back to the Future reference then!" John sniggered.

"Yep, that's what I was thinking," Scott replied, "anyway, where's the signal coming from?"

"Second floor, third room on the right," John responded.

"Great," Scott signalled for Penelope and Parker to follow him.

… …

Meanwhile…

As Virgil finished tying his lace he happened to glimpse around. "What the?" He remarked at the sight he was observing. Standing, Virgil turned and shook his head as the door to the building just ahead of him swung shut. "Typical!" He stated, clicking his communicator on. "Come in Thunderbird 1."

"Hey Virg, are you coming or what?" Alan questioned.

"I've just spotted a building nearby that needs a last check over, give me 10 minutes and I'll be back with you guys."

"Do you need any help Virgie?" Gordon asked jumping in on the call.

"No, I can handle it Gordon… Or should I call you The Little Merman!" Virgil retaliated with a laugh, clicking his communicator off, at the sound of Gordon swearing at both him and Alan before staring at the building ahead of him. "Okay Mr Smother Hen, let's see what you're up to."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	15. Unseen Heroes: Pt 5: Daniel

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T BELONG TO ME.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **NOTES:**

 **The 'Unseen Heroes' chapters are all based on a prompt I received from Quest Runner.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 15: Unseen Heroes, part 5. Daniel.

Virgil made his way to the building and listened carefully at the doorway. When he was certain that his brother wasn't too near he quietly glided inside, and slid behind a nearby table, where he could easily observe Scott beginning to make his way up the stairs with Penelope and Parker in tow. 'Oh, brother of mine, what are you up to, and how on earth have you dragged Penny and Parker into this?' Virgil pondered to himself, watching the three exit the stairway and make their way onto the upper level. Pulling himself to his feet, Virgil silently jogged up the staircase, bringing himself to a sudden halt and quickly ducking behind the stairs banister when he noticed the three had stopped on the hallway. Creeping up the last few steps, Virgil once again paused and listened attentively to what was being said.

…

"What do we know about this guy?" Penelope whispered.

"His name is Daniel Jameson and he's 45 years old," Darcy began, over their coms.

"Daniel Jameson… Why do I know that name?" Penelope pondered.

"You dated his little brother Henry when you were younger," Parker responded, "much to your father's annoyance."

"Henry Jameson. Oh my… That takes me back. My father was livid! His family had a reputation for dealing in underhanded pursuits... But, because of the money they had, they always managed to pay their way out of everything!"

"Was this during your rebellion years?" John laughed.

"No comment!" Penny frowned.

"I remember Daniel Jameson very well. Just like his father he was," Parker stated, "and what's he up to know?

"He owns several hotels, airlines and other businesses and he became a multi-millionaire when he was just 25. It was around 10 years ago when he passed the billionaire stage. He currently has four residences, one being an apartment in New York, the second being in London. The third comes with over 5 acres of land near Nevada. The final one being one of his parent's homes in the Devonshire countryside, which he's just inherited, and probably why he chose this location," John reported.

"So, what does he want with our birds?" Scott queried.

"He seems to have a passion for aircrafts and has acquired a variety of different ones over the years," Darcy answered.

"And now he wants the birds?" Scott frowned.

"Yes," John responded, "and he was prepared to hurt innocent people for them."

"And from the looks of the plans that he's put in place… He doesn't have any objection about hurting one of your brothers either," Darcy warned.

"I'd like to see him try!" Scott and John growled at the same time.

…

Virgil frowned, all he'd been able to make out were the responses that Penny, Parker and Scott had been giving through some earpiece communicators, which were no doubt to John. 'So, there's some guy called Daniel Jameson, who wanted the birds.' Virgil shook his head, he had to admit it, he didn't blame Scott for coming here. He knew that if he'd been away on holiday and had stumbled on some plot that someone had concocted to take their birds, he would be there in a heartbeat. Considering what to do next, Virgil decided to still hang back, and not let his presence be known. Just in case Scott decided to run in there without thinking, and needed rescuing… 'Which in Scott's case is most likely,' Virgil smiled to himself, continuing to listen in on what was happening.

…

"So, what's our next step?" Darcy queried.

Scott thought for a moment. "Can you disable this DOA Starr tablet?"

"We can, but it would take us a while to disable it completely," John answered.

"What does this Daniel Jameson look like?" Scott questioned.

"He's about 6ft," Darcy replied, "and from some of the pictures we've found it looks like he keeps himself fit and active."

"Scott, you're not just going to walk in there and take him down, are you?" John breathed out in exasperation.

"Yep," Scott whispered, leaning his ear against the door, which led to the room where the signal was coming from.

"But we don't know if this guy as any weapons with him," John sped out.

Scott scowled as he continued to listen. "Well, we might not have a choice," Scott glanced back at Penny and Parker, "he's definitely in there, I can hear him moving around and he's mumbling to himself."

"What's he saying?" John asked.

Scott listened attentively and then breathed out in anger. "He's saying something about bringing Thunderbird 1 down," Scott turned to face Penny and Parker, "Parker, you follow me. Penny, I want you to hang back!"

"Why, because I'm a girl?" Penny glowered. "I'll have you know Scott, that I'm trained in several forms of defence and could probably take you down, if I chose too!"

Scott held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, just be careful."

"Scott, please be careful, you're unharmed!" John warned.

Scott grinned. "Don't worry bro… When have I ever not been careful?"

"How long have you got?"

"Yeah, yeah… Okay," Scott laughed lightly, grabbing the door handle and pushing the door open.

"Who are you?" Daniel Jameson breathed out in shock, swinging himself around to face Scott.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out!" Scott replied, storming towards the man and throwing a punch at his face.

Daniel fell backwards and landed on the floor. "What the?" He growled pulling himself to his feet and charging at Scott.

Blocking the man and managing to bring him back down to the floor, Scott made a grab for the DOA Starr in Daniel's hand, but found himself being kicked in the stomach and pushed away from him. Jumping to his feet, Daniel ran towards the doorway, only for Parker to step in the way and throw a punch towards the man. Unfortunately for Parker, Daniel was too quick for him and managed to grab his fist and throw Parker to the ground. Turning back towards the doorway, Daniel paused, staring at the woman who was now blocking his exit.

"And where do you think you're going?" Penelope said with a bright smile.

Daniel looked Penelope up and down. "Wait… Don't, I know you?"

"No," Penny lied.

"Yes, you dated my brother and you used to have jet black hair!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, my dear, you really must be mistaken… I don't do black, I only do pink!" Penny responded, throwing her own punch and knocking him to the floor. Leaning over him, Penelope grabbed the DOA Starr from him, placed it on the floor and stamped on it.

In a fit of rage at seeing his tablet break, Daniel grabbed Penny by her shoulders, and went to slap her across the face. Penny winced as the hand came towards her, only to find that it was now being pulled sharply behind Daniels back.

Daniel swore from the pain of being grasped so suddenly. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm with International Rescue… And we really don't like idiots who hit ladies!" Virgil responded, swinging the man around, and then instantly knocking him out cold.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	16. Unseen Heroes Pt 6: Mission Complete

**DISCLAIMER: THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **NOTES:**

 *** Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter. This one was practically ready yesterday, so decided to post now.**

 *** This is the last chapter of the 'Unseen Heroes' sections, which are all based on a prompt I received from QuestRunner.**

 *** Unfortunately, due to time restraints these Tracy Family stories will be going on hold while I concentrate on finishing off my other multi-chapter story. Really shouldn't be too long though! :)**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 16: Unseen Heroes, part 6. Mission Complete.

"Are you okay?" Virgil asked, holding his hand out and helping Penelope to her feet. "

"Yes," Penny replied with a big smile, "thank you Virgil."

"Hey Virg," Scott laughed nervously, as he brought himself to a standing position, "fancy seeing you here!"

"Mm… Really? I have to say, that although I was shocked to see you at first, thinking about what your smothering tendencies are like, I can't say that I'm too surprised that you are here!"

"Err… I" Scott's voice trailed off.

Virgil smirked while shaking his head at his older brother. "So, you've got nothing else to say for yourself?

"I err… Oh, man!" Scott stumbled, looking desperately at Penny and Parker for help.

"Well?" Virgil teased.

Scott looked sympathetically at Virgil. "Please don't tell dad."

Virgil grinned. "What's it worth?"

Scott looked at Virgil with a puzzled expression. "I err… Wow, err."

"Don't worry bro," Virgil said through his laughter, "I've got your back… This time!"

"Virgil, you're are the best brother ever!" Scott replied with a big grin, while giving him the biggest hug.

"And does John agree with that?" Virgil asked.

Scott released Virgil and tried to look as innocent as possible. "John… Err… John's not here, he wouldn't have any of this… Decided to stay at the hotel."

"Mm… Really. So, it wasn't John I heard you talking to earlier in that earpiece you've got on?"

"Here," Scott sighed in resignation when Virgil held his hand out for the earpiece.

Taking the communicator from Scott, Virgil placed it in his ear. "Hey Star Man, come in please?"

"Err… Virgil?" John stuttered.

"Yes, that's right my lovely brother. This is Virgil speaking and I'd just like to tell you that you and Scott are well and truly busted!"

"Oh God Virgil," John begged, "please don't tell dad."

"Maybe if you give me some of your chocolate stash that you hide in your room."

"What? Oh. I..." John's voice trailed off.

Virgil released a hearty laugh. "Don't worry, I just told Scott that I had his back and that includes yours."

"Geez… Thanks Virgil, you're the best brother ever!"

"Mm… That's what Scott just said."

"Well you are Virg," John reiterated, "you're the best!"

Virgil stared at Scott. "Now, just remember you two… you both owe me big time!"

"Yep no problem," John and Scott chorused.

Penny and Parker stood tittering at how Virgil was playing his two brothers up. "Hey, you owe me too," Virgil warned Parker with a laugh.

"Does that include me?" Penelope questioned with an innocent look.

Virgil smiled at Penny. "I'll let you off."

"Hey, no fair," Scott exclaimed, "why are you letting Penny off and not me?"

Virgil looked innocently towards his brother ready to answer when his watch beeped. Virgil signalled to Scott, Penny and Parker to remain quiet. "This is Virgil"

"Hey bro. Where are you, you've been ages!" Alan complained.

"Sorry Al, I just got a little held up."

"What's happened?" Gordon jumped in.

"Oh, I just came across the guy who caused this incident, he's just… Err, taking a little nap now… So, there's nothing to worry about!"

"Wow Virg, did you knock him out?" Gordon asked sounding impressed.

"Something like that…" As Virgil continued to talk to Gordon and Alan, he couldn't help noticing Scott staring at Penny with the biggest smirk planted across his face every time Gordon spoke. "Listen guys, I'll be over in about 5 minutes. I'm just going to hand him over to the police now."

"Do you want me to contact them?" Alan asked. "That way you can make sure he doesn't wake from this enforced nap."

"Yes, good idea Alan," Virgil responded, "I'll see you both in a bit."

"Yeah, see you in a bit Virgie," Gordon giggled, placing extra emphasis on Virgil's much hated nickname."

"Gordon!" Virgil frowned.

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Virgie… Or I'll tell our other brothers the new nickname that Alan came up with for you!"

"Oi Virgie… That's blackmail that is!" Gordon laughed, not taking Virgil's threat seriously.

"Alright 'Little Merman' don't say I didn't warn you!" Virgil teased ending the call, as he watched Scott grab his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. "You alright there bro?"

Scott snorted with laughter. "Little Merman… That's brilliant!"

"Hey, leave Gordon alone," Penelope said in defence.

Virgil looked at Penny with confusion. "Why?"

"Yeah Penny, why?" Scott teased, looking at the woman who was now turning a bright red.

"What's going on?" Virgil asked.

"Oh nothing," Scott said with a slight raise of his eyebrows at Penny, "anyway…" Scott continued, deflecting the conversation, "we should go. Security will be coming to escort this idiot away soon."

"Thank you," Penny mouthed at Scott.

Virgil stared down at the unconscious Daniel Jameson. "Yep, no problem," Virgil pressed the ear communicator he was still wearing, "John?"

"Yes bro?"

"I'll see you when you get back… After you've enjoyed the rest of your holiday!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he enjoys the rest of his holiday." Darcy chirped in.

"Wait, who is that?" Virgil questioned.

"Oh sorry, I'm Darcy… Penny's goddaughter."

"And," Virgil grinned, "you're going to make sure my brother is going to be good?"

"Yes, I certainly will," Darcy replied happily.

"Okay then… John be good!"

"Oh, I will!" John chuckled signing off.

Removing the communicator from his ear, Virgil handed it back to Scott, "right, you lot the police will be here in a minute, so you'd better make a move."

"Lovely to see you Virgil," Penelope smiled, giving him a warm hug.

"And it's always lovely to see you Penny," Virgil responded, returning the hug, "you to Parker," Virgil added, shaking his hand, "and bro, it's always a pleasure to see you!"

"Love you!" Scott smiled, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Get off!" Virgil laughed, pushing his brother towards the door.

Scott glanced back at his brother with a big grin, then turned and jogged quickly to catch-up with Penelope and Parker. "So, Penny… Didn't want anyone else to know about your love affair with Gordon?"

"We really wanted to keep it between us for now," Penny sighed, "It's bad enough that you and John know."

"Fair enough!" Scott gently teased, as they all made their way back to John and Darcy.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Next set of stories: A Broken Heart... Based on conversations with Bow Echo.**


	17. A Broken Heart: Pt 1: Broken

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately not mine - Yet!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 *** The following story: A Broken Heart will be another multi-chapter. It is inspired by chats I've had with the lovely BOW ECHO.**

 *** HEAD-CANNON: My own head-cannon for this story is that Virgil is quite shy - sometimes painfully so around people he's just met.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **UPDATED**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 17. A Broken Heart, part 1. Broken.

Virgil hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since he had seen her in Cornwall with Scott and John. If he really thought about it though, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her for the past two years, ever since his father had first introduced them to her. It had been a rainy September day and their father had flown them all out to England, for a much-needed family holiday. An English Manor had not sounded like his thing at all, and he had not been the only one to complain. Nevertheless, their dad had insisted they all come along and meet the daughter of an old friend who would be taking on the role of their London agent when International Rescue officially launched the month after. However, when he had first laid eyes on her his whole attitude to the holiday had changed in an instant. She was beautiful! The way her blonde hair bounced around her shoulders, the way the sun illuminated of it and lit up her whole face. Over the next two years his attraction towards her had grown. Her intelligence, her tenacity, her general lack of fear. Everything about her made his heart beat like a drum whenever she was nearby.

As always though, with anyone he liked Virgil hadn't done anything about it. How could he? He wasn't like Scott or Gordon who could happily chat to anyone. Like John he had always been quieter than his other brothers. However, unlike John who only chose to be quiet because he enjoyed the solitude and his own company… If John needed to speak he certainly knew how to make himself heard… Virgil though wasn't quiet, he was shy and sometimes painfully so, especially around people he didn't know. Which is probably why he found solace in his music and art. Once he had got to know someone he found he could relax and be himself, which is probably why none of his brothers had noticed his initial attraction to Penny. To them it was just Virgil being well, Virgil!

Since meeting Penelope, he had eventually become his normal self around her, and throughout the past couple of months had even attempted flirting with her. Well, not that she or anyone else would have noticed. His flirting was not the best, he'd only ever had one serious relationship, and the only reason he had started dating her was because they had got stuck in a lift together for two hours on his first day at campus. They had dated throughout college and broke up just before he'd graduated, with him broken-hearted after walking in on her in bed with his now ex best mate. After that he hadn't believed he would feel anything like that again, but then he'd met Penny and he had felt things he had never experienced before.

He loved her… Yet, she still didn't know how he felt, no one did, and he knew he needed to do something about it before he missed his chance. A woman like Penelope did not stay single forever. Thankfully, that evening had provided him with his opportunity. Scott and John were returning home from their holiday in London, accompanied by Penny and her goddaughter Darcy, who had hit it off with John. They were going to be staying for the next three days and Virgil knew this would be his chance to speak with her and see if she felt the same way as he did. Virgil breathed in and out, trying desperately to calm the nerves he was now feeling, as he stared out of the window and watched Tracy 1 come into view in the distance, when a voice behind him made him jump.

"You alright their bro?"

"Ah?" Virgil questioned, turning around and seeing Gordon staring at him with a quizzical look.

"Well, you've been staring out that window for the last half an hour," Gordon remarked, "at first, I thought you might be trying to shatter the window with some sort of secret superpower you had acquired, but then I got worried that you were actually an evil mastermind and you were going to bring down Tracy 1 with your hypnotic powers.

Virgil laughed at Gordon's imagination. "No, just me Gords. No superpowers and I'm certainly no evil genius!"

"Good, I'm glad," Gordon commented, "I definitely don't want Tracy 1 to crash!"

"Well, of course not," Virgil replied, "our dads on their flying our brothers back home with Darcy and Penny."

"Yeah, Lady P," Gordon cooed.

"Wait, what… Do you have a thing for Penny?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't," Gordon teased.

"So, do you?" Virgil questioned.

"That would be telling… So," Gordon continued, changing the conversation, "why were you staring out of the window for half an hour then, aren't you bored?"

"No," Virgil answered, "just thinking."

"Well, don't think too hard, otherwise your brain might explode!" Gordon cheekily retorted before leaving the room.

Virgil sank dejectedly onto the window seat. He really hoped Gordon didn't like Penny, because if he did there was no way he could tell her how he felt, he could never hurt his brother like that. Once he had thought it over though, he felt certain that Gordon was just teasing him. Unlike himself, Gordon had always been able to talk freely to people he had just met, and had no problem chatting up women. Also, he had never been one to develop any of his relationships into anything serious, preferring short-term dating only. No, Gordon was only teasing, Virgil was sure of it.

… …

Scott, John, Penny and Darcy had safely arrived at their island home, and had been regaling everyone with tales of their exploits in London. Virgil smirked at Scott and John as they skilfully avoided the subject of the rescue in Cornwall. He was the only one prithee to the knowledge that they had been there, keeping his promise to not tell anyone, especially their father. However, as the conversations grew, and the evening had continued, Virgil had become more apprehensive that Gordon had indeed developed feelings for Penelope. He had been observing the way he had kept looking at her throughout the meal, Gordon hadn't been able to keep his eyes away from her. Not that Virgil could blame him, Penny had looked absolutely stunning in a long blue sequin dress and matching shoes. What had become more disconcerting was the way Penelope had been returning the looks, and the knowing glances and smirks that had been coming there way from Scott and John. Making him believe that something may indeed be going on between them both.

It was now late evening, and everyone had gone off to do their own thing. Virgil had been sitting on his own at his piano, quietly playing to himself while he mulled over his thoughts about whether his brother did indeed like Penny, and if he should or shouldn't tell her how he felt. When he heard Gordon's and Penelope's voices coming from outside.

… …

"I was really enjoying this being a secret," Virgil heard Gordon say.

"Me too," Penny replied, "unfortunately, Darcy's told two of your brothers. So, knowing Scott, it won't be long until the rest of your family hear about it."

"Mm… And I'll not hear the end of the teasing!" Gordon remarked.

"It won't be that bad… Will it?"

"You know my brothers, right?"

"That's true," Virgil heard her reply, with a laugh, "but hey, on the positive side. I'm very willing to help you through that teasing!"

… …

Upon hearing the conversation go quiet, Virgil moved from the piano and made his way to the open doorway, and immediately felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach when he observed the scene in front of him. There was his younger brother, in the pool with his arms wrapped tightly around Penelope, the woman he had secretly loved for two years, as they passionately kissed each other. Stepping backwards in desperation to not see any more, Virgil crashed into the doorway which caused an almighty bang.

Gordon turned to see what was going on. "Virg, are you okay?" He asked with concern, when he saw his brother rubbing his back.

"Err, yes I'm fine," Virgil replied, trying to not look in Gordon's direction.

Suddenly realising that Virgil must have seen him and Penny kissing, and was probably feeling awkward at having spotted them. Gordon placed his arm around Penny and spoke. "So, I guess you know about me and Pen now."

"Yes," Virgil glanced at the two of them, "so, you two are dating then?"

"Yes, we are," Penny smiled, "we've been seeing each other for around six months, and decided to keep it secret."

"Oh," Virgil responded, "I can keep it secret for you."

"Thanks bro," Gordon returned, "but there's no need. Scott and John found out while on holiday, so we'll be letting everyone know!"

"Congratulations then, I guess," Virgil remarked, "I'll leave you to it. I'm tired, so I'm off to bed."

"Cool," Gordon responded with a huge grin, "see you in the morning Virg."

Half-smiling, Virgil turned and quickly made his way into his room. Then closing the door behind him he dropped onto his bed, his head slowly sinking into the pillow as the silent tears flowed from him.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	18. A Broken Heart: Pt 2: Hiding Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THEM... Yet!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **NOTES:**

 **A very short chapter that works better on it's own.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 *** The following story: A Broken Heart will be another multi-chapter. It is inspired by chats I've had with the lovely BOW ECHO.**

 *** HEAD-CANNON: My own head-cannon for this story is that Virgil is quite shy - sometimes painfully so around people he's just met.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 18. A Broken Heart, part 2. Hiding Feelings.

Virgil blearily rolled over and checked his clock for the millionth time. It was 6am, and he had only managed a few hours of broken sleep. All because his mind was caught up in the whirling thoughts of Penelope and Gordon. Penny, the woman he had secretly loved for the last 2 years, and had finally gathered enough courage to see if she felt the same, was now dating his younger brother.

Glancing once more at his clock, Virgil pushed his hands through his hair, and exhaled. He had no one to blame for this except himself. Once again, he had hidden his feelings away. Terrified of the rejection, that it was now obvious he would have received, now Penny's attraction to Gordon had been uncovered. He could understand perfectly why she liked Gordon. He was confident, outgoing, and unlike himself could hold conversations with people he had just met. Gordon was also a genuinely nice guy, he would never maliciously hurt anyone, and Virgil knew that if his brother had any suspicion that he liked her he would never have made a move. It was an unwritten thing between all of them that if they liked or dated someone, that person would be automatically off limits.

Releasing another deep breath, Virgil rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head. He really didn't want to get up yet and leave the safety of his room. Knowing that if someone spotted him up this early, they would automatically guess that something was wrong. Although, one look at his face would probably give the game away. No, the next few hours would be spent in his room, where he could gain the breathing space he needed to pull himself together and work out some way of getting over her. Which he had no idea how to do, especially when he saw her frequently due to missions, and now that Penelope and Gordon had admitted they were seeing each other her visits to the island would probably increase…

But he had to get over her, he really didn't want to damage his relationship with his brother. Although Gordon was sometimes the bane of his life, he was also one of four kindred spirits, that he loved deeper than anyone or anything else. Plus, he really didn't want his brother finding out how he felt for Penny, because knowing Gordon he would be mortified that he had unintentionally hurt his brother and would end things with her. Which was the last thing he wanted. Even from just seeing them in the pool together, he could tell that Gordon was smitten, and Penelope had looked so happy and relaxed…

And at the end of the day, that's all Virgil had ever wanted… For them both to be happy, even if it meant sacrificing his own.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	19. A Broken Heart: Pt 3: Brothers

**DISCLAIMER: STILL MAKING BELIEVE THEY ARE MINE.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 *** The following story: A Broken Heart, will be another multi-chapter. It is inspired by chats I've had with the lovely BOW ECHO.**

 *** HEAD-CANNON (FOR THIS STORY) Virgil is really shy (Sometimes painfully shy) around people he's just met.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **WARNINGS:**

 **Some mild references to romance and other stuff!**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 19: A Broken Heart, part 3. Brothers.

"Good morning," Gordon happily greeted Scott, John and Alan, as he skipped into the breakfast room.

"You're in a happy mood!" John grinned.

"And why wouldn't I be," Gordon chirped, springing over to the coffee machine and making himself a drink, "I've woken up, the sun is shining, the birds are singing happily, I've managed some well-timed laps earlier in the pool, and the day is still young!"

"Yes, I'm sure that's why you're in such a happy mood," Alan commented, "nothing to do with waking up next to the beautiful Penelope then?"

Gordon released a contented sigh. "Seriously bro, I'm not going to lie, being able to finally admit to everyone that me and Pen are officially an item is actually really nice."

"Where is Penny anyway?" Scott asked, sipping his coffee.

"She's on the beach with Tin-Tin and Darcy," Gordon answered.

"How long have you two been seeing each other anyway?" Alan questioned.

"Around 6 months."

"Wait..." Alan exclaimed. "6 months… That was before my wedding! You've seriously been dating her that long?"

"Well," Gordon laughed, "I don't think the first few months can be classed as dating, but they certainly were fun!"

"But before my wedding you said you were happy playing the field… I can't believe you kept it secret from me all this time!" Alan complained.

"Ah, bro," Gordon said placing his arm around Alan, "it was nothing against you, we just wanted to keep it quiet… It was more fun!"

"I bet it was," Scott chuckled.

"And how do you feel now it's becoming more serious?" Alan quizzed.

Gordon grinned. "Al, I have to say, I finally understand why you stuck to one woman now."

"Mm," Alan cooed, "marriage is the best!"

"Wow, don't rush me!" Gordon spluttered. "I don't know if I'd go as far as marriage… But yes, a one on one relationship, especially when the lady in question is stunningly beautiful… Well, it's perfect!"

"I definitely agree with that!" John chimed in.

Scott scrunched up his face at the conversation that was taking place. "You lot are going to make me sick with all this love talk."

"Just cause you're not getting any!" John retorted, causing Alan and Gordon to snort in amusement.

Gordon clapped John oh his back, in admiration at his comeback. "So, John. You never actually confirmed it yesterday, but the way you and Darcy seemed together, I'm guessing you're official?"

"If you saw the way they were going on together when we were in England, you really wouldn't need to ask that," Scott stated, "I hardly saw him once they'd gotten their act together."

"Ah, bro… Did you miss me?" John mocked, giving Scott a big hug.

"Get off!" Scott replied, pushing himself out of the hold. "It's just sad, that all my little brothers are all grown up, and are all now settling down!"

"We maybe all grown up, but not all of us are taken," Gordon commented, "Virg is still single."

"Where is Virgil anyway?" Alan questioned.

"It's 9am in the morning," John laughed, "where do you think he is?"

"Bed?" Alan asked. "It's just, that I thought I heard him moving about earlier this morning."

"What time was that?" Scott requested, a look of worry creeping in on his face.

"About 7am," Alan responded.

"Nah… You must be mistaken," Gordon claimed.

"I don't think so," Alan continued, not catching Gordon's warning look that Scott was about to hit full Mother Hen mode, "I was getting Tin some breakfast in bed, she's not been feeling very well the past few days, and I definitely heard him shuffling around."

"No bro, you definitely must be mistaken," Gordon stated, "my rooms next to Virgil's, you most likely heard me."

"But you were already in the pool…" Alan stopped, finally noticing the warning looks he was being shot by both Gordon and John. Alan glanced at Scott, who now had a look of panic etched over his face, one that he recognised, and on several occasions, they had all dealt with: 'Smoother Hen Mode,' about to be initiated! "Err… You know, thinking about it, I really must have misheard. I was kind of distracted, so it really could have been coming from anywhere."

"But you just sounded so certain," Scott exclaimed, "look guys, I'm not happy about this, so I'll just go and check on him and see he's alright. The only time Virg is ever up this early is if he's sick, what if he's caught that sickness bug of Tin-Tin… Or he might be having nightmares, or…"

Gordon placed his hands-on Scott's shoulders, which automatically silenced him. "Scott, it's okay, I'll go and check on him."

"But…" Scott started.

Gordon once more cut him off. "Look I'm sure Al's mistaken. Virg is probably still sleeping, and I need to get something from my room anyway. So, I'll go, and you finish your coffee… Before you give yourself a Coronary."

"Fine," Scott mumbled, "but if he's not okay, you let me know straight away."

"Yes, yes," Gordon mocked, heading out of the room before Scott changed his mind.

… …

Gordon couldn't believe Alan had slipped up like that. They all knew Scott's tendencies to launch himself into a full Smother rampage, even for the tiniest of reasons, and they were all well-trained on getting out of them, or backing up an unsuspecting brother when they hadn't realised the Hen was about to strike. Virgil had helped him out on many occasions. The most recent being when his back had flared up. He just hoped Virgil was okay, the last time he had been awake this early, apart from when he was out on missions, was when he'd suffered a bout of nightmares after being nearly shot down in Thunderbird 2 by the Sentinel.

Stopping outside the door, Gordon listened intently, he couldn't hear anything, which most likely meant that Virgil was in full hibernation. However, merely listening outside the door wouldn't suffice for Scott. So, Gordon breathed in, tapped the door lightly, and waited for the explosion of 'Why the hell are you waking me up this early!' But, instead of the expected tirade, Virgil wasn't yelling, and was instead asking who was there.

"Hey, it's Gords, can I come in?" Still listening intently, Gordon heard some shuffling around before Virgil called to say it was okay to enter. Pushing the door open, Gordon observed that Virgil was sitting up on his bed with a sketch pad in his hand. He also noticed that he must have been awake for some time as he was fully showered and changed. "Hey, you're awake early."

Virgil glanced at the clock, "guess so," he said, before focussing back on his sketch pad.

"Are you okay?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, fine," Virgil answered, without making eye contact.

"Are you sure?" Gordon questioned. "It's just, Alan said he heard you moving around at about 7am. Scott was worried, I told him I'd come and check. The guy was about to hit you with a ton of smothering, so thought I would come and rescue you."

Virgil placed his sketch pad down and, although it was forced, offered a warm smile. "Thanks Gordon."

"No problem," Gordon replied, returning the smile, "no one deserves a full blast of Smothering unexpectedly thrown at them, unless something was wrong." Which he still believed there was.

Virgil just nodded in agreement and then picked his sketch pad back up.

"So, why were you awake so early?" Gordon queried.

"Just sketching," Virgil responded.

Gordon glanced at the sketch, smiled at his brother's skill, then continued. "So, as your awake, are you going to come out and join us all?"

"Maybe later."

Gordon moved over to the bed and sat down, convinced that something was indeed bothering his brother. "Virg, are you sure you're okay? It's just… You seem distant."

Virgil sighed. "I'm good."

"And you're only answering with two words." Gordon stated.

"I'm fine!" Virgil almost snapped.

"Look, I can tell somethings wrong," Gordon persisted, determined to find out what was bugging his big brother, even if it did lead to being shouted at.

Virgil placed his sketchpad back down on the table beside him. He knew his answers had not been very well thought threw, and were unfortunately not reassuring Gordon. However, he also knew Gordon's pig-headedness to persist until he had an answer. He just hoped he could now could come up with one that would suffice.

"Well?" Gordon demanded, frowning at Virgil's silence.

"I just needed my own space," Virgil finally answered, "you know how I get!"

Gordon smiled and placed an arm soothingly around Virgil. "We all know you get shy and feel awkward around new people… Have you been having problems chatting to Darcy?"

"No, not at all. She's lovely and very easy to talk with. Our big bro's done very well for himself there!"

"Yes, he has," Gordon agreed, "but wait… If it's not Darcy?"

"Too many people around," Virgil quickly lied, "I just need some downtime."

"That's a relief," Gordon exhaled, "not that you feel that way, that sucks, and I really hate that you get that way sometimes… But, I'm really glad that it's nothing serious!" Gordon jumped of the bed. "So, will you be emerging from your cave later?"

"Definitely!" Virgil nodded.

"Great," Gordon grinned, "then I'll let Scott know that everything is A-OK!"

"Yes please," Virgil slightly laughed, "The last thing I want right now is to be smothered by the Hen."

Gordon snorted. "Well, I did owe you one from last time. So, don't worry I've got you covered."

Virgil thanked Gordon and watched him leave. Once he had left he released a huge sigh of relief. 'That was a really close call,' he thought, 'too close!' There was no way Gordon could find out how he felt about Penelope. Upsetting his brother and risking the relationship they had, was not going to happen!

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	20. A Broken Heart: Pt 4: Relationships

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T BELONG TO ME.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **NOTES:**

 **Major delay to these - sorry about that. A combination of wanting to finish Gone, moving home and loosing all of my notes for these upcoming chapters and having to find my muse for these again - But it's definitely back... And hopefully these will get updated on a, somewhat, regular basis again.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 *** The following story: A Broken Heart, will be another multi-chapter. It is inspired by chats I've had with the lovely BOW ECHO.**

 *** HEAD-CANNON (FOR THIS STORY) Virgil is really shy (Sometimes painfully shy) around people he's just met.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 20: A Broken Heart. Part 4. Relationships.

Pushing the door of his room open, Virgil glanced into the hallway, exhaling with relief when he saw it was all clear. Two hours had passed since Gordon's visit, and hunger had gotten the better of him, he also knew that if he was to avoid any more queries into his wellbeing and any potential smothering from Scott he would need to leave the safety of his room. Closing his bedroom door behind him, Virgil made his way to the kitchen hoping that as it was now 11am, the coast would be clear.

"Well would you look who finally managed to drag himself out of his room!" Scott exclaimed, when Virgil wondered into the kitchen.

Virgil glanced around the kitchen, noting all his brothers, plus Darcy Tin-Tin and Penelope. 'Okay, not as clear as he was hoping,' he thought.

"So, are you going to say hello, or are you going to just gawp at us?" Alan laughed.

"Morning," Virgil replied, faking a smile as he desperately tried not to glance over at Gordon who was currently sitting with Penelope on his lap, his arms tightly wrapped around her.

"Morning?" John said, raising an eyebrow, "It's nearing midday!"

"I guess I slept longer than usual." Virgil replied, making himself a coffee and a piece of toast.

"Mm, Gords said you were still sleeping earlier when he came to check on you." John added.

"Yeah," Virgil nodded.

"You're not catching this bug I've had?" Tin-Tin questioned.

Scott's face paled, his hand instantly landing onto Virgil's forehead.

"Get off Scott," Virgil huffed, pushing his hand away, "I'm not sick!"

"Well, you better not be!" Scott responded, scooping up the food that was on the table in front of him.

"Where are you going with all of that?" Virgil questioned, noticing both John and Darcy holding some food and drinks as well.

"Your father is setting up the barbecue," Darcy smiled.

"He's actually out of his office?" Virgil questioned.

"Thanks to Darcy," John cooed, gazing fondly at the woman next to him.

"Wow, you must have superpowers, or something?" Virgil commented.

"No," Darcy laughed, "I just reminded him that me and Penelope were only here for the remainder of the weekend, John would be heading back to Thunderbird 5 to relieve Brains, and he probably wouldn't be back down until Christmas."

"Plus, I think he's a bit delirious that two more of us are now in committed relationships." Gordon added, kissing Penelope on the lips.

"Hey, watch the P.D.A!" Scott exclaimed.

"Nope, can't do that!" Gordon replied, wrapping his arms tighter around Penny's waist as he kissed her once more.

Virgil frowned at the affection the couple were showing each other.

"Hey Virg, you okay?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you look as grossed out by them as Scott does?"

"No, not at all," Virgil quickly lied.

"Well, I think it is," Scott huffed, "no commitment for me."

"One of these days some girl is going to knock you off your feet!" John stated.

"Not in this universe she's not," Scott retaliated, "love them and leave them, that's my motto!"

"You're such a catch!" John retorted, shaking his head as he and Darcy began to carry their stuff out of the kitchen.

"Hey," Scott protested, following them. "according to the twins I successfully pulled in London, I'm a great find!"

Alan shook his head when the three of them had finally left. "You know, with Scott as a role model I have no idea how three of us managed to get into a serious relationship, especially you Gordon, no offence."

"None taken," Gordon laughed, "I know what I was like, but I didn't stand a chance when it came to this one."

Penelope smiled at him warmly. "Just keep remembering how lucky you are!"

"I know I am!" Gordon responded. "In fact, you make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world!"

"Yes, you are!" Virgil muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, did you say something Virgil?" Penny asked, pulling away from the kisses, Gordon was planting on her.

"No, nothing," Virgil lied.

"Hey Virg, could you please give Tin a check-up later?"

"Alan," Tin-Tin moaned, "I'm fine!"

"Well, I'd still like you to get checked over," Alan replied, "just in case it's anything serious!"

"What are your symptoms?" Virgil enquired.

"Tired and feeling nauseous," Tin-Tin answered.

"And she's been sick the last two nights." Alan added.

"Any temperature?" Virgil asked.

"No," Tin-Tin said, shaking her head.

"Well, I can give you a check-up, but is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

Tin-Tin visibly paled and darted out of the room.

"Tin?" Alan shouted, running after her.

"Ooh, there might be babies in the house," Penelope sighed lovingly.

"Ah?" Gordon remarked, turning a slight greenish colour.

"Not us," Penelope answered, "Alan and Tin-Tin."

"Oh, that's good," Gordon responded.

"Nice to know where you stand on the issue." Penelope retorted.

"Hey, I'm not saying never," Gordon exclaimed, "just not right now."

"Good, I'll make sure to remind you of that statement in the future!" Penelope stated, leaning in and kissing him once more. "Now Virg, where do you stand on the whole commitment issue?"

Virgil glanced up from the coffee he was staring into. "Commitment issue?"

"You're not in the same mindset as Scott, are you?" Penelope questioned.

"No," Virgil answered, "one-night stands have never been my thing."

"Just as I presumed," she said with a big smile while standing and walking over to him. "are you seeing anyone?"

"No," Virgil sighed, "No, I'm not."

"Well I know a few girls, or guys who I could set you up with!"

"Girls," Virgil clarified, "and it's okay, I'm not really looking for anything right now."

"Oh, come on. They might be perfect for you!"

"Honestly Pen, I really don't need setting up."

"Okay," Penny answered, pulling Virgil into a hug before looking at him again, "sorry to pressurise you, it's just you're like a brother…"

"Like a brother?"

"Yes of course," she said, pulling him tighter into the hug, "And you're looking sad, so I wanted to cheer you up!"

Gordon cocked his head at his brother. "Mm… You're looking a bit miserable, as something happened?"

"I'm fine," Virgil snapped, "and nothing's happened!"

"Okay," Gordon exclaimed, signalling to Penny that they should perhaps leave Virgil in peace, "we'll be outside enjoying the barbecue, if you want us!"

'Ag!' Virgil inwardly screamed, his head flopping to the table when Gordon and Penelope had left the kitchen.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	21. A Broken Heart: Pt 5: Exposed

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing them.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 *** The following story: A Broken Heart, will be another multi-chapter. It is inspired by chats I've had with the lovely BOW ECHO.**

 *** HEAD-CANNON (FOR THIS STORY) Virgil is really shy (Sometimes painfully shy) around people he's just met.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 21: A Broken Heart, part 5: Exposed.

A brother, this whole time Penelope had thought of him as a brother. He couldn't believe it. Before he'd found out that she was dating Gordon he had thought he had stood a chance, even if it had been a slim one, but when she had labelled him in that way it had felt like a knife was being plunged deep into his heart. Virgil pushed his hands through his hair and exhaled. He knew that Penny hadn't meant to hurt him, she had just wanted to cheer him up, and would be extremely upset if she realised how her words had made him feel. His head sank back onto the table, as he released another heavy sigh. He really needed to get a hold on his feelings. If he didn't then it would soon become obvious to Gordon how he felt about Penelope, and if Gordon wasn't the one to catch on, then one of his other brothers surely would. The problem was that he had no idea how, especially now Penelope would be visiting a lot more. Plus, constantly seeing them being so affectionate towards each other made him feel like his insides were ripping apart. Not that he could blame them for being that way, they were obviously very much in love, and he knew damn well that if he'd been the one to capture Penny's heart he would have acted the exact same way. Pulling himself from his chair, Virgil began to pace back and forth. 'Come on Virg,' he inwardly chastised, knowing he was now going to have to go outside and join the rest of his family, "you can get a grip on this!'

"Sorry, I forgot my…" Gordon began, walking back into the kitchen. "Wow Virg, are you pacing?"

"I err…" Virgil mumbled, now frozen to the spot.

"Seriously Virgil, what the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh, come on, Scott's the pacer of the family, not you," Gordon looked on Virgil's pained face, "please Virgil, something is obviously upsetting you, and I want you to sit down and tell me."

"Nothing's wrong!" Virgil snapped, pushing past Gordon and fleeing the room.

… …

An hour later:

Gordon munched on his burger, while he considered Virgil. His brother was currently sitting hunched over on another lounger, doodling in his sketchbook and had not said a word to him since the incident in the kitchen. In fact, thinking about it, Virgil hadn't said much to anyone since joining them for the barbecue. Gordon inwardly frowned, he'd had a feeling this morning that something wasn't quite right, but know he knew for definite that something was bothering his brother. For whatever reason though, Virgil was trying to bottle it up and not divulge exactly what the problem was, which was not something unheard of in his family. However, if it was one of his other brothers or himself trying to hold back their feelings, then Virgil would always be there with a warm smile, a listening ear, and a giant bear hug; which would always make them open their hearts. Now though, Virgil was the one with the problem and he was determined he was somehow going to get to the bottom of it.

Pulling Penny, who had fallen asleep, closer to him Gordon placed a soft kiss on her head as he pondered how to approach the situation. He could bring one of his brothers in to help him, but John's attention was currently taken up by Darcy and after they had eaten the pair had gone for a walk along the beach. Alan was undeniably a no go. He and Tin-Tin had been inseparable since Virgil's suggestion that Tin could be pregnant, and were currently in an, obviously, very private conversation in the lounge. There was of course the resident Smother Hen, but Scott was currently topless and taking a nap on one of the sun loungers, it certainly was a good job his thoughts were taken up with Virgil otherwise his oldest brother would have succumbed to one of his pranks. No, he was going to have to handle this himself, he just needed to wait until he could get Virgil on his own.

… …

Two Hours Later:

Virgil released a broad smile at Alan and Tin-Tin as he checked the results.

"Well?" Alan asked nervously.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be an uncle!"

Tin-Tin gazed at Virgil wide eyed. "You mean?"

"Yep," Virgil answered, "you're pregnant, and going on the dates you gave me I'd put you around 7 weeks… So, how do you feel?"

Alan released a deep breath. "Shocked obviously. This wasn't planned but…"

"But?" Virgil interrupted.

Tin-Tin gripped Alan's hand. "But, we couldn't be happier!"

Virgil grinned at the couple. "That's great… So, are you going to tell the others, or do you want to keep this to yourself for a bit longer?"

"Ideally, we would have liked to," Alan said, "but as Gordon was in the kitchen earlier when you suggested pregnancy, I doubt there's much chance of that."

"Mm, probably not," Virgil agreed, "so, are you going to announce it later today?"

Tin-Tin nodded. "Well, we might as well get it over and done with."

"Do you think dad will be angry?" Alan questioned.

"No way, this is his first grandchild," Virgil responded, "he's going to be ecstatic!"

Alan grinned, the look of worry disappearing from his face. "Thank you, Virgil."

"No problem," Virgil pulled them both into a quick hug before watching them leave the room.

"So, good news then?"

"You'll find out later," Virgil replied, glancing over at Gordon who had just entered the infirmary.

"So," Gordon began, shutting the door, "are you going to tell me what was bugging you earlier?"

Virgil turned his back to Gordon, so he could put away the equipment he had used. "Nothing was bugging me."

"Really, so you were just pacing for no reason?"

"Yep!"

"Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Don't lie to me!"

Virgil turned back to face Gordon. "I'm not lying… Scott's always pacing, so I thought I'd give it a go, it's actually kind of relaxing."

"Relaxing," Gordon snorted, "really?"

"Yes, really!" Virgil pushed past Gordon and tried to open the door. "Why's the door locked?"

"Because I've locked it, and I'm not opening it until you sit down and tell me what the hell is going on!"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	22. A Broken Heart: Pt 6: Confessions

**DISCLAIMER: STILL NOT MINE.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 *** The following story: A Broken Heart,** **will be another multi-chapter. It is inspired by chats I've had with the lovely BOW ECHO.**

 *** HEAD-CANNON (FOR THIS STORY) Virgil is really shy (Sometimes painfully shy) around people he's just met.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 22: A Broken Heart, part 6: Confessions.

"Open the door Gordon!"

"No Virgil, as I've just said, I'm not going to open this door until you tell me what's wrong."

"And as I've already told you, nothing's wrong!"

"Why do you keep lying to me?"

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are!"

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because," Gordon stated, "you're a terrible liar."

"No, I'm not," Virgil huffed. "now hand over the keys, before I force them off you."

"Well you can try, but I will warn you they are somewhere only my beautiful lady will go."

"Seriously Gordon, that's disgusting!"

"Yes, well you know me!"

"Unfortunately, I do," Virgil frowned.

Ignoring his brother's comment, Gordon sat himself down on a chair before speaking once more. "Now, you've got a choice. You can tell me what's going on and I'll let you out, or you can keep lying to me and we both stay in here."

"Fine," Virgil retorted, sitting himself down, "if you're happy to wait in here indefinitely, then that's okay with me!"

Gordon sighed at the way Virgil had now defensively folded his arms. "Seriously Virg, this is not you… Please tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing's going on!" Virgil snapped.

"Well, we all know that," Gordon joked.

Virgil rolled his eyes at his brother's inappropriate humour. "You knew what I meant, and as I've said a million times… Nothing… Is… Wrong!

"Fine, don't talk," Gordon pouted.

Virgil shook his head. "You're such a child!"

"I'm not the one who's lying," Gordon scoffed.

"And I'm not the one who's locked us in here for no reason!" Virgil retaliated.

"There's a perfectly good reason for this!" Gordon countered.

"If you say so," Virgil replied, pulling himself out of his chair and walking to the opposite side of the room.

"Look, if you don't start talking then I'm going to start drawing my own conclusions." Receiving no response from Virgil, Gordon continued. "Fine, let's look at the clues shall we... Firstly, you've been acting unusual all day… Thinking about it, I don't believe I've spotted anything before that. So, you've either been managing to hide it and somethings happened to make it worse, or whatever's occurred as only transpired in the past 24 hours, so which is it?" Gordon placed a hand on Virgil's back when he received no response. "Virg, please talk to me."

Virgil shrugged Gordon's hand away. "There's nothing to talk about!"

"Oh, come on," Gordon sighed with exasperation, "just focussing on today's strange behaviour shows that there clearly is... There's been the pacing, which really doesn't suit you by the way, and just before I walked in on that bizarreness you snapped at me… You were awake extremely early and considering how much you treasure your sleep, then I would certainly rank that high on the oddness scale… Oh, and even though I discovered you awake and dressed at 9am, you really didn't want to come out of your room, or for anyone else to know. You used the excuse that you needed some space and… Wait, when I asked why you were awake you said that you were sketching. You never actually told me what woke you up so early in the first place." Shaking his head at his brother when he silently turned his back to him, Gordon continued. "Mm, what else… Oh, you've been distant, moody, and you turned Penelope down when she offered to set you up with someone… I mean who does that? Especially if you've seen some of the beauties she as for friends!"

"No one compares to…"

"Wait, do you like someone?" Gordon questioned when Virgil stopped speaking.

Silently, Virgil nodded his confirmation.

But that should be good news… Unless…" Gordon sighed, "She doesn't feel the same?"

Virgil glanced at his brother, who had somehow managed to turn him around to face him. "No… No, she doesn't."

"Oh bro, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay."

"It's obviously not though," Gordon placed his hand on his brothers arm and guided him to a chair, "seriously Virg, why didn't you talk to one of us?"

"It's complicated."

"Don't give me, it's complicated!" Gordon frowned. "Someone's obviously hurt you, and you've been trying to deal with it yourself."

"It's not her fault."

"Why?"

"I..." Virgil slowly exhaled. "I never told her how I felt."

"So, how do you know she's not interested?"

"She's with someone else."

"What if she likes you more?"

"She really doesn't… Besides, the guy she's with is great, and I've never seen her so happy!"

"Wow… You really love this girl, don't you?"

"Yes." Virgil mumbled.

"How long have you loved her?"

"I guess I always have."

Gordon placed a reassuring hand on Virgil's arm. "All this love stuff with me and Pen, and John and Darcy really can't be helping?"

"You guys deserve to be happy!"

"Yes, and so do you!"

"I guess so."

"Of course, you do!" Gordon gazed at his brother's obvious sadness. "You know, this will get easier, and you can talk things out with me and Pen at anytime!"

"With Penny?"

"Yes, she's been worried about you as well."

"She has?"

"Of course, she's already told you that you're like a brother to her."

Virgil's shoulders visibly sagged. "Yes, I know!"

Gordon stared at his brother with concern. "Virg, who is this girl?"

Virgil looked away from his brother. "No one you know."

"Come on Virgil, we've already established that you're a terrible liar!"

"It doesn't matter who it is."

"Yes, it does," Gordon closed his eyes hoping he was wrong, "is it Penny?"

"Gordon, I…"

Gordon opened his eyes and stared at Virgil. "Is it?"

Virgil silently nodded.

"I can't believe this!"

"Gords I…" Virgil's voice trailed off, his head sinking into his hands. "I'm so sorry!"

"Why the hell are you sorry, I'm the one who should be apologising!"

Virgil sat back up and looked at Gordon with a puzzled expression. "Why?"

"Because now I'm thinking back on the way you've previously acted around Penelope, and it's really obvious how you've felt about her."

"It is?"

"Yes… And I should never have made a move on her!"

"No," Virgil replied, shaking his head vigorously, "you didn't know, and this is not your fault, it's mine!"

Gordon went to protest, but then paused and released a slight laugh. "You know, I think we could be here all day blaming ourselves, and refusing to blame each other."

Virgil half-smiled. "Yes, you're right about that!"

For the next few minutes they both remained quiet until Gordon broke the silence. "Virg, I…"

"What?" Virgil asked, when Gordon went quiet once more.

"I'm going to break it off with Penny!"

Virgil silently stood from his chair stepped over to Gordon and then gave him a slight whack across the back of his head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Gordon whined.

"For being an idiot!"

"I'm not being an idiot!"

"Yes, you are," Virgil pulled his chair closer and then sat back down, "now listen to me... You are not breaking up with Penelope!"

"But…"

"No buts… You love her, right?"

"With all my heart!"

"And she obviously really loves you!"

"Yes… But you love her too!"

"But, she doesn't love me… Well, not in that way," Virgil forced a smile, "I just want you both to be happy!"

"Yes, I know you do… But it's not fair for you to have to see us together all the time."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be able to get over this crush!"

Gordon frowned, leaned over, and whacked Virgil around the back of his head.

"Ouch," Virgil moaned, "what was that for?"

"Payback… Plus, now you are the one being an idiot."

"No, I'm not," Virgil grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, you are!" Gordon's reached out and took Virgil's hands in his own. "Now, I want you to listen to me for a minute. Firstly, I am going to worry about you, for the exact same reason you are always worrying about me, because you're my brother and I love you… Secondly, you can't just expect to get over Penny, and you can not convince me that it's just a crush… You've already admitted that you've liked her since the first time you saw her, and the more you talk about her the more apparent it is how much you actually do love her!"

"Please don't break up with her." Virgil begged.

"On one condition," Gordon said, wiping away a tear that had fallen onto Virgil's cheek.

"What's that?"

"I really wish that I could help you move past these feelings, but I really don't think that me, or Penelope can… or should," Gordon exhaled, "so, you need to promise me that you will talk to one of the others… Talk to all of them if you need too!"

Virgil nodded. "I promise!"

"Good!"

"And you'll promise not to break it off with Penny?"

"Yes, I promise!" After a short pause, Gordon stood from his chair and glanced at the door. "I guess we should be getting out of this room."

"Yeah, Pen will be wondering where you are."

"She was asleep, but if she does wake she will know that I've come to talk to you." Gordon looked back at his brother. "She's going to want to know what was bothering you."

"Please don't tell her." Virgil pleaded.

"I can understand why you don't want me too, but I may not have a choice."

Why?"

"Well, you're going to speak to the other guys, and it might accidently get back to her."

"Then I'll handle this myself!"

"No, you will not!"

"Please Gordon, I don't want to lose her as a friend."

"You won't!" Gordon took in the look of horror that was still plastered across Virgil's face. "Look, how about we take this one step at a time."

"How?"

"Talk things through with just one person to start with… Then if you need to talk to anyone else, then we will chat more about whether we let Penny know or not, how does that sound?"

"Yes," Virgil exhaled with relief, "okay."

"Good… Now, how about us getting out of here?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"FAB!" Gordon responded, pulling the keys out of his back pocket.

"Wait, the keys were in your pocket this entire time?"

Gordon grinned. "Of course, you didn't really think that I'd put them anywhere else, did you?"

"Well, it is you!"

Gordon chuckled as he opened the door. "I'm heading outside, how about you?"

"My room."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I just need a lie down."

"Okay… But I think that you should talk to someone straight away," Gordon thought for a moment and then smiled, "and I know the perfect person for the job."

"Who?"

"You'll see…" Gordon squeezed Virgil's hand when he noted the look of concern. "You do trust me?"

"With my life!"

"Good! Now, I want you to go to your room and get that lie down that you said you needed. I'll be sending in the support in an hour, okay?"

"Yes, Smother Fish!"

"You know, Smother Hen I would have protested too… But a Smother Fish," Gordon snorted, "that I like!"

Virgil smiled, turned towards his room but then stopped and looked back at his brother. "Gords…"

"Yeah?"

Virgil strode over to Gordon and drew him in to an immense hug. "Thanks, for understanding, and for being a great brother!"

Gordon breathed in the warmth of the embrace before pulling himself back out. "Am I your best brother?"

Virgil released a deep laugh. "You tie first with the others!"

"Fair enough."

"I'll see you later."

"Okay," Gordon said, beginning to walk away, "Now go and get that rest!"

… …

Virgil yawned, and sat up when a short tap sounded at his door. Glancing at his clock he noted the hour had already passed and whomever Gordon had decided would be best for him to talk to had arrived. Another slight knock sounded again, and Virgil decided to bite the bullet. "Yeah."

"Hello sweetheart."

Virgil sighed with relief. "Grandma!"

"Gordon's filled me in on everything!" She nudged Virgil over, so she could sit on the bed. "Now, how is that heart of yours?"

Virgil sighed but didn't answer.

"Well?"

"Breaking!"

"Oh sweetheart, come here!" She said, wrapping him into her arms and allowing the pent-up tears he had been holding in to finally cascade.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Next set of stories: Fallout: A continuation of 'A Broken Heart.'**


	23. Fallout: Pt 1: Heart-to-heart

**Disclaimer: Just kidnapping them - I will release them soon.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **First of all I would like to apologise for the nearly 6 month wait on this update. A combination of being distracted by my Bad Day fic (Now completed) and loosing my passion for these stories as stopped me updating... But after reading through the previous chapters and updating them for grammar and other various niggles (Nothing major, so shouldn't be any need to go back and reread - Unless you want to of course.) I'm ready to continue these.**

 **(Updated - for grammar and other small issues)**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **This next section of stories are titled 'FALL OUT' and continue straight after 'A BROKEN HEART' (Previously titled: Jealousy)**

 **A short chapter - but beginning of next one is already written so will try and give you a quicker update.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 23: Fallout, part 1: Heart-to-heart.

With her one arm secured around him, Sally gently stroked her grandson's hair with her other free hand. For the last few hours she had been quietly listening to Virgil off load his feelings to her and the more he did speak the more obvious it became how much, although unrequited, he truly loved Penelope. Eventually, he had grown quite but still she didn't speak. Words filled with 'everything will be okay,' 'there's plenty more fish in the sea,' 'you'll get over this,' and other such promises that people always uttered after a heartbreak of any kind were not what Virgil needed, and from personal experience she knew these never helped, no matter how well intentioned the person saying it was. No, what her grandson needed now was a listening ear, no judgement, and time and space to heal…

Getting that space however was going to prove very difficult. They already saw Penny quite often and now her relationship with Gordon was no longer a secret, she knew that her visits would become a lot more frequent. Plus, seeing Penelope and Gordon together really wouldn't help… Granted, now Gordon knew he would naturally want to curb his affection towards Penny when Virgil was around. However, this would be very difficult if she remained in the dark… "I'm afraid," she eventually said, "Penny will need to know what's going on."

"But she'll feel awkward around me."

"Unfortunately, that is bound to happen, but it won't be permanent. Plus, it may prove a lot more problematic if Penny doesn't know."

"Why?"

"Well, Gordon will probably restrict how affectionate he is with Penny when you are around. No doubt, this will leave the poor girl very confused by the change in his attitude, and unfortunately, it may result in the false assumption that his feelings towards her have changed…"

"And she might break up with him?" Virgil finished.

"Exactly," Sally replied.

"I don't want that to happen… She looks so happy when she's with him."

"Yes," Sally admitted, "she does."

Virgil released a deep sigh. "I wish I could get away from all of this."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"Mm?"

"Maybe some leave will help," she reiterated, "a holiday won't mend that heart of yours, but it will give you a chance to refresh, and it will give you the initial space you need to begin the healing process."

"I don't think dad will be able to spare me."

"Yes, he can… Scott and John have just returned from a vacation, Alan and Tin-Tin had their honeymoon, Gordon had that break back in June. Myself, Kyrano, Brains and even your father have had at least a weekend away this year, and when was your last time off? Oh, and the two weeks you had to have off in January for that bout of flu doesn't count!"

Virgil cast his mind back. "My college reunion."

"That was over a year ago," Sally responded sternly, "and if my memory recalls you gave up the opportunity to meet up with some college friends at the beginning of August because of Alan and Tin-Tins honeymoon… You are well overdue some time away!"

"I understand where you are coming from grandma, but I really don't think a holiday is on the cards."

"Why not?"

"I've got a feeling that two of our members are going to need to work a lot less."

"Why?"

"You'll find out later," Virgil answered with a smile, knowing the results of the tests he had run on Tin-Tin earlier that day, "but don't worry it's something good."

"Well, I'll hold off on the vacation idea until I discover what it is," Sally replied, "but, if you are right and getting the much-needed space that you need is not possible, then I do think you will need more than just me to talk to."

"Scott?"

"Yes, and the other's if you need," Sally paused, noting the worry on Virgil's face, "why is that such a bad thing? Gordon's reaction wasn't what you feared."

"No, it wasn't," Virgil admitted, "and if it wasn't for him then I wouldn't be talking to you."

"Exactly… So, you will think about talking to your brothers and Penny?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good," Sally said, smiling warmly as she brought him into a loving hold, "meanwhile," she added, leaning back out of the cuddle and checking her watch, "I wouldn't be surprised if your father is getting the barbeque ready for dinner and if you do want to think about things first, then I would suggest that you wash that face of yours. Those tear tracks will set Scott's warning signals off and then you will have no choice but to tell him what's going on."

"That's true," Virgil lightly chuckled, making to stand but automatically freezing when his bedroom door swung open.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	24. Fallout: Pt 2: Concern

**Disclaimer: They belong to others.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **NOTES:**

 *** Thank you to all who have read and reviewed the previous chapter.**

 *** This next section of stories are titled 'FALL OUT' and continue straight after 'A BROKEN HEART' (Previously titled: Jealousy)**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Updated - Some small spelling/grammar issues.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 24: Fallout, part 2: Concern.

30 Minutes Before…

Sipping on her iced tea, Penelope gazed thoughtfully at Gordon who was snuggled next to her on a sun lounger. He had seemed a little distant since she had woken from her nap a few hours before. She knew that it must have something to do with Virgil who had worried both of them earlier that day with his odd behaviour. Gordon had revealed that when she'd slept he had gone to speak with his brother but when she had pressed for what the problem was, Gordon had said that at the moment he was unable to elaborate on what was wrong. Most likely some brotherly code not to share the details had passed between them which she completely understood and accepted. However, if the current furrow on his brow deepened she may have to drag whatever it was out of him.

A sudden splash of water hitting her legs and covering Gordon's followed by a deep laugh brought her out of the thoughts she had been in. Looking towards the pool, Penny lowered her glasses at the culprit who was grinning at her. "Scott Tracy what are you up to?"

"Sorry Pen, didn't mean to catch you," Scott happily returned as he swam to the edge, "just trying to get the 'Little Merman's' attention… He seems to be in a world of his own."

"Ha," Gordon remarked, not quite catching what had been said. "did you say something Scott?"

"He just splashed you with water and referred to you as the Little Merman." Penelope informed him.

"I'm going to kill Alan for coming up with that nickname," Gordon mumbled.

"It wasn't Alan who told us," John chipped in, from the sun lounger he was sharing with Darcy, "it was Virg."

"When?" Gordon asked.

"During that Cornwall incident," Penny answered.

Scott and John both paled. "Pen, Gordon's not meant to know."

"She's my girlfriend of course she's going to tell me… Oh, and don't worry," Gordon added, "I won't say anything to dad."

Scott and John looked at each other, both believing they knew what was about to come. "So, what have we got to give you in return?" Scott eventually queried, pulling himself out of the pool and sitting on the edge.

"Nothing," Gordon replied, sitting up straighter and removing his arm from around Penelope when he noticed the door he'd been staring at open, but automatically drooping back down and snuggling close to her again when he noticed it was their father and Kyrano, "got other stuff on my mind."

"Okay," Scott said, grabbing a towel to dry himself, "what's up?"

"Nothing." Gordon sighed, glancing back towards the door.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Scott retorted, when Gordon flinched at the sight of the door opening but resettling when Tin-Tin and Alan emerged.

"I'm putting the food on," their dad called over to them, "can someone fetch your grandma and Virgil."

"I will," Gordon replied, beginning to move out of the chair.

"No, you can stay here," Scott ordered, pulling his top on, "I need to get a drink, so I'll go and find them… And when I get back I want to know what's wrong!"

"But, nothing is…"

"No buts," Scott interrupted, "and don't give me a nothing is wrong excuse… Something is up, and I want to know what… Your big brother has spoken!"

"Ooh Smother Hen alert!" John chuckled as Scott walked away.

… …

With a cool bottle of juice in hand, Scott moved throughout the island home looking for his grandma and Virgil. He had expected to discover his grandma in the kitchen pottering about, but when she hadn't been there his next port of call was to try Virgil's usual spots, and hoping he would find his grandma on the way. Virgil's beloved piano had been checked on the way to the kitchen, so his next stop was his art studio. Finding that empty, Scott knew there were only two places where his brother could possibly be… He was either happily working away on Thunderbird 2 with classical music blaring away, or… He really hoped he was wrong… But his brother was in his room taking a nap… And that last option, when his brother had managed his usual lie in, never happened unless… He was ill, or upset, or… 'Shut up head,' Scott silently chastised, 'I've already got Gords to worry about!' Still, he gripped onto his drink a little tighter and hurried towards the bedrooms.

Sighing with relief when he heard the unmistakeable voice of his grandma coming from Virgil's bedroom door, Scott slowed down his pace… 'So, that's where they both are, happily chattering away… But wait… Why would his brother need to talk with their grandma, that meant something was wrong… Leaning his ear at the door, he listened intently…

…

"Good," he heard his grandma say, "meanwhile, I wouldn't be surprised if your father is getting the barbeque ready for dinner and if you do want to think about things first, then I would suggest that you wash that face of yours. Those tear tracks…"

…

'Tears… God damn it,' Scott inwardly groaned, not taking in the rest of the conversation, 'why did he have to be the oldest with four younger brothers, with the amount of worry they caused him they were all definitely going to turn him grey before he hit 30!' Pushing the door open, Scott went to speak but automatically paused taking in the sight of his younger brothers paled tear stained complexion… "Virg… What's wrong?"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**

 **... ...**

 **Prompts Excepted: If there are any areas of the boys lives you would like to see covered in this fic then let me know.**


	25. Fallout: Pt 3: Ally

**Disclaimer: Not mine -Yet!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **NOTES:**

 *** Thank you for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy this next part.**

 *** This next section of stories are titled 'FALL OUT' and continue straight after 'A BROKEN HEART' (Previously titled: Jealousy)**

 *** If there are any areas of the boys lives you would like to see covered in this fic then let me know**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **UPDATED - For Spelling/Grammar issues.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 25: Fallout, part 3: Ally.

Slipping into the sun lounger closest to John and Darcy, Scott grumpily huffed to himself. After discovering Virgil with an obvious tear stained face, he had not been given an opportunity to discover what was bothering him, and had instead been ordered by his grandma to return to the pool and enjoy himself… But how could he enjoy the warmth the early evening had to offer and the barbeque meal his father was preparing when his brother was so sad. Then there was his other younger brother to add to his list of worries, Gordon was obviously bothered by something, but he had denied it, and was now deliberately avoiding eye contact with him. 'No,' Scott inwardly mumbled, 'he wouldn't have this… None of his brothers would suffer on his watch, and he would get to the bottom of this!'

"Geez Scott, what's with the frown?"

"Ah?" Scott remarked, slipping out of the thoughts he had been in and glancing towards John.

"You're not still fretting over Gordon, are you?" John queried removing his arm from around Darcy, and sitting himself up.

"He's one of my many worries," Scott admitted with a deep sigh.

"Why," John asked, moving from his own sun lounger and budging Scott over so he could share his, "what else is bothering you?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Scott smiled at John's stern look, "I promise I'll divulge more when I can."

"Okay," John flashed a look towards Gordon and then focussed back on Scott, "as for Gords, yes he's been a bit twitchy this afternoon…"

"So, you also think something is up?"

"Maybe, but you know as well as I do, all of our little brothers have to be handled differently… And," John added with a look towards Gordon who currently had Penelope lovingly bundled in his arms, and was thankfully not paying any attention to them, "our little fish is no exception."

"Yes, I know… If we push him to open up he'll close himself off."

"Absolutely, it's best to leave him alone until he's ready to talk… But nine times out of ten he'll come and seek one of us out, usually Virg!"

Scott exhaled slowly, his frown slightly deepening. "What if Virgil has his own issues?"

"Why, what's wrong with Virgil?"

"Nothing," Scott unconvincingly answered.

"Really?" John queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine," Scott huffed, "there is something."

"So, he was your other worry then?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded, "but I'm more concerned because he hasn't done his usual thing and spoken to me"

"Damn," John exhaled, "that means if something is wrong, then he's bottling it up and trying to deal with it himself."

"Oh, there's definitely something wrong," Scott said leaning closer to John and speaking in a quieter tone, "I just found him in his room, he had been chatting to grandma."

"If he's talking then that's a good sign."

"But," Scott unhappily added, "he had obviously been crying."

John's face paled. "Shit!"

"Yes, I know."

"Well, whatever it is, I'll help you get him to open up to us both."

"You will?"

"Of course."

"I thought you might say the same thing you did with Gords, let him come to us and not force it."

"Nope, tears are a gamechanger, and I would have said the same if you'd spotted Gordon crying."

"So, I've got you as an ally?"

"Absolutely!"

"Thanks," Scott replied, placing a hand on his brothers back.

"No problem," John returned with a look towards Darcy who was now glancing towards him with a very seductive smile, "anyway, looks like I'm needed… But we'll discuss tactics later, okay?"

"Yes, okay," Scott replied, followed by a loud "YUCK," when his brother moved back on to the sun lounger he had been sharing with his girlfriend and began fervently kissing her, "will you two cut that out!"

Overhearing this, Gordon removed his attention from the door he had been religiously watching and grinned at his eldest brother. "Are you getting grossed out again Scott? Because me and Pen can make it ten times worse."

"Geez guys," Scott exclaimed when Gordon rolled on top of Penelope and also began passionately kissing her, "get a room!"

"Okay, that's enough," their father called out while chuckling under his breath at his son's antics, "foods up… Ah, mother, Virgil there you are!"

Freezing in mid kiss, Gordon gazed towards the door. His grandma was stood in the doorway, a hand placed protectively on Virgil's shoulder. His brother was currently trying his hardest to look unbothered by the situation, but the expression in his eyes gave away the pain he was obviously in.

… …

A few hours later:

Finishing of his burger, Virgil gazed unhappily at Gordon. Ever since his presence had been known his brother had stopped being overly affectionate around Penelope. Yes, they had been sitting next to each other, but the hand holding, the loving arms he had openly placed around her, and the kissing had all ceased… And from observing Penelope's reaction to this he could see that she already knew something was wrong. If Gordon kept this up, then he could definitely see this affecting their relationship. He would have to tell her, or agree to Gordon filling her in. Plus, even though he knew it would hurt, he had to make Gordon and Penelope agree not to downplay their relationship when he was nearby, it just wasn't fair to them. Removing his attention from his younger brother, Virgil's eyes fell towards his eldest. Thankfully, for reasons unknown, Scott had not sought him out after catching him with a tear-stained face earlier, and was instead in a deep conversation with John. Which was good, as he didn't feel that he quite had the energy to deal with the smothering that he knew would come... 'Oh no," he inwardly sighed, noting Scott finishing his talk and begin looking determinedly in is direction with… 'Crap,' when he noticed John was also sharing the same expression as Scott... That meant Scott had shared this with John and they were banding together… He didn't stand a chance… Especially as Scott was now making a beeline straight for him… Thankfully, an ally had his back and was now blocking his brother's route.

"Could you please pass me one of those napkins behind you?"

"Grandma, I know what you are doing!"

"I really don't know what you are talking about dear," Sally replied, gesturing to the table, "napkins please."

Sighing, Scott turned and picked up a few napkins. "Here you are grandma."

"Thank you," she returned, accepting the napkins when he faced her again.

"May I get past please," he asked when she was still blocking his way.

"Yes," she responded with a somewhat sly smile as she stepped to the side, "you may."

"Thank you," he said striding towards where Virgil had been only to stop short when he realised his brother was no longer there.

"He's over by dad," John informed him as he came to join his brother, "would have stopped him, but I think he's figured out I know something is up, so he snuck around the other way.

"He's really trying to get out of talking to us, isn't he?"

"Yeah," John sighed, "but he should know the rules by now… Tears equals opening up, no matter how difficult it may be!"

"Absolutely," Scott replied, observing his grandma was once again prepared to block their path, "it's going to be difficult to get to him."

"Not if you distract grandma, and I sneak past."

"Great idea," Scott grinned, turning to make his way towards Virgil.

John smiled when as predicted their grandma stopped Scott's progress, happy that she was distracted, John slipped past them both and made his way towards his brother… He had him, he was firmly in his sights, and even though he could see Virgil trying to find a way to escape he knew he couldn't until… Both Alan and Tin-Tin stepped out of nowhere and blocked his way with a loud cough which gained everybody's attention.

"So, we have an announcement," Tin-Tin explained with a nervous glance towards her father and Jeff.

Alan gripped her hand. "Myself and Tin-Tin discovered something earlier today… We would have ideally liked to let you know at a later date, but Gordon kind of knows so we figured we'd tell everyone before he did.

"Hey," Gordon protested, "I can so keep a secret."

"He really can," Virgil acknowledged with a half-smile towards his brother.

"so, what's this news then?" Jeff questioned standing up, a slight look of worry on his face.

Alan grinned at his father. "Nothing to fret about, we think it's good, and we are both hoping that you do too."

"Well, what is it then?" Scott anxiously asked.

Alan removed his hand from Tin-Tin's and placed it lovingly around her waist. His other hand automatically going to her stomach while she beamed at the group staring back at them. "I'm pregnant!"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	26. Fallout: Pt 4: Morning Thoughts

**Disclaimer: They belong to others.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Thank you so much to all of you for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy the update... With a very shameful ;) addition to it. hehe...**

 **... ... ... ...**

 *** This next section of stories are titled 'FALL OUT' and continue straight after 'A BROKEN HEART' (Previously titled: Jealousy)**

 *** If there are any areas of the boys lives you would like to see covered in this fic then let me know**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **UPDATED - Spelling/grammar issues.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 26: Fallout, part 4: Morning Thoughts.

6.30m:

Everything became clearer here… It was the place where he came to celebrate a job well done, to tire his mind when he was worn out after a mission had lasted more than 24 hours, and where he headed when emotions were running high after a rescue had failed. It was where he came when trying to cool his temper after an argument with a brother, or just when he simply needed his own space. That particular morning he'd woken with a million thoughts all chattering away at once, and they weren't letting up. So, he had kissed the head of the beautiful woman lying next to him and made his way to the pool. As always, the cool water and the exertion he was releasing as he swam lap after lap helped him to compartmentalize the previous day's events…

Alan and Tin-Tin's news had been delivered to an obvious enraptured response from everyone, which included tears of delight from his grandma, Kyrano and, although he would never admit it, his father. Champagne had been opened and was about to be enjoyed when, typically, a call from Brains who was still manning five until John's return called in with a rescue. As Scott was still technically off duty until the end of the weekend and he'd had a beer earlier in the day, Alan, despite his news was handed control of Thunderbird One, and Virgil had gone out in two.

He felt awful for thinking it, but he had been glad that he hadn't been needed. With Virgil away, he had felt able to relax and enjoy the evening's festivities with the woman he loved, not that Virgil would have objected to him being affectionate with Penelope. In fact, he knew that when Virgil had caught up on his sleep he would probably be issued with a lecture on why he shouldn't be changing his habits just because of him. Typical of his brother, he was always putting others first over his own emotional wellbeing, but that had to stop. Virgil really need to think about himself for once, and seeing him and Penelope together wouldn't help him to heal… So, since Virgil had quite rightly insisted that he and Penny didn't break up, he would keep doing the next best thing to help. Which meant, no matter how much Virgil protested, laying off the kissing, hand holding, and everything else when he was around, and he knew that if Virgil did decide to let Penelope in on what was happening she would also agree.

Which brought him onto that day's dilemma... It was Penelope and Darcy's last day before leaving later that evening for London, and he desperately wanted to spend it with Penny without being in Virgil's face… 'There must be some solution,' he pondered slowing his pace down, so he could give a quick 'morning' nod and wave in the direction of his eldest brother as he headed towards the beach for his morning run… 'Wait the beach, that's perfect,' he suddenly thought, if he suggested a picnic on the beach that would get them both out of the way. Plus, with Virgil arriving back home around an hour ago he would most likely be asleep until lunch, and when he did wake hopefully he would seek their grandma out for another chat, or perhaps speak to Scott about what was going on…

Gordon felt the tension ease as he spun himself around and launched himself into another lap… 'Swimming,' he smiled to himself, 'always does the trick!'

… …

7.30am:

Hot and sweaty after an intense run, Scott Tracy switched the shower on and let the warm water cascade over his body… A contented hum sprang forth as his mind happily drifted onto the announcement from the previous evening… He was going to be an uncle, and couldn't wait to meet the little tyke. Although, he still couldn't believe it was his youngest brother who was going to be the father. In his eyes Alan was still a baby himself, it had only felt like yesterday when he had been helping his parents to change his diapers, and now Alan would be the one with the changing honours. Of course, he would be there to show him how to do it one handed and with his eyes closed… Well, he was a pro and it would be impolite not to offer he expertise!

Bringing his humming to a close, Scott's thoughts turned to his other brothers. Thankfully John was very happy, and very much in love with a wonderful young lady, but Gordon… Well, he wasn't quite sure what was wrong with him. He was also definitely in love with Penelope, and she with him… However, for some reason Gordon had been twitchy yesterday afternoon, but as soon as Alan and Virgil had flown off he seemed to relax again. Then this morning when he had headed out for his run he'd spotted him in the pool, he had been doing his usual morning laps and looked deep in thought. However, on his return whatever had been bothering Gordon had seemed to have vanished as he floated contentedly on top of the water after his workout. Maybe whatever it was that had been bothering him had been sorted? He really hoped so. Why all four of his bothers couldn't be content at the same time was beyond him…

Which brought him onto Virgil… Unfortunately, there was definitely something wrong with him, and despite his and John's efforts they hadn't yet discovered what it was, and unfortunately this particular morning wouldn't yield any answers. Not after a late return from a rescue which would see both Virgil and Alan asleep for a few more hours yet. Scott sighed, turned the water off, stepped out of the shower, and grabbed his towel… He would let his brother sleep, but later that afternoon he was getting answers, whether Virgil liked it or not!

… …

8.30am:

Rolling over with an elongated yawn, Virgil unhappily gazed at the clock. He hadn't arrived home until 5.30am, and had finally reached his bed just before 6. However, despite the tiring but thankfully successful rescue, sleep, just like the previous evening had eluded him.

To be honest, he had been glad to have the distraction of a mission, plus the added opportunity it had provided to escape the bombardment of questions from his two eldest brothers. Not that he didn't want to talk to them, both John and Scott had always been fantastic listeners in the past and deep-down Virgil knew that this time would be no different. Nevertheless, before he did open up he had really needed the headspace to gather his thoughts, feelings, and more importantly how he was going to handle telling Penelope what was going on, even though he didn't want to, but after observing Gordon's change of behaviour with her when he was around he knew it needed to be done.

Yet, despite the flight back from the rescue and the past three hours of non-existent sleep giving him the chance to think through what he would exactly say, he still hadn't come up with the right words, and if not handled correctly then he could see everything becoming a bigger mess than it already was! 'Maybe it is time to bring in the big guns?' He inwardly questioned as he checked the time again. Noting only five minutes had passed since he had last looked helped him make his decision… Blankets thrown off, he clambered out of bed and headed for his shower. Hoping that once they were filled in, his big brothers would be able to offer the help he desperately needed.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	27. Fallout: Pt 5: Feelings

**Disclaimer: Not mine - Unfortunately.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Hope you all enjoy, Nearly split this into 2, but decided it worked better together. (Chapter Notes at bottom)**

 **... ... ... ...**

 *** This next section of stories are titled 'FALL OUT' and continue straight after 'A BROKEN HEART' (Previously titled: Jealousy)**

 *** If there are any areas of the boys lives you would like to see covered in this fic then let me know**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 27: Fallout, part 5: Feelings.

"Morning," Scott greeted Gordon and John who were packing food into various boxes, "what's all that for?"

"Lunch," Gordon informed him, "Pen and Darcy are heading back to London tonight, so we thought we'd head to the beach, so we can all spend the last day together, you're welcome to join us if you want?"

"And get stuck in between all that loving," Scott playfully grimaced, beginning to make himself a coffee, "err… No thanks!"

"Good morning Scott," Penelope chirped, entering the kitchen with a beach bag in hand, "how was your run this morning?"

"Good thank you," he returned, smiling at the carefree way Gordon lent towards her and kissed her lips. His brother was definitely looking more relaxed which meant his earlier thoughts that all was sorted must have been correct… 'So, just Virg to sort out then' which reminded him… Signalling John quietly over to one-side he whispered to him, "are we still on for collaring Virgil later?"

"Yes," John replied, "ping me on my watch when he's awake and I'll head back."

"Will do!" Scott said with a smile towards Darcy who was now entering the kitchen with another beach bag in hand. Scott's smile switched to a slight frown when he spotted Tin-Tin, who was also carrying a bag, behind her. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm only a few weeks pregnant."

"Still, you should be taking it easy." Scott reiterated.

Tin-Tin released an exasperated sigh. "It's only got a couple of towels in, and I will be resting on the beach with my friends… Geez, I thought Alan was bad."

"He can't be as bad as the original Smother Hen!" John stated.

"I'm not a Smother Hen!" Scott protested.

"Yes," John and Gordon automatically chorused, you are!"

"Well," he defended with a playful bob of his tongue at them, "I've had to be with you lot for brothers… Anyway," he continued, looking towards Tin-Tin, "you were saying Alan was being clingy?"

"Well, he was certainly smothering me this morning when he arrived home… Checking that I was warm enough, but making sure I wasn't too hot, then double checking that I had some water, and that there was nothing else that I needed."

"That's my boy," Scott said, a smile spreading across his face.

Shaking her head at Scott, Tin-Tin continued. "It's nice that he cares, but if he's this full-on for the whole pregnancy I might throttle him... It was ages before he finally settled and fell asleep."

"Will he be joining us later?" John queried, beginning to place all the food boxes into a bag.

Tin-Tin nodded. "It probably won't be for a few more hours, he looked wiped from the rescue."

"Talking of looking wiped," Darcy remarked, signalling towards the person who had opened the door, "Virg, you look beat!"

"Just a bit," Virgil admitted looking around at all the concerned faces staring back at him. He'd really been hoping to only find Scott and John, knowing he would get an inquisition from the others for being awake so early.

"Then you should go back to bed," Scott commented, the worry he'd previously held for his brother intensifying, "or can't you sleep?

Virgil shook his head.

"Are you not feeling well?" Penelope questioned, stepping forwards and placing her hand on his forehead.

"No," Virgil replied, feeling his shoulders tense from the close proximity of the woman he loved, "I'm fine."

"Well, you don't seem fine," she remarked, noticing the tension he was trying to hide.

"I've just got stuff on my mind." Virgil replied, quickly moving away from her.

Penelope frowned, she knew that Virgil had been acting odd yesterday, but Gordon had reassured her that everything was under control, and he would fill her in as soon as he could, but if Virgil wasn't sleeping then that certainly wasn't under control… Plus he'd just admitted that he had stuff on his mind... The boy was a sweetheart, and like his brothers, except Gordon of course, was like a brother to her. He didn't deserve to be upset about anything. He needed to know that he could talk to her, or any one of them whenever he needed… "Well," she eventually said gesturing at the now fully packed lunch bag, "we're all heading for the beach, you're welcome to join us and talk things through."

Virgil looked around at all of the encouraging nods that were coming from everyone in the room, even Gordon who knew what was wrong… But he couldn't blurt it out in front of everyone, that wouldn't be right.

"Virg," Scott interjected, when his brother didn't respond, "please tell us what's wrong."

"I was actually coming to look for you," Virgil eventually admitted, unless you're heading to the beach?"

"No, I'm not," Scott replied, relieved his brother was finally going to reach out to him.

"Would you like me to hang back as well?" John enquired hopefully.

Virgil nodded. "If that's okay with Darcy?"

"Yes, of course it is," she responded, followed by a quick kiss to John's lips.

"And if you do need someone else to talk to," Penelope added, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze before placing her arm lovingly around Gordon, "then you know where we are, okay?"

"Okay," Virgil answered with a deep inner sigh, knowing that Penny would be deeply upset when she discovered the truth.

"Good," she said with a warm smile, motioning to the others that they should leave the three men alone.

Once everyone had left, John placed a reassuring hand on Virgil's back. "So, would you like a coffee, or does this call for one of my famous hot chocolates?"

Virgil half smiled at his two brothers. "Hot chocolate please."

… …

Drinks made, the three men transferred themselves to the TV room. (Aptly named the snug)

Once settled, with Virgil in the armchair and the two eldest on the sofa opposite him, Virgil began. "I'm in love… And," he added when a giant relieved grin immediately encompassed both Scott and John's face, "unfortunately it's not a good thing… I'm in love with Penelope!" Virgil looked into the eyes of his two brothers who were currently gawping at him, "I guess neither of you were expecting that revelation?"

"Err… No," John eventually admitted, "how long have you felt this way?"

"I guess," Virgil answered with a bowed head, "I always have."

"Come here," Scott ordered, scuttling over on the settee so there was now a vacant spot between himself and John. Once Virgil had moved, Scott gave his brother an encouraging nudge. "I want you to start from the beginning, tell us everything."

"I remember the first time we met her, we'd all been ordered by dad to accompany him to England. None of us were best pleased with the idea, apart from you John who seems to love the countryside… Or should that be the women?"

"Definitely the women, although, now I've met Darcy there's unquestionably only one girl for me… But we're not talking about me, you're meant to be telling us about your feelings!"

"Well, as you both know, we only agreed to go because we knew we'd be meeting a future operative of International Rescue," Virgil released a deep slow breath, "my heart felt like it had done a triple somersault the moment she entered the room, she looked absolutely stunning, and as we began to get to know her I realised that her beauty wasn't just on the outside. She's generous towards others, she's clever, courageous, and when she smiles her soul shines."

"Why did you never tell her?" John questioned.

"I really wanted to ask her out, but I didn't want to ruin our working relationship, then when she became a closer friend I didn't want to say anything as it may make her feel awkward and ruin the friendship we did have. Whenever I managed to push past these thoughts my damn nerves would always get in the way and I'd back down at the crucial moment. Then at the end of last year there was the Anderbad incident. When I rescued her, it felt like we had a moment, but I decided not to broach the matter, she was so shaken, and it wouldn't have been right to make a move. So, I left it… Since then I've been building myself up to just do it and ask her out, I've even attempted flirting, which she obviously didn't pick up on. Then the other day when you arrived home, I'd finally talked myself into taking the plunge, but Gordon said something which raised my suspicions that he liked her, then that evening I saw them together in the pool, and now…" Virgil sniffed a tear away… "It feels like someone's twisted a knife inside my heart, except now the handle's snapped off and only the blade remains, leaving a penetrating persistent pain that won't let up… I've tried to keep it hidden, but I wasn't really managing to keep my emotions under wraps. Gords wanted to get to the bottom of what was bothering me, so he locked us both in the infirmary until I confessed everything…"

"And that's why he was acting so odd," Scott filled in when his younger brothers voice trailed off.

"Yeah… He was absolutely great about it, encouraged me to speak to grandma, and both of them suggested I speak to you.

"Well I'm glad that you did," John said, grasping Virgil's one hand.

"And I'm sorry that we didn't catch on to this sooner," Scott added.

"That's not your fault," Virgil reassured them, "the only reason Gordon realised something was wrong, was because my mood was unfairly directed at him."

"Still, I wished we'd known how you felt about Penelope from the beginning" Scott reiterated clutching onto his other hand.

"Although," John added, "back then we would have probably encouraged you to ask her out."

"I'm glad I didn't, after what she said yesterday then I know she definitely wouldn't have reciprocated."

"What did she say?" They both asked.

"She told me that she saw me as a brother."

"Ouch!"

"I was kidding myself back then," Virgil released a short wistful breath, "a woman like Penny would never be interested in me."

"Why not?" John gently quizzed.

"I'm nothing special!"

"You're a lovely guy who deserves the absolute best," Scott informed him, "and you shouldn't put yourself down like that!"

"You should have more confidence in yourself," John added, "but we can understand why that's lower than before."

Placing his arm soothingly around his brother's shoulders, Scott continued. "Dealing with heartbreak of any kind sucks, and I can understand why this will be even more difficult, especially when you have to see her all the time, but you've got us both to help you through this."

"Absolutely," John confirmed, "you can talk to either of us whenever you need!"

"Thank you."

"I'm, presuming Penny doesn't know?" Scott queried.

Virgil shook his head. "And ideally, I would have liked it to remain that way, but she already knows something is up, and I know she won't give in until she finds out what it is. Plus, ever since he found out, Gordon keeps laying off the affection when I'm around."

"I'm not surprised," John said, "he'll know how much it will hurt you to see them together."

"But if he keeps doing that and she doesn't know then it could affect their relationship, and that's the last thing I want to happen. They are so perfect together, I've never seen either of them this happy before."

"So, you're going to tell her then?" John asked.

"Yes," Virgil answered, "I just need advice on how… I already know that no matter what I say she will feel awkward, and will be upset that I'm hurt, but I'm frightened that if I don't do this right then it may upset things between her and Gordon."

After several minutes of silence while they thought things through, Scott began to speak. "Because Gordon knows, it would probably be best to tell Penelope what's going on with Gordon present. We can be outside or nearby when you do this, but personally I think it's something that should just involve the three of you."

"On what you should say," John chipped in, "basically a condescend version of what you've said to us… how you feel about her, that you know that she doesn't reciprocate these feelings, and you don't want to break up their relationship."

"I wish it was going to be as easy as you guys make it sound!"

"So, do we," Scott paused for a moment, and then continued, "why don't you practice what you're going to say to her on the two of us."

Virgil gave them both a doubtful look.

"It's worth a try," John said, "and it might help make things clearer in your head."

… …

Meanwhile:

'A coffee was definitely needed after last night's rescue,' Alan decided with a deep yawn while slowly making his way to the kitchen area, 'then a slow walk to the beach to join Tin-Tin and the others.' A cheerful smile crept onto his face, Tin-Tin, the love of his life was pregnant. He was going to be a daddy, and she was going to be a fabulous mother. Everything was great and perfect and…

"I wish it was going to be as easy as you guys make it sound!"

Alan paused upon hearing the voice of Virgil from the snug… Followed by the voice of Scott.

"So, do we, why don't you practice what you're going to say to her on the two of us."

"It's worth a try, and it might help make things clearer in your head."

And that was John… Who then added…

"Be direct with your feelings, that way you won't get too tongue-tied."

'Ahh, Virg likes someone.' Alan beamed to himself, leaning in closer to the closed door, he silently listened as his brother took a deep sounding breath and then…

"Direct… Okay… Penelope, I'm in love with you!"

"You're what?" Alan stammered, throwing the door wide open.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**

 **... ... ... ...**

 *** The Anderbad Incident refers to an episode in the original series called - The Perils of Penelope.**

 **(I do have a fic called - the Night of Anderbad - Where I'm actually nice to Virgil for once and he gets the girl.)**


	28. Fallout: Pt 6: Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Quite short, but hope you enjoy.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 *** This next section of stories are titled 'FALL OUT' and continue straight after 'A BROKEN HEART' (Previously titled: Jealousy)**

 *** If there are any areas of the boys lives you would like to see covered in this fic then let me know.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 28: Fallout, part 6: Misunderstanding.

Alan stormed across the beach. He hadn't bothered waiting for an excuse from Virgil, or from his older brothers. What justification was there? As far as he was concerned nothing would explain their betrayal. Virgil was in love with Penelope, which was bad enough. If it had been unrequited love, that wasn't being acted upon, then yes, he would feel sympathetic for his brother. However, both Scott and John had been encouraging him to announce his feelings to her. How could they do that? How could they suggest that Virgil come between Gordon and Penelope's relationship? And how could Virgil go along with it? Granted, even though he'd only known about them for a short time they seemed pretty rock-solid, Virgil's declaration definitely wouldn't sway Penny away from his brother… Nevertheless, they both still need a pre-warning for what had been going on behind their backs. He would certainly want to know if it had been him and Tin-Tin.

… …

Meanwhile:

Ever since they had arrived at the beach all three women had been wanting to know what was wrong with Virgil. He had explained to them that he couldn't break his brothers trust, and thankfully they had all understood his position. However, it didn't stop any of them worrying about him, and conversing on what they believed could be bothering the resident artist. None of their theories were correct of course, and he had remained tight-lipped throughout their discussion. However, the more they conversed, the further their concern for Virgil grew, and he hated to see that, especially in Penelope. She cared so much for him and his family, and would do anything for any of them… Gordon released a deep inner sigh, she was going to be absolutely crushed if Virgil decided, after talking to Scott and John, to let her know his feelings for her… But there was no way out of it, she would have to be informed, especially since he now knew what was going on.

"Alan's here," Tin-Tin announced, halting the conversation and breaking Gordon out of his thoughts.

"He doesn't look very happy." Darcy remarked, noticing his storming pace and the scowl that was etched into his features now he was getting closer.

Gordon glanced up at his younger brother. "Hey Allie, what's up?"

"What's up," Alan raged, his face red with anger, "our brother's that's what's up… Scott and John, they were helping Virgil declare his feelings…"

Gordon's face grew pale, guessing immediately that his brother had obviously overheard and seriously misunderstood… "Al, wait…" he stumbled out, desperately trying to cut of his youngest brother. This really wasn't the best way for Penny to find out.

Shaking his head at Gordon's pleas, Alan continued talking over him. "No Gordon, Virgil wants to come between you and Penny, so you need to hear this…"

"What?" Penelope lowered her sunglasses. "How?"

Alan glanced back, when he heard the shouts from his three elder brothers behind him, all of them catching up, all of them pleading with him to stop. No way was he going to do that, not after what they'd done! "Penelope… Virgil is in love with you!"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**

 **... ... ... ...**


	29. Fallout: Pt 7: Consequences

**Disclaimer: They still don't belong to me.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, and followed, really appreciate the support. Hope you enjoy the quick update.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 *** This next section of stories are titled 'FALL OUT' and continue straight after 'A BROKEN HEART' (Previously titled: Jealousy)**

 *** If there are any areas of the boys lives you would like to see covered in this fic then let me know.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 29: Fallout, part 7: Consequences.

"Al," Virgil puffed out when he, Scott and John caught up to him and the others, "please…"

"It's too late Virgil," Alan snapped, "I've already told Penelope how you feel."

"But, I…" was all Virgil managed to get out before Alan cut him off again.

"Don't deny it Virg, I heard the three of you talking, you said you loved her, and you were planning on telling her in the hopes that she would be with you instead."

"Al, you've got this completely wrong!"

"How?" Alan angrily asked his eldest brother who had been the bearer of the statement.

"Scott's right," when everyone was looking in his direction, and he'd received a tentative nod from Virgil, Gordon continued, "yes, Virgil is in love with Penny, but he wasn't planning on splitting us up."

"You knew that he felt this way?" Alan questioned.

"Yes," Gordon replied, with a guilty look towards Penelope who was currently staring at him, the shock obvious on her face, "It's what I found out yesterday," he informed her before focussing back on the others, "I realised that Virg was hiding something, so I locked us in the infirmary until he confessed."

"I knew that Penny didn't feel the same way," Virgil hesitantly added, looking at the sand as he spoke, "but Gordon could see that I was upset, so he made me speak to grandma, and he also suggested that Pen would need to know. I admittedly wasn't too keen on that, but when I noticed Gordon was playing down his relationship when I was around it became obvious that she would need to be told. So, I turned to Scott and John for advice on how to do it without upsetting their relationship."

"Which is what I overheard." Alan said, the realisation and the mortification of the mistake he'd made settling in.

"How long have you felt this way?" Penelope stuttered out, her gaze fixed on Virgil.

"I…" Virgil shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"How long?"

Virgil's eyes once more reverted to the golden sand. "Since I first met you."

"Virgil," her complexion visibly paled as she stared at him, "I don't feel…"

"I know."

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault."

"But I've hurt you," Penelope buried her head in her hands, when a sudden memory hit her, "oh no… Yesterday I referred to you as a brother."

"You were just being honest, and you didn't know how I felt."

"But that must have really upset you."

"As I've said, this is not your fault, and I'll be okay."

Lifting her head from her hands, Penelope's eyes met Virgil's. "You haven't been so far."

"I…" Virgil's voice trailed off.

"And it must have been awful to see me and Gordon together."

Darcy looked to Penelope who had once again buried her head in her hands when Virgil didn't respond, standing, she took John's hand in her own. "Why don't the rest of us head back. Gordon, you, Virgil and Penelope should stay here so you can continue talking things through."

"Yes," Gordon returned, his arm protectively wrapping around Penelope's shoulder, "that would be good."

"Actually," Penelope stuttered out as she clambered away from Gordon and then to her feet, "none of you need to go anywhere, I'm the one who needs to leave!"

"Pen…" Gordon desperately called out, immediately jumping up and following her as she ran towards the island home.

… …

Opening the door to his room, Gordon half-smiled at Penelope sitting on the edge of his bed. No words had passed between them since he had caught up with her, and panic that she wasn't just shocked, but angry with him for keeping this from her had settled in. "Pen…" he tentatively began, holding out the glass in his hand, "I've got you some water."

"Thank you," Penelope mouthed, taking the drink from him and sipping on it slowly.

"I'm sorry."

Penelope looked up at him. "What for?"

"Not telling you how Virgil felt."

"I understand completely why you didn't say anything."

"You do?"

"Of course, brotherly trust, there was no way you could break that."

"No," Gordon sighed, sitting down next to her, "I couldn't."

"I can't believe he's liked me for so long. Although, now I do know…"

"It's obvious," Gordon finished, shifting his position so he could look directly at her.

"Yes," Penelope slowly exhaled, "it is… We've hurt him so much," when Gordon didn't speak, Penelope placed her now empty glass on the floor before taking his hands in hers, "if Virg does love me as much as I'm now believing he does, then seeing us together and having me around all the time is going to hurt him too much."

"Pen," Gordon stammered, tears beginning to brim with what he believed was about to be said, "please don't do this."

"I really don't want to come between the two of you."

"You won't," Gordon immediately answered.

"There's no way you can possibly know that," Penelope leaned forwards, placing a soft kiss on his lips, "I love you Gordon."

"And I love you!"

"I know," Penelope sniffed back the tears, "I'm sorry Gordon, but we can't be together!"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	30. Fallout: Pt 8: Blame

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing them.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **NOTES:**

 **Really struggled with the following chapter, then when I was finally happy** **I decided to split what I'd written into 2 (Plus, it worked better that way) This bit is very short, however I will post the next part in a day or two.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 30: Fallout, part 8: Blame.

Scott placed a comforting hand on Virgil's shoulders, breaking him out of the horrified stare in the direction that Penelope and Gordon had ran in, "don't worry, they will sort this out!"

Virgil didn't answer his gaze switching from his brother to the ground.

"Virg," Alan croaked out, "I'm sorry…"

"This isn't your fault," Scott insisted when Virgil didn't answer.

"But," Alan protested, "if I'd stopped and thought about what I had heard for more than a few seconds then I would have realised that Virg would never do anything to jeopardise their relationship."

"Al," Virgil quietly reiterated, with a glance towards his baby brother, who was looking as pale as he felt, "you were just doing what you thought was right with the facts that you had available… This wasn't your fault!"

"And," John interrupted, stepping forwards and placing his hand in Virgil's, "it isn't yours either."

"But if they break up…"

"They won't," Darcy gently reassured him, "Pen is feeling guilty for how you are feeling, once Gordon's caught up with her, and she's had time to adjust to the shock, then they will be okay, you'll see!"

"Hope so," Virgil muttered with a pessimistic look towards their home.

"Let's get everything packed up and head back," Tin-Tin suggested.

"Yes," Scott agreed, his hand moving from Virgil's shoulder, so he could help with the picnic bag, "I'm betting that as soon as we get there you will see that Darcy is right."

Virgil nodded, immediately helping with the bags, he really hoped they were all correct and he had nothing to worry about, but if the feeling of dread that he had turned out to be right and they had broken up, because of him, then… he exhaled nervously… He had no idea what he'd do to fix things.

… …

After depositing everything back in its correct place, Virgil, the others, and grandma who, upon their return, had been informed of what had happened searched for Gordon and Penelope, quickly discovering that they were in Gordon's room. Realising they were still in the depths of a conversation, and not wanting to disturb them, they all slowly meandered back along the corridor, confident they had been accurate in their assumptions that everything would be alright. Except for Virgil, who still convinced that all was not okay, occasionally glimpsed back at the door… And it was his sudden halt that alerted the others to Penelope's rushed exit out of the door and in the opposite direction.

"Sweetheart," Sally queried with concern at Gordon, who was now standing in his doorway staring miserably in the direction that Penelope had disappeared in, "what's going on?"

"P…Pen," he stammered, the tears openly running down his cheeks, "she just broke up with me…"

"What?" A chorus of shocked voices questioned.

"Why?" Sally asked.

"Because of him!" Gordon snapped, his eyes glaring into Virgil's, before turning back into his room and slamming his door.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Next set of stories: Salvage: A continuation of Fallout.**


	31. Salvage: Pt 1: Broken Hearts

**DISCLAIMER: I often dream they belong to me...**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ***As** **promised a very quick update, only have basic plot notes written for the next chapter, but will do my best to get it to you as soon as possible.**

 ***This and the following chapters are titled 'Salvage' and continue the story of 'A Broken Heart' and 'Fallout'**

 **Really hope you enjoy.**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 31: Salvage, part 1: Broken Hearts.

Forty-eight hours later:

Everyone had pleaded with Penelope to wait until the shock had settled before making any decisions. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to see through the initial guilt that had gripped her, so with tear-filled eyes she had packed her things, and had then stayed in grandma's room until her planned departure with Darcy had arrived. Now, with both women home, and John's reluctant return to Thunderbird five, the usual relaxed atmosphere that the island home offered had disappeared, replaced by a disconcerting silence.

Gordon had remained in his room. Refusing to allow anyone inside, he only emerged for drinks and, when forced by grandma, the evening meal. His unusual quite demeanour, lack of swimming, and red-rimmed eyes spoke volumes for how he was feeling. Scott, of course, hovered between both of his brothers' sanctuaries. Torn between being there for Gordon, who he had never seen this devastated, and supporting Virgil, who after receiving Gordon's anger, had hidden himself in his art studio and had descended into a spiral of self-contempt and blame for allowing his feelings for Penelope be discovered by Gordon in the first place, and therefore, as he saw it, causing the breakup. Feeling incredibly guilty for the role he had played, despite Virgil's and at a later point Gordon's assertions that none of this was his fault, Alan had spent most of his time in the snug, with Tin-Tin, and out of either brother's way.

After being filled in by Scott who had collected him from Thunderbird 5, Brains had decided it was best to stow away in his lab until the initial friction passed, while grandma who had managed to only gain a brief one-on-one time with Gordon and Virgil, who were both refusing her comfort, had earmarked the kitchen as her safety area. Jeff, on being told the full extent of what had happened, knew that both boys wouldn't be forced into divulging anything, and would come to him or seek out one of the others when ready. So, he had informed both boys he was there if they wanted to chat and had left them to it… However, if the current eye glares that Gordon was casting towards Virgil across the dinner table intensified then he would definitely have to step in…

"Please may I be excused," Virgil questioned, desperately trying to avoid Gordon's gaze, not that he blamed his brother for the hostility that he was feeling.

"You've hardly eaten," his grandma fretted.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Finish your fish, and then you can go," she said, casting a glance towards Gordon who was pushing his food around on his plate, "are you not hungry either?"

"I'm fine," Gordon with his eyes fixated on Virgil stabbed his fork into the middle of his fish, then stood, pushing the chair to the side, "just not enjoying the company!"

"Gordon," Jeff reprimanded, "you haven't been excused, sit back down and finish your food!"

"I'm not a teenager dad!"

"Well, you're certainly acting like one," Jeff replied, "now, sit down… And Virgil," he added when he noted his son had eaten his fish, rather quickly, and was now about to move, "I know your grandma said you could go once you'd finished but I would like you to stay as well!"

"Yes sir," Virgil quietly responded, knowing that when his father had spoken there was no point protesting.

… …

Jeff sat there sternly watching his two sons while the rest of the family cleared the table, once everyone had finished and had left the room he leaned forwards and spoke. "I was going to stay silent and let you two come to us, or hopefully sort this out yourselves, but from this evenings display and the last 48 hours I'm not sure that's wise."

"If you are apprehensive about any potential rescues then you needn't be," Gordon stated, "I can be professional and work with him!"

"He has a name," Jeff sharply retorted, "and I'm not concerned about work, I'm worried about you two… Gordon, you have only briefly emerged from your room, you're not eating enough, and you haven't been anywhere near the pool… And Virgil, you're also hardly eating, you've not played your piano, I know you've been in your art studio but it's obvious that you've not done any painting, and just looking at your eyes it's clear that you've not had any proper sleep for a few days now." Jeff switched his focus back to Gordon. "Now, I know you are hurting…"

"Hurting… Of course, I am hurting," Gordon scoffed, his finger pointing furiously towards Virgil, "and It's all because of him!"

"Gordon!" Jeff called out, too late to stop him storming off.

"Dad…"

Jeff looked back to Virgil, and smiled sympathetically at him. "This isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is," Virgil countered, his hand running through his hair, "Penelope and Gordon were solid until they found out how I felt, if I'd hidden my feelings better…"

"It's never a good idea to keep anything bottled up," Jeff said, cutting him off, "and from what I've been told you would never have been able to hide it indefinitely."

"I could have tried… I don't blame him for hating me!"

"He doesn't hate you. He's just really sad and angry right now, and unfortunately that's being directed onto you."

"I deserve it!"

"No Virgil, you don't."

"Yes dad, I do," with a slow exhale, Virgil stood, then pushed his chair in, "if it wasn't for me then they'd still be together!"

"Virgil…" Jeff's head despondently dipped when his son refused to respond and instead left the room.

"No luck?"

"No," Jeff lifted his gaze, his eyes meeting Scott's and the whisky he was holding in his one hand, a large mug in the other."

"I'm hoping that whiskies got my name written on it?"

"Yeah, figured you could do with it."

"Thanks," Jeff replied taking the drink before signalling the cup that Scott was nursing, "Is that an Irish coffee?"

"Unfortunately, just the regular sludge."

"You're welcome to join me in a glass if you want?"

"Better not," Scott replied, taking a gulp of the warm drink, "if a call comes in I don't think Gordon and Virg will be much use, unless we're all needed."

"No, you won't be… When I did the pre-dinner check in with John everything was looking clear."

"Ooh," Scott playfully frowned, "you know you've just jinxed us."

Jeff held up his one hand in apology. "Sorry!"

"So," Scott queried, taking Virgil's vacated seat, "what did happen?"

Jeff recounted the conversation that had taken place…

"Damn… Heartbreak sucks!"

"Speaking from experience son?"

"Mm…" Scott waved a hand in dismissal at his father's concerned look, "this was years ago dad!"

"As long as you're sure?"

"Definitely!"

"Good, we don't need four broken hearts to deal with."

"No… Three is bad enough. Although, I believe two of those hearts will be healed sooner than we think."

"Really?"

"Yes, especially after talking to John earlier today."

"What did your brother say?" Jeff curiously asked.

"He's spoken with Darcy, and Penelope is really struggling… So far, she's cancelled all of her functions, including a gala that she was really looking forward to attending, and she's currently refusing to leave the manor or see any guests… Apparently, Parker is extremely worried about her."

"So, she's regretting her decision?"

"Sounded like it… It's obvious how much she's in love with Gordon, and I firmly believe that when the dust has settled she will reach out to him."

"I hope you're right."

"I believe so."

"Does Gordon know any of this?" Jeff queried.

"He's refusing to talk, so unfortunately not."

"Well, if he and Penny do get back together, hopefully it's sooner rather than later, for everybody's sake."

"Except everything won't be sorted," Scott returned putting his now empty mug on the table.

"No, Virgil's heart will take a lot longer to mend… I'm really worried about him!"

"Me too!"

"He's like his mother in so many ways," Jeff mused reminiscently, knocking the last of his drink back, then placing the empty glass on the table, "and not just with his artistic and musical tendencies… He feels things so deeply and he's always putting others ahead of his own needs."

"Yeah," Scott breathed out, "he is."

"I guess all we can do is be there for him."

"And hope he accepts our help."

Jeff nodded, taking the glass back in his hand. "I think I'll get…"

The sound of John calling through on the comms stopped Jeff from finishing his sentence.

"I knew you'd jinxed us," Scott said following his father out of the dining room and into the command centre.

Jeff nodded at the rest of the family who were already gathered in the large room… From the sight of Gordon's and Virgil's faces, and the distance they were keeping from each other, he really hoped it wasn't bad enough to require both of them. "So," he questioned, concentrating his attention on John's hologram, "what have we got?" John's deep breath out, and the look in his eyes told him that it was bad, "what is it son?"

"It's an avalanche!"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	32. Salvage: Pt 2: Mission

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 *** Thank you to all of you who have followed, read and reviewed this fic, hope you continue to enjoy.**

 ***This and the following chapters are titled 'Salvage' and continue the story of 'A Broken Heart' and 'Fallout'**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 32: Salvage, part 2: Mission

'An avalanche,' Jeff breathed out in frustration, looking to the window when the familiar rumble of his boys leaving in their birds sounded, a rescue right now was bad enough, but an avalanche! As soon as the words had left John's lips all of his boys were immediately heading to their respective ships, it was only his sudden commanding bark that made them halt.

He'd looked back to John and asked for more information. Apparently, an avalanche had buried a mountain resort and a village in the Swiss Alps. Local rescue operatives were on their way, but they had the equipment to potentially save more lives, and faster. When John had completed his report, Jeff had looked to his boys and questioned if they were all ready for this, especially with loosing their mother in similar circumstances… But, of course, they all nodded, insisting that they wanted to do what they could to help, no matter what type of rescue it was – After all, it's what International Rescue was created for in the first place.

Jeff had then directed his focus onto Virgil and Gordon, both of them knew what their father was going to say, and once again Gordon reiterated that he could be professional, and Virgil had agreed with this… He had still wanted to say no, to stop them heading out there, but a firm reassuring hand on his shoulder from Kyrano and a nod from his mother made him see sense. So, he had given his blessing… Yeah, right, even if he ordered them to stand down they wouldn't have listened to him…"

"Coffee Mr Tracy?"

Bringing himself out of his musings, Jeff smiled at Kyrano. "We've known each other for many years, your daughter is married to my son, and they are making us grandparents… You are family, which means you really should call me Jeff."

"Very well, Jeff," Kyrano answered holding out the warm drink, "coffee?"

"Thank you, Kyrano," he replied taking the mug from him, "oh, and maybe one day you'll tell me your real name!"

"Even I don't know his real name," Tin-Tin informed him, heading over to them with grandma.

"And you never will!" Kyrano replied in a playful tone before placing his hand supportively on Jeff's shoulder when his friends' eyes had reverted back out to sea. "Your boys will be okay, you'll see."

"I hope so," Jeff sighed deeply, "I hope so!"

… …

"Geez," Scott shuddered, feeling the icy wind biting when he disembarked Thunderbird 1, "how cold is it?"

"Do you really want the answer to that?" John questioned over the comms.

"I guess not," Scott lightly chuckled, "how is Thunderbird 2 looking?"

"Less than six minutes until arrival."

"And what about our brothers in general?"

"No idea, currently it's all quiet over comms, but," John continued when he heard Scott release another shudder from the icy wind, "I'm guessing the atmosphere in Thunderbird Two's cockpit is frostier than down there," only receiving a pensive sigh, John added, "they'll be alright Scott, they're both professionals when it comes to a mission."

"I know, can't help worrying though."

"I know, it's built into your DNA."

"That's true!"

"Why don't you go and liaise with the local search and rescue team already on the ground and see how much progress has been made," John suggested, picking up on the concern that was still in his brother's voice, "I'll call through to Thunderbird 2, I'll use the pretence that I need to give them the landing coordinates, but I can also check up on them at the same time."

"And then you'll report back to me?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks bro," Scott returned, beginning to head over to the unit that had been set up, "speak soon."

"FAB!"

… …

Alan shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, earning him an odd 'be quiet' look from both brothers. He really wished he could have accompanied Scott in Thunderbird 1, normally he enjoyed travelling in what he liked to refer to as the green bug, especially when all three of them were along for the ride. The atmosphere would typically be filled with good-natured back-and-forth banter between Gordon and Virgil, and he would be egging them on. Of course, the type of rescue they were facing had played some part, but there still should be some sort of playful bickering taking place. Instead a stony silence rang out. Unnatural, and completely his fault. If he'd just thought about what he had overheard, instead of racing off, then Penelope would have eventually been informed of what was going on, and she would have had time to digest the news. Then she and Gordon wouldn't have broken up and Virgil wouldn't be torturing himself.

He glanced over at Gordon, a glare was smeared across his features, with the added tell-tale signs of sadness that his eyes could not hide. Then Virgil, a mixture of concentration at the job he was currently undertaking alongside a face that shone with the guilt and grief he truly felt. 'This,' he silently pondered, 'was definitely abnormal and needed to be sorted… Maybe, there was some way to get them talking, some way for him to fix this?' Alan inwardly sighed, 'perhaps he should start with another apology?' "I'm sorry!"

"What for?" Both of his brothers automatically responded.

"For causing this tension between you."

"It's not your fault," Virgil replied.

"No," Gordon added, leaning towards Virgil with daggered eyes that could kill, "it isn't!"

"Thunderbird Two, this is Thunderbird Five, do you read me?"

'Thank goodness for John's impeccable timing,' Alan mused with an exhale of relief when he saw the rage that had been boiling on Gordon's face leave and the familiar concentration when in rescue mode replace it.

"This is Thunderbird 2."

"Hey Virgil," John continued, "I've run some diagnostics on the safest place for you to land, sending the coordinates through to you now."

"All received." Virgil informed him after a few seconds.

"FAB… So, are you okay?"

Virgil rolled his eyes; obviously big brother had set John up to this. "Yes, I'm good."

"And what about the other two?"

"A-OK," Gordon returned, a slight smirk hitting his face when Virgil's second eye roll caught his attention, "and so is Al, isn't that right bro?"

"Err…" Alan muttered with slight surprise at the sudden lightness that had filled Thunderbird 2, "yeah… Yes, it is."

"John," Virgil interrupted, "we need to go, we're now two minutes from the danger zone,"

"FAB," John answered, with apprehension still in his voice, "have a safe landing, okay."

"FAB…" Virgil returned, signing off before looking at the two youngest with a cheeky grin. "Typical big brothers!"

"Yep," Gordon snorted, "they're always the same!"

"Smothering should be their middle name," Alan added with a smile at seeing a hint that his brothers were returning to their usual behaviour.

"Absolutely!" Virgil and Gordon both said in unison their voices now full of laughter.

"Coming into land now," Virgil announced, cutting off the amusement.

"FAB!"

Alan settled back in his seat, an added glance at Virgil who was now in full concentration mode, but with eyes that glowed with mirth, and Gordon whose frown had disappeared and replaced with a face alight from the laughter that had taken place. 'Bonding over big brother bashing,' he thought, his own smile turning to a huge beam, he should have known that was the key… He just prayed that the door that had been opened on his brother's relationship remained unlocked.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	33. Salvage: Pt 3: Restless

**DISCLAIMER: I really wished I lived on Tracy Island, instead of a very wet UK - SIGH...**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Thank you to everyone for your continued support with this, hope you enjoy this latest edition.**

 **...**

 ***This and the following chapters are titled 'Salvage' and continue the story of 'A Broken Heart' and 'Fallout'**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 33: Salvage, part 3: Restless.

Virgil swiped a hand through his hair, a mixture of sweat and snow flickered into his face, grabbing a small towel he wiped his eyes, then stared into the small mirror. Dark puffy bags greeted him, and a face worn with the tragedy of having to pull lifeless bodies from the snow, but eyes that still sparkled with hope and pride from the ones that they had found alive.

The initial avalanche had been caused by an earthquake, and further aftershocks while they had been working had caused the mission to last for several hours, and unfortunately, they were nowhere near finishing yet. However, seeing how exhausted he had become, Scott had ordered him to take a nap, eat a nutrition bar (how Gordon could shovel them down he'd never know) then have a coffee before he relieved the next in line to take a break. Thankfully, that would be Alan. Even though he and Gordon had some level of friendly communication happening when they had landed, he knew his brother was still extremely angry with him – Not that he could blame him. So, even though he desperately missed Gordon's company when working, he knew it was definitely best for everyone and themselves if they didn't tempt fate and stayed out of each other's vicinity. Thankfully, Scott seemed to agree, not that he actually said anything, but ordering them to work in different zones, when they usually worked so well together, spoke for itself.

Collapsing on to the pulled-out bed in Thunderbird 2's infirmary, Virgil closed his eyes… Then rolled over… Then rolled over again… 'God damn it,' he huffed, sitting himself up, puffing the pillow, then laying himself down again, before once more attempting to close his eyes… Yeah, right, who was he kidding… Sleep wasn't going to happen, not with everything going on outside, not with the guilt of how he had come between his brother and Penelope playing on his mind. Unintentional – Yes! But, if he'd hidden his feelings for her better when Gordon had initially interrogated him, then this whole sorry mess could have been avoided, and his brother would have been saved from so much emotional pain… With a loud groan Virgil rolled over again, so he was now lying on his stomach, his face buried deep in the pillow…

"I'm presuming you didn't get much sleep?"

Instantly sitting himself up at the sound of the voice, Virgil looked to his extremely pale-faced brother. "Gordon, are you alright?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?" he asked again, the pitch in his voice heightening upon noticing the blood smeared on his glove.

"It's not mine."

"Then who's…"

"Someone who didn't make it," he snapped back, "so, did you sleep?"

"No."

"Then I'll leave you to it," he replied, making his way to the supply cupboard, taking a power bar, before turning to leave, "come and get me when you're done."

"Isn't Alan next?"

"We swapped because of this," Gordon answered flashing his bloodied glove at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not with you!"

"Wait…" Virgil called out, stopping his brother before he departed the room.

"What?"

"You can take your break now, I'm too wired to get any rest."

"Fine!" Gordon huffed, dropping onto the bed when Virgil had moved out of the way.

"Sleep well."

"I'll try," he retorted, taking his bloodied glove off and flinging it across the room before settling onto the bed and closing his eyes.

Retrieving the glove from the floor, Virgil looked towards his younger brother. He needed to say so much to him, to apologise for what he'd done, for the pain that he had caused, and because of those actions the rift that had been created between them… His eyes rested on the glove in his hand, and what a rift it had become. Normally he would be the first one his brother would turn to when faced with loosing someone when out on a mission, but he hadn't because of the insane situation he had caused. His relationship with his brother was in tatters and there was nothing he could do to fix it!

"Are you going or not?"

Virgil gawped at his brother noting his eyes were still tightly closed. "How did you…"

"Know that you were still lurking in the room?" Gordon finished for him.

"Yeah."

"You're my brother, I always know when you are nearby… Even when you're annoying the hell out of me!"

"Oh…"

So, are you leaving, or are you just going to stand there and watch me sleep?"

"I'm going."

"Good!"

"Gordon…"

"What?"

"I…"

"If you're about to bring up Pen," he snarled, sitting himself back up, his eyes glaring into his brothers.

"I'm not."

"Then what?"

"I just… It doesn't matter," he dejectedly sighed.

"Good," he barked, lying himself back down, "now piss off!"

With a quiet pensive sigh, Virgil deposited the glove on the side then began to exit Thunderbird 2's infirmary, immediately pausing when his watch beeped.

"Virgil?"

"Hey John."

"Have you finished your break?"

"Yes, Gordon's just swapped with me."

"Good, because Scott and Al are busy over on the other side, and this other team near your location really need help."

"Okay John," Virgil replied in a soothing tone, noting the unusual anxiety in his brother's command, "what's the full situation?"

"They've picked up four heat signatures from a buried cabin," John released a slow exhale before continuing, "one of the locals knows the family who lived there, the husband was rescued from another location earlier, but his three young children and wife are still missing…"

"Say no more John, I'm heading there now…"

"And I'm going with you!"

Virgil turned to see Gordon out of bed, already putting some fresh gloves on his hands. "You need to rest, and you're…"

"Pissed at you?"

"Well… Yes!"

"Yes, I am," Gordon strode over to him, "but, you're my brother and this is…"

"Too similar," Virgil finished.

"Yes!"

"Are you two going, or what?"

"If you think you're doing this on your own," Gordon remarked with a raised eyebrow, when Virgil hesitated to answer John, "you've got another thing coming!"

"Well?" John questioned again.

"FAB," Virgil responded with a nod towards Gordon, hoping in his heart that the two of them could work together without personal feelings affecting their judgement, "we're on our way!"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	34. Salvage: Pt 4: Rescue

**DISCLAIMER: They are mine when I fall asleep...**

 **...**

 ***So sorry for the delay on this chapter, really struggled with it.**

 ***Thanks to Bow Echo and Math Girl for the help with this chapter.**

 **...**

 ***This and the following chapters are titled 'Salvage' and continue the story of 'A Broken Heart' and 'Fallout'**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 34: Salvage, part 4: Rescue.

Gordon couldn't remember ever being that pissed. At other people yes, but not his brother, not Virgil… They'd always been there for each other, through the highs and the lows, shielding each other from harm. This time though had been different, he had literally turned his back on him, but even though he had done that, Virgil had refused to give up on him. He had pursued him, called after him to stop and talk. Then when the unexpected had occurred, when it had come to the crunch, his big brother, despite everything that had happened between them, and knowing that he could have probably got himself to safety, had sacrificed himself to protect him from physical harm.

Opening his eyes, Gordon released a shudder from the unconscious form of his brother lying on top of him… Thankfully, due to the close proximity, he could feel the rise and fall of his brother's chest. Unfortunately, Virgil's head gear had a crack in it, most likely coming from the beam that was now lying on top of him and therefore pinning them both down. He felt his eyes close again. What he'd give to see his brother open those eyes, or better yet, what he'd give to take back the anger he had felt. Maybe then they would have gotten out in time. After all, that particular rescue, although the nature of it was eerily similar, had started off so well…

…

After ending the call with John, they had raced to the danger zone and immediately began their work. Knowing that the rescue services equipment wasn't the best, their first steps involved using four miniature moles, armed with body heat sensors and a camera, to tunnel through the ice and snow. The moles were able to quickly pick up the exact location of the three young children who were buried with their mother. Luckily, the family were all together, and had secured themselves in a small room within the cabin that so far hadn't been penetrated by too much snow. However, the cameras revealed that the mother and at least one of the three children were currently trapped under a fallen beam. Unfortunately, another two beams, which were the only things stopping the cabin from collapsing in on itself, looked precariously close to snapping in two, and would probably do so if another avalanche was to hit.

Knowing there was no time to waste, and with Alan and Scott still occupied on the opposite side of the village, Virgil had taken command. This, in all honesty, had been the first thing that had annoyed him. Any other time it wouldn't have occurred to him to mind. After all, despite his own proficiency, his brother had more in field experience, and of course, despite his and Alan's grumblings about it in the past, Virgil had seniority over him. However, because of the recent loss to life he had witnessed before the family had been discovered, the tiredness he was feeling, and the Penelope situation, he had felt his anger begin to brew. That time, with a deep breath out he had managed to supress it… For now!

So, following Virgil's instructions, the aptly named 'Snow Queen' was deployed. Similar to the mole the 'Snow Queen' created a tunnel but instead of drilling, which with the chances of further earthquakes causing another avalanche really wasn't a good idea, it used sensors which melted through the ice and snow. The tunnel that was created was then instantly frozen by further sensors on its rear, so if they needed to take anyone out on foot rather than in the snuggly fitting 'Snow Queen' it wouldn't collapse in on itself… Of course, that wouldn't stop it breaking apart if there was another avalanche…

…

A slight movement from his brother brought his mind back to the present, "V…Virg?" No answer greeted him… Gordon shuffled, desperately trying to free his arm which was currently being pinned by his brother, but unfortunately with no luck. He exhaled, there was no way to call for help. Although knowing Scott and Alan they were already racing to their rescue, even though only minutes had passed since the avalanche had occurred. He just hoped they were quick enough. Thankfully, only the one beam had snapped, and yes that had made the already small area even more compact, but the other had so far remained intact, and had kept the icy snow from crushing them to death.

Being unable to move his arm meant that he also couldn't check his brother's injuries, or his own. There suits meant that they were protected from the cold. However, the crack in Virgil's helmet meant that he wasn't fully covered, plus he would also have a definite concussion. For himself, he could feel a few bruised ribs, his leg was hurting but it didn't feel broken, he'd escaped a worse fate, thanks to his big brother who he had seen so openly reflected in the eyes of the eldest child they had raced to rescue…

…

"My name's Sam," the eldest had stuttered out, "and this," he continued, nodding to the little girl and boy curled up into his side, "is Ellie, and Max. Ellie's shoulder hurts and I think it may be broken, Max doesn't seem to be hurt, just cold… I made sure they stayed awake sir."

"Well, you've done an excellent job Sam," Gordon said with a smile at the barely 8-year-old while Virgil checked on their mother. He then looked to the beam that was pinning him and his mother down, "what about you, any pain?"

Sam nodded, then signalled Gordon closer. "Think my legs broken," he whispered, "don't want little ones to know… Might get scared!" he glanced at his mother then looked once more to Gordon, "stopped them from seeing mummy as well."

Gordon had felt his heart swell at that comment, his eyes naturally falling to Virgil who was now preparing the tools required to move the beam, his brother had done something similar for him when they had both been trapped with their mother.

"Are you alright sir?"

Gordon's eyes reverted back to Sam. "Yes, just thinking how brave you are, and that you'd make an excellent addition to our team."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Gordon answered, beginning to attend to Ellie's arm.

"Cool, because I really want to be a medic and fly Thunderbird 2."

'Typical," he inwardly sighed while his brother grinned and responded with a "good choice," at Sam's answer before signalling Gordon to one side.

"I need to make a start on moving this beam, it might scare the youngest two, since they're not trapped it would be best if you take them out, then return to help me with Sam and his mom."

"FAB," Gordon responded, before returning to Sam's side, "I'm going to take Ellie and Max out, my brother will stay with you, I promise I'll be back, okay?"

Sam nodded, then swelling Gordon's heart even more had reassured the two youngest that he would be with them soon, then asked them to be good for their rescuer. If he hadn't known better, then he would have sworn the boy was a Tracy. He kind of looked like a young John, but his actions were so similar to Virgil's all those years ago. Plus, he was definitely acting like his brother… Protective, loving, putting others needs ahead of his own - especially his brother's. 'No,' he silently chastised, while securing the two kids, 'not happy with Virgil. Professional for this job, but once we're done then I'm going back to ignoring him!'

His determination to remain angry at Virgil set, Gordon continued with the mission at hand. The two youngest were removed and handed over to paramedics, and an anxious father waiting above. Then quickly returning to help Virgil move the beam. This had been relatively easy with the two of them working together, and both mother and son were freed and then safely stowed in the 'Snow Queen' ready for the journey back to the surface. Only one of them could also fit inside, Virgil had insisted that Gordon take them up, especially since Gordon had struck a chord with young Sam.

Okay, it had made sense, plus the lack of room meant his bigger brother would also struggle to fit, but it had fuelled the mood that he was determined to stay in. Especially, when Virgil had added that he would climb out with some of the equipment they hadn't been able to fit back in. No way was he having that! It would be much quicker, and safer if he returned, and he damn well told his brother as much! So, after safely returning Sam and his mother to the surface, and saying his goodbyes to the kid, Gordon had headed back down to collect Virgil. Seeing that he wasn't waiting for him, he had clambered out of the 'Snow Queen,' and sought out his brother, who was paused in mid grab for a piece of kit.

"You okay their big guy?"

"Yes," Virgil replied, snapping out of his daze and turning to face his brother.

Gordon released an audible gasp, noticing for the first time the strain on his brother's face, and the dark bags under his eyes. "Geez, you look awful!"

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll be alright once I've got some rest. Anyway," he added offering Gordon a fist bump, "wanted to say… Great job bro, we work well together!"

Gordon had gazed at the fist. Naturally, the concern he had been showing had triggered his brothers hopes that things between them were cooling. No, he was determined not to allow a reconciliation to take place, not after what had happened. So, instead of returning the well-intended fist bump, which is what he really should have done, he had instead sneered at Virgil's offer. "If you think I'm going to reciprocate you've got another thing coming."

"Oh."

Virgil looked crushed, and all Gordon wanted to do was wrap him in his arms and tell him that he didn't mean it, but he didn't, and his held in tirade was released. "We are work colleagues, nothing more!"

"But Gordon, you're my brother and…"

"Just work colleagues!"

"Wait," Virgil's face paled even more, "is that how you really feel?"

"Yes," he loudly exclaimed, "it is!"

"Gords, we really need to talk about this…"

"Not interested!" He stated with an eye roll before turning his back on his brother and beginning to head towards the 'Snow Queen.'

"But…"

They both stopped when they felt everything begin to shake…

…

Gordon's eyes once more landed on Virgil's closed ones, his brother had heard the beam cracking, he had seen it crumbling towards him, and despite what he had said and done, Virgil had thrown himself on top of him, taking the weight and saving his life. "I'm sorry," Gordon whimpered, wishing his brother would wake up, "I really don't hate you, and I promise I'll make it up to you…" If Virgil woke up! No, he couldn't think like that, he had to wake up, he'd be alright, he had to be alright, it couldn't end like this! Gordon's thoughts drifted back to the rescue. Why had he been so determined to hate his brother, despite his natural inclinations not too, if he hadn't been so pig-headed then none of this would have happened…

A welcoming groan suddenly caught his attention… "Virg?"

"G…Gordo?"

"Yes bro, it's me."

Virgil's eyes flickered open, resting on his brother's face. "Y…You a…alright?"

"Yes," Gordon didn't know whether to laugh or cry, "I'm good, thanks to you!"

"G…Good."

"No, don't shut your eyes Virg," he urged, noticing they were beginning to close again, "we need to stay awake until our brother's reach us."

"But s…sleepy…"

"I know, but I'm thinking maybe we should have that chat that you wanted."

"H…Here?"

"Yes."

"O…Okay."

Gordon felt the relief exhale from him, a chat here wasn't perfect, but if it would keep his brother awake, and alive, then he would do it… Anything for his big brother. After all, Virgil had done so much for him!

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	35. salvage: Pt 5: Trapped

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing them.**

 **...**

 ***This and the following chapters are titled 'Salvage' and continue the story of 'A Broken Heart' and 'Fallout'**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 35: Salvage, part 5: Trapped.

Gordon could see Virgil scanning their cramped surroundings, noting their only route to the 'Snow Queen' was now blocked - not that they could move due to the shattered beam that pinned his brother on him. Then his eyes taking in the only remaining beam, that was keeping the icy snow from crushing them to death, was also precariously close to snapping in two.

"Not good." Virgil eventually muttered, his attention returning to his brother.

"We'll be okay," Gordon optimistically returned, secretly praying that he was right.

"How long?"

"Have we been here?"

"Yeah."

"Not sure, not too long."

Virgil tried to shift his weight of Gordon, but instead huffed out in pain.

"It's best if you keep still."

"Am I h…hurting you?"

"You're a little heavy," Gordon admitted, "but nothing I can't handle, and," he added indicating the beam that was currently pinning Virgil on him, "as we've just seen, there's not much you can do about it at the moment."

"I…Injuries?"

"'Typical," Gordon responded, "worrying about me when you're in a worse state!"

"Injuries?"

"Virg, please don't worry about me."

"Injuries?"

"Just some bruised ribs, and maybe a few other cuts and bruises," Gordon answered, realising Virgil wasn't going to quit until he got an answer, "my leg is hurting, but it doesn't feel broken,"

"Your back?"

"My back is fine!"

"Gordo?"

"Yes, okay," he exhaled, "it is hurting, and it will definitely be bruised, but nothing a swimming pool and some physio won't fix. I've definitely been through a lot worse," he glanced at his now numb arm that had his watch on and was still being held down by his brother, "I could do with my arm back, if you can move yours?"

"Okay," a whimper hit him, followed by a short scream of pain.

"It's okay Virg… Don't move if it hurts."

"Think it's b…broken."

"Does anything else feel broken?"

"My r…ribs and back hurt… Not broken though."

"Anything else?"

"My head aches…"

"I'm not surprised," Gordon replied, looking at the crack in his brother's helmet.

"And," Virgil added with a slight shiver, "feel r…really cold."

'Okay, that wasn't good,'

"Not good eh?" Virgil responded as if he'd heard Gordon's thoughts.

"Don't worry, Scott and Alan will be here shortly, they will get us out."

"Mm…"

Gordon's eyes widened at his brother's closing ones. "Virg, come on… You need to stay awake!"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted that chat, remember?"

"Chat?"

"Yes, just before the beam snapped, you called after me saying that we should talk."

"Really hurt!"

"The beam?" Gordon queried. "I'm not surprised!"

"No," Virgil's eyes focussed on Gordon's, "what you said really hurt… Only work c…colleagues?"

"Oh god… I'm so sorry Virg,"

"Not brothers?"

"Of course, we are!"

"But what you said?"

"I didn't mean it… It's just… I was so angry, and I was determined to remain mad at you."

"Because of Pen?"

"Yes."

"Sorry… Not meant to come out that way."

"I know, but it did, and…"

"You got hurt," Virgil filled in when Gordon's voice trailed off.

"Yeah."

"I hurt you."

"Virg…"

"So, s…sorry…"

"Virgil, it wasn't your fault," Gordon assured him, hating to see the regret and sorrow etched into his brother's features.

"S…Sorry…"

"You don't need to keep apologising."

"Still b…brothers?"

We've already covered that," Gordon apprehensively reminded him. "and the answer is always, no matter what we go through!"

"L…Love you!"

"And I love…" Gordon paused, noticing his brother's eyes were once again beginning to close. "Virgil, you really need to stay awake, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, keep talking to me."

"I wish…"

"What?"

"Fix this."

"Fix what?"

"You and Pen."

"Virgil…"

"Stop you from finding out, s…shouldn't have told you…"

"When I initially realised there was something wrong, that you were heartbroken over someone, there was no way you could have kept who it was hidden."

"Should have h…hidden f…feelings better, I've managed for a few years now!"

"You were having our relationship shoved in your face," Gordon sighed, "and I was the one who originally suggested that Penelope be told… I just didn't think she would react so badly.

"Shocked!"

"Yeah, the way she found out wasn't helpful."

"Not A…Alan's fault!"

"I know, and not yours either, despite my reactions to the contrary."

"U…Understandable, you're heartbroken."

"And so are you!"

"Unrequited."

"Doesn't make what you are feeling any less real, especially, as you've already said, you've had these feelings for a few years now… Virgil," Gordon intently questioned, "I understand that you were always too nervous to ask Penny out, but I can't understand why you never told any of us?"

"Easier as a secret."

"I guess you knew that we would have encouraged you to tell her?"

"Yeah."

"If I'd known, then…"

"You would never have dated her."

"Yes…" Gordon smiled, "We covered that in our previous conversation, didn't we?"

"Mm…"

"Virgil?" Gordon nervously probed, noticing his brother's eyes had become unfocused and fatigued once more.

"Mm?"

"Focus on me… That's it," he added when dazed eyes gazed back at him, "now, we need to keep speaking."

"Why?"

"Need to stay awake!"

"Oh."

"Talk to me about the rescue."

"Mm?"

"Well, I was thinking about it, and you were right, we are a good team."

"We are!"

"That mother she was in a really bad way, and her injuries were similar to moms, but she should survive because of us."

"Kids have mom."

"Yes," Gordon proudly answered, "they do."

"Good kids!"

"They were, and that boy Sam was amazing, he… He reminded me of you."

"Me?"

"You protected me in a similar way when we were trapped with mom."

"Didn't want you to see."

"You've always protected me!"

"Not doing a great job lately!"

"You saved my life, I'd say you've been doing a great job."

"But Pen…"

"Again, not your fault… I can see that now."

"G…Gordo?"

"Yes?" He queried, concern in his voice at the glazed look that had once again crept into his brother's eyes.

"I don't f…feel good," Virgil quivered back.

"I know," Gordon returned, inwardly pleading that Scott and Alan were close by, "I know… But help will be here soon, you just need to stay awake a little bit longer, okay?"

"Mm…"

"Come on Virgil… Please stay with me."

"Mm…"

"Virg, please," Gordon pleaded, "don't want to lose you."

"N…Never lose me!"

"Then stay awake!"

"S…Sleepy!"

"I know you are, and I promise you can sleep later, but right now you need to keep those eyes of yours open!"

"Mm…"

"Virgie!"

"Not V…Virgie!"

"And I don't like it when you call me Gordo," Gordon stated, with a smirk at his brother's stern stare, but you didn't hear me complaining!"

"Not Virgie!"

"Okay, Virgie!"

"Gordon!"

"Hey, me calling you Virgie is keeping you alert, so I might just keep calling it you."

"A…Annoying!"

"Yes, I know I am, but you love me anyway, even when I piss you off!"

"Suppose."

"So, are you going to stay awake, or do I have to keep referring to you as Virgie?"

"Stay awake!"

"Good!"

"Gords?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Pen…"

"What about us?"

"Get back together?"

"I want to, but it's not just up to me."

"You will!"

"I wish I had your confidence."

"You make sense, you work!"

"She obviously doesn't think so."

"She loves you."

"Then why end things?"

"Shocked… Upset about hurting me."

Gordon felt tears welling up in his eyes, "I miss her so much."

"You'll get back together."

"I hope you're right," Gordon sniffed back the tears, "but even if we did, you'd still be heartbroken."

"Can cope!"

"Really?"

"Mm…"

"How?"

"Awesome brother's!"

"I guess we are!"

Gordon's face ignited at the sound of his eldest brother's voice, "Scott?"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	36. Salvage: Pt 6: Time

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, unfortunately.**

 **...**

 ***This and the following chapters are titled 'Salvage' and continue the story of 'A Broken Heart' and 'Fallout'**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 36: Salvage, part 6. Time

Twenty-five minutes it had taken them… Three minutes to regroup and check that himself, Alan and the local rescue unit who were at their location were all fine after the aftershock had settled. Four minutes to race to Virgil's and Gordon's location after receiving a call from John that the entrance his brothers had been using to get the victims out had collapsed. Another ninety seconds at the location to gather the known facts: The family had thankfully been removed, however both Gordon and Virgil had been inside retrieving equipment, and worst of all they could not make contact due to their communicators being damaged – That's if they were alive to even think about making contact. It had taken him an additional ninety seconds to formulate a plan and communicate it to both Alan and John. Then a further five minutes for the first steps of that plan to be put in motion: Which included him sending mini moles down to the buried cabin in order to find the exact location of his two brothers and to his utter relief their heat signatures, while John remote accessed the Snow Queen which had also been buried and retrieve it back to the surface, while Alan fetched the other Snow Queen that they had been using earlier. Then thirty seconds for him to jump in the one, Alan to climb into the other, followed by another half a minute to get the machines into position and ready to go. Traveling down to the location added a further five minutes to the clock, plus another three minutes thirty seconds to cut through the ice and wood that was blocking the entrance to the area of the cabin they had been trapped in, and another thirty seconds before he heard the sweet sound of his two younger brothers chatting away and for him to answer them.

Now here Scott was, twenty-five minutes later, feeling like he'd aged several years from intense worry, but extremely relieved to see that both brothers were alive and currently talking. However, due to the large beam pinning Virgil on top of Gordon they were still trapped, and from a quick assessment on the pair they both had injuries. Gordon with bruised ribs, his leg was was also hurting but he had maintained that it wasn't broken, so hopefully just bruised, and then there was his back which he had also claimed was perfectly fine. However, this was Gordon and when it came to his back precautions, even if he thought they were way over the top, would always be taken. Then there was Virgil, a lot worse off than his younger brother due to the beam currently resting on his back, his left arm being broken, plus that damn crack in his helmet which had caused a concussion, and stopped him being protected from the freezing cold. Consequently, there were now obvious indications he was also suffering from hypothermia. He and Alan needed to get them out, and quickly. Unfortunately a fast-paced rescue wasn't on the cards due to the positioning of the beam stopping him from being able to easily free his brothers or administer the necessary first-aid, so moving the large beam would be the first priority. However, a quick assessment on that other beam, currently the only thing that was keeping the ceiling of the cabin in place, and the ice from cascading on top off them, revealed that it was close to snapping, which meant that would instead have to be dealt with first.

With a scowl at the situation, but not wanting to waste any more time, Scott called over his shoulder to Alan who immediately crawled up next to him. "We're going to need to secure this beam before attempting to move this other one."

"FAB," Alan answered, glancing at the beam, "I'll head back and grab the equipment."

"Thanks," Scott replied watching his youngest brother crawl towards the two Snow Queens which were now side-by-side, before looking back at his two pinned brothers, "we're just going to secure the room and the we'll get you out of here, okay?"

"Yes," Gordon responded with a concerned glance at Virgil's dazed stare, "but please, don't worry about me, as soon as you move that beam get Virgil out of here, he's in a bad way."

"I'll worry about both of you," Scott informed him," and we'll be getting you both out of here, okay?"

"But Virgil…" Gordon insisted, indicating his brothers closing eyes.

"Virg," Scott gently encouraged, "please open your eyes for me."

"Mm…" Virgil groggily mumbled, his eyes remaining closed.

"Come on sleepyhead, it's not bedtime yet!"

Virgil's one eye opened, followed slowly by the other. "S…Scotty?"

"Yes, it's me."

"F…Feel w…woozy and cold."

"I know, and as soon as possible, I am going to do everything I can to make you feel better."

"C…Can I s…sleep?"

"No, I need you to stay awake for a little bit longer, okay?"

"W…Why?"

"Because I want to continue our chat," Gordon interjected.

"Mm… But s…sleepy!"

"Hey, do you want me to start calling you Virgie again?"

"Not V…Virgie!"

"Well, stay awake, and I might stop calling it you."

"A…Annoying…" Virgil muttered with a shiver.

"Yep… It's my middle name!"

With a quick smile at the banter that was now developing between his two trapped brothers, Scott crawled over to Alan and both of them set to work.

… …

Scott heaved out a heavy sigh, this was taking far too long. Yes, the ceiling had been secured, but it had taken them four minutes to do it. Four minutes in which Gordon, who was still desperately talking away to Virgil in the hopes of keeping him alert, had begun to lower his 'I'm fine' mask and replace it with signs of exhaustion and pain, and then there was Virgil whose speech had grown more slurred, and the conversation he was managing had become repetitive, all of it featuring his regrets for coming in-between Gordon and Penelope. This wasn't good, and he desperately wanted to turn his attentions to his two brothers, but he and Alan still needed to move the beam that was lying on top of them. Unfortunately it was too heavy to lift manually. Luckily, they had equipment with them which would easily move it. Unfortunately, due to the extra cramped conditions they were now in, there was nowhere to safely place the beam if it was in one solid mass. So, instead of using equipment that would usually take around two minutes, they would have to switch to using some cutting guns to break the beam into two parts and then attempt to move them by hand, but this of course would take time, time he didn't know if his brothers had. Scott released another frustrated sigh at the situation, all he could do was to keep going with the rescue. Thankfully, Alan was now back by his side, an encouraging smile on his face. Seriously, the kid had been fantastic, and he would definitely be treating him to a beer when they returned home. If it had not been for the youngest then he would definitely not have kept a straight head, and the time it had already taken to get to this point in the rescue would have been a hell of a lot longer.

"Here," Alan said, handing him one of the cutting devices, "are you ready?"

"FAB!" Scott responded, 'Yep, definitely a beer, or maybe three later!'

… …

Okay, so with exceptional teamwork cutting the wood and moving it had only taken another three minutes in total, his two brothers were now free, and ready for them to actually begin the process of getting them out of there. Not that it would be that easy with Gordon's current loud protestations.

"I don't need that," Gordon moaned when Alan went to fix a collar on him, "or that stretcher!"

"Gordon." Scott chastised, his eyes remaining on Virgil who he was currently tending to, "please."

"Scott," Gordon almost sobbed "please…"

"Gords, I know there are valid reasons why you hate them, but we really need to take the precautions."

"But, I…"

"Please Gordon." Alan begged, his eyes widening.

"Damn you and that pleading look," Gordon huffed, allowing him to attach the collar.

"Learnt it from the best," Alan replied with a wicked grin.

"Yeah, me," Gordon retorted with a returning smirk, but with concerned eyes glancing towards Scott who was currently securing a splint to Virgil's broken arm, "how's he doing?"

"He'll be okay," Scott answered, "won't you Virgil?"

"Okay," Virgil stuttered back, "just fix it."

"Fix what?" Scott questioned.

"He's referring to me and Penny again," Gordon sadly informed him.

"F…Fault… F…Fix… M…Mine…"

"It wasn't your fault," Gordon insisted, "and you don't need to fix anything."

"F…Fix," Virgil sprawled out again, "T…"

"What?" Scott gently queried, leaning in closer to Virgil when his voice trailed off.

Virgil slowly whispered into Scott's ear.

"You know," Scott said with a smile at Virgil when he had finished speaking, "considering how out of it you are, that's actually not a bad idea."

"What's a good idea?" Gordon inquired.

"You'll find out," Scott answered, before taking a hold of the stretcher and addressing his youngest brother, "are you ready Alan?"

"Yes."

"Good. You take Gordon up in the one Snow Queen, and I'll have Virgil with me in the other."

"FAB!"

"Seriously," Gordon complained, when Alan began to move him, "what did Virg say?"

"No idea bro, but I'm sure you'll find out later."

"If Scott tells you, will you tell me?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If he wants me to tell you."

"Allie," Gordon wined.

"Gordo…"

"It's not Gordo!"

"And mine's not Allie," he retaliated, placing his brother into the Snow Queen and taking his seat.

"Hate you!"

"Nope," Alan responded firing up the controls and beginning the ascent back to the surface, "you don't!"

… …

"Come in Thunderbird Five."

"This is Thunderbird Five," John immediately responded, "it's good to hear from you, how's it going?"

"Gordon is with Alan, and I've got Virg," Scott replied, his eyes focussed on the Snow Queens climb back to the surface, the two invisible ones that he had developed in the back of his head when he first became a big brother resting on Virgil.

"Dad will be glad to hear that, he's been going out of his mind, and I dread to think how many coffees he's consumed."

"Well tell him to relax. Alan will be flying them back home soon."

"And what about you?"

Scott released a heavy sigh, knowing that when they had headed down to rescue their brothers not everyone who had been reported missing had been located. "How have the search and rescue team been getting on without us?"

"Due to the weather worsening most of them have called it a day, but the ones who've remained have found a few more."

"Condition?"

"One who was caught in the last aftershock was found alive, the other four got caught in one of the earlier aftershocks, and they had unfortunately died."

"How many more are missing?"

"Twelve more unaccounted for."

"And the ones who are still missing, were they reported in the initial Avalanche, or in one of the later aftershocks?"

A short exhale sounded over Scott's communicator, followed by John's answer. "All twelve were listed as MIA in the first avalanche."

"Oh."

"Yes, I know."

"How long ago was that?" Scott queried, realising that since removing his two brothers from the buried cabin that he had lost complete track of the time.

"We are approaching the twenty-four-hour mark."

"Damn!" Scott muttered, knowing what he had to say. He really hated this part of the job, especially when lives remained unaccounted for, and an avalanche was always that much harder. However, his father had given him this position because he could make the hard calls, and with Alan needing to take his brothers home he was now the last one standing. He couldn't do much more on his own, even if he desperately wanted to stay and help. "Okay," he continued with another sigh, "I'm calling it… We're all heading home."

"FAB! Safe journey home brother."

"Thanks… Oh John," Scott added, allowing the Snow Queen to break the surface and then settle next to her sister.

"Yes?"

"I've got a request for you from Virgil."

"A request?"

"Yes," Scott said with a grin, "and if all goes to plan it should fix a few things."

"Okay," John replied, curiosity in his voice, "what is it?"

"I need you to make a phone call!"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	37. Salvage: Pt 7: Reflections

**Disclaimer: Would love to say the boys were mine, but unfortunately they belong to others.**

 **...**

 *** Thank you to all of you for your support with this story, I really hope you enjoy the chapter, and have a wonderful time celebrating the holidays.**

 **...**

 ***This and the following chapters are titled 'Salvage' and continue the story of 'A Broken Heart' and 'Fallout'**

 **... ... ... ...**

Chapter 37: Salvage, part 7. Reflections

Penelope stared out of her large bedroom window. It was a typical autumn morning, and usually she would enjoy standing here, with a warm tea in hand, happily observing it in all its glory. Watching the squirrel's scurrying up and down the trees as they eagerly foraged for food, observing the golden leaves that had fallen from the trees being effortlessly raised by the cool breeze before being skipped and scattered across the large lawn. Not today though, in fact, she hadn't enjoyed this sight since her return, or anything else for that matter. Instead the usual jovial nature she had as Halloween approached was gone. Replaced with a tangled knot that kept trying to unravel itself, but in doing so managed to become more twisted within her.

Releasing a pained sigh, Penelope turned away from the window and the sunlight that had illuminated her features. She didn't deserve the suns warmth, not after she had torn two hearts into pieces, three if she included her own mangled mess. The first heart belonged to Virgil. Such a sweet boy, exceptionally creative, and so caring. He was always putting others needs above his own, especially his family's. He deserved to find a true love, but she had always feared that with him wearing his heart on his sleeve, that one day it would get stamped on. Naturally, being so fond of him, and fiercely protective she had sworn that if that day did arrive then she, along with his brothers, would be one of the first in line to deal with whom ever had hurt him. She had never expected that person to be herself. Yes, Virgil was, like his brothers blessed in the looks department, but when she had thought about him it hadn't been with a look that said, 'my goodness he's handsome,' but instead had been with a 'here's my little brother, he's such a cutie.' Unfortunately, she had stupidly presumed he had seen her as a sister. Of course, now she did know, it was extremely obvious how he felt, and why she hadn't seen it earlier was beyond her.

Then of course there was Gordon. The one heart she had never expected to fall so hopelessly in love with, but like the man always did, he had caught her unawares, and swept her off her feet. He had been on leave earlier in the year and had decided to attend an ocean life charity event in Sydney. Coincidentally she had been attending the same event, due to recently discovering her mother had been a former benefactor. Naturally she had wanted to discover more about it, with the view to continuing the donation in her honour. Neither of them had anticipated the other being there, but as soon as they had spotted each other, they had naturally gravitated in each other's direction. Gordon had been thrilled when he found out why she was in attendance, and obviously wanted to fill her in on the charity: How it all worked, what they did, where the money would be spent. Wanting to know more, and being caught up in his enthusiasm, Penny had found herself agreeing to continue their conversation over drinks.

Sitting down on her bed, Penelope opened her bedside drawer, removed a tie that had been folded up inside, then smiled as the memories from that day continued: Preparing herself that evening she had wondered what she had let herself in for. Gordon, just like his eldest brother, had a reputation that preceded him, and on many occasions, she had been on the receiving end of some of his flirting. No doubt that night would be no different and his flirtatious nature would be out in full force, she would have to be constantly knocking him back, and would probably learn nothing about the charity. However, the Gordon she had expected didn't show, and was replaced by a courteous young gentleman, who was exceptionally well dressed in a fitted dark suit. Although the added Hawaiian tie, which she now held tightly against her own chest, clearly expressed his flamboyant side. Taking her surprise further, instead of the agreed upon drinks he whisked her off to a restaurant which had exquisite views of the city.

The evening itself was wonderful. Fantastic foods, a constant supply of the best champagne, and delightful conversation that did feature his knowledge on the charity which was far more extensive than she had anticipated. Afterwards, due to both of them being a little bit merry, and Gordon staying at a different hotel which was slightly further away, she had requested that he accompany her back to her large suite and continue their conversation there. He readily accepted, and their enjoyment continued until sleep became to inviting and she retired into her large bed, with Gordon remaining on the couch. As she had drifted off to sleep, she remembered her haze filled brain being disappointed the flirtatious Gordon hadn't been out in full-force. Yes, there was some flirting, and not all of it from him, but he had been very well-mannered compared to the man she knew could be unleashed. However, upon waking she had been relieved that nothing had taken place. Yes, he had looked exceptionally ravishing in his suit, and she certainly wouldn't have minded helping him out of it, but any affair really shouldn't begin under the influence of alcohol. Unfortunately, she had learnt that lesson on more than one previous occasion. So, thankful she hadn't made that mistake again and seeing it was only 4am, plus feeling parched, she had risen from her bed and made her way into the lounge, instantly pausing upon seeing Gordon propped up on the couch with his own glass of water in hand. Seeing each other awake, a smile had immediately broken out on both of their faces, and once she had collected her own drink, bed was soon forgotten, and they had instead continued with their earlier conversations, and my goodness did they talk.

Childhood memories flowed from them both. Hers filled with tales of boarding schools and her joy at getting to return home for holidays, then to Gordon's amusement she filled him in on her 'rebellion years.' Reciprocating, Gordon gave her an insight into all of the numerous things he had done as a child to send his father grey, and of course revealed in detail the pranks he had recently pulled, and one or two he would be initiating in the coming weeks. Eventually, their heart-to-heart naturally led to both expressing in great detail their love for their family. Penelope admitting that even though her father was alive she saw Parker as a second dad, and loved the man deeply, and Gordon divulging his true respect for his brothers and how he would do anything for any one of them. Then with tears from both, she opened up about recently losing her mother and the fears she held at seeing her father age, and Gordon poured his heart out at the loss of his own mother, and how her passing changed and shaped his family. Conversation became lighter when she relayed tales of her college years, her training, and the joy she had felt at becoming an agent for International Rescue. Gordon following with his pride at winning a gold medal, and his joy at being one of the youngest recruits into WASP. Penelope had held him close when this had brought tears as he retold his Hydrofoil accident, his absolute fear when he woke up and couldn't feel anything, and how without his family's support he probably wouldn't have made it through some of those darker days.

The conversation between both of them continued to naturally flow, and before they knew it the sun had risen on a brand-new day, with amusement erupting from both when they realised how many hours had passed. Gordon had stood, taken a hold of his jacket, and made his way towards the door, all while expressing his enjoyment of her company. She had followed him, and lent in to give him a kiss goodbye on his cheek. However, this had resulted in an accidental kiss on his lips. They had both paused, cheeks reddening, but soon to be forgotten when eyes met, and this time the kiss that followed was no accident.

The following months their relationship continued, with both of them deciding that until they knew where the relationship was going, it would be easier if they kept it secret. Getting family involved, especially when adding International Rescue into the mix could make things too complicated for them. It was definitely best to keep it to themselves, and Penelope had to admit, a lot of fun as well. Although, in that first month she had wondered what she was doing. Gordon had only turned 20 that year, and she was nearing 27. Yet, the age difference that would normally bother her did not seem to matter when they were together. Besides, she had frequently seen older men dating women who were much younger, no one looked down on them, so why should it be any different just because their situation was reversed, and she was the one who was older.

Bringing herself out of the memories that had formed, Penelope released the tie, rose from her bed, and meandered back over to her window. The morning sun that had shone so deeply was now slowly being covered by grey clouds, just like her usual bright disposition had been clouded with an unrelenting gloom at everything that had taken place. Their relationship had flourished into something remarkable. Yes, she had partaken in a few previous relationships which had felt serious at the time, but after being with Gordon she could honestly say nothing compared. She had honestly believed that they would spend the rest of their lives together, and she knew Gordon had felt the same way. He was the love of her life, her soul mate, the one she was destined to be with. Yet, she'd gone and thrown it all away, but it had been the best decision. Coming between two brothers, especially when they were as close as the Tracy's, was the last thing she wanted. However, her choice to walk away from the love of her life would still leave a discord between them, but it would have been much worse if she'd stayed… Wouldn't it? Penelope frowned… No, there was no other action that could have been taken. If she had stayed with Gordon then Virgil would have suffered, and eventually it would lead to tension between the two of them, and they would be in a worse situation than they were in now… Wouldn't they? She released an exasperated sigh, she honestly did not know anymore. She had really thought she had been doing the right thing, but now the dust had begun to settle, the words that had been pleaded at her before she ran, and several times since by Darcy, 'to think things through,' echoed in her head and dug themselves deeply into her gut.

"M'Lady?"

Snapping out of her musings, Penelope glanced over her shoulder and half-smiled at Parker standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Miss Darcy's requesting your company for brunch."

"Darcy?" Penelope questioned with a perplexed look, "I thought she was returning home today?"

"She's changed her mind."

"Really?"

"Yes, M'Lady, she said she can't leave you while you are in such a state."

"I am not in a state!"

"M'Lady, you haven't changed out of your nightgown yet, and it's just past 10am."

"They are comfortable," Penelope retaliated, "now please return to Darcy and tell her that I wish to be left alone!"

"M'Lady… I believe Darcy's exact words were, make sure she gets her butt downstairs, otherwise I'll drag her down myself!"

"Did she indeed?"

"Yes, M'Lady, and I wouldn't recommend going against her, you know how she can get."

"I certainly do," Penelope replied, with an amused thought at how John would cope now he was in a relationship with Darcy before addressing Parker again, "very well, let her know I will be down, I just need to freshen up first."

"Yes, M'Lady."

… …

Deciding to make Darcy wait a little bit longer, Penelope strolled into the dining hall an hour later, dressed in her usual attire, with an aching smile planted on her face. "Darcy, what are you still doing here?"

"Making sure you are up, and out of your bedroom," Darcy responded, while sending a message on her phone.

"Now, if you want me to join you, you will put that phone away."

"Sorry," Darcy placed the phone on the table, "I just had to send an important message."

"John?"

"Yes."

"Missing him?"

"I haven't heard from him for a couple of days," Darcy replied, even though she had spoken to him around an hour and a half ago, and his earlier phone call being the reason she had insisted upon Penelope's presence. Although, truth be told, she hadn't intended on leaving while she was in this currant state. "I guess I'm just worried."

"They are probably busy with a rescue." Penelope answered, although with a slight worry for Gordon and his safety slipping into her mind.

"Yes, you are probably right." Darcy began pouring them both tea, but paused when her phone beeped, signalling an incoming call. "Oh, I am so sorry," she picked up the phone and smiled at the caller ID, "It's John, do you mind?"

"Go ahead," Penelope returned taking over the pouring of the tea, and secretly glad when Darcy had clicked the hologram button on her phone.

"John, sweetheart," Darcy began, "you look exhausted."

Penelope lifted her eyes from the cup she held to her lips and examined John's face, Darcy was right he really did look tired.

"I'm afraid," John said with a slight yawn, "we've had a very long rescue, just over 24 hours."

"What happened?" Darcy questioned.

John sighed sadly. "An avalanche in the Swiss Alps."

'Oh no,' Penelope inwardly thought while John continued talking through the rescue details, that would bring up so many bad memories for them all, especially for Virgil and Gordon who had been trapped with their mother all of those years ago.

"Unfortunately, there were deaths," John added.

Penelope felt every inch of her begin to tense, Gordon would be devastated, and normally when they had suffered any loss then he would talk it out with her when he returned home, but he hadn't… Maybe he was over her already?

"And, are all of your brothers home safely?" Penelope heard Darcy ask.

"Unfortunately, Gordon was injured,"

"What," Penelope exclaimed, almost dropping the cup that she still held in her hands.

"Oh, Pen," John remarked, turning his head, then continuing with a lie, "I didn't realise you were there."

"Gordon was injured?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Every inch of her wanted to run to the man's side, but he had been injured before, he wouldn't need her fussing over him…

"How?" Darcy questioned.

"He was in a buried cabin…"

'Oh, no,' Penelope's mind supplied, while John carried on talking, 'it was so similar to what happened with his mother. He would be hurt, not just physically but emotionally as well.' He would need her. Yes, he opened up to his brothers, but not like he did with her and she with him. Gordon would need her… Wouldn't he?

"And, he's hurt his back."

Both John and Darcy stopped at the sound of Penelope's chair falling backwards followed by her running towards the door.

"Pen," Darcy called out, "where are you going?"

Penelope flung herself around to look at the pair of them, tears in her eyes. "I'm packing some stuff. Please ask Parker to get FAB 1 ready.

"Okay, but where are you going?"

"I am going to Tracy Island," she answered, "Gordon needs me!"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


	38. Salvage, Part 8 Restless Comfort

**Apologies for the major delay on this update. Major block, plus agonising over paragraphs that were not doing what I wanted them to do... Anyway, all finished now, and really hope you enjoy. (There may be a delay to the next update due to family stuff arising)**

 **... ...**

 **Additional note: Not 100% sure what the time difference is meant to be between the UK and Tracy Island, agonised over it for too long, so in the end opted for New Zealand time.**

 **... ...**

Chapter 38: Salvage, Part 8. Restless Comfort.

Penelope gazed out at the night sky. It had just turned midday when herself and Parker had reached the private airfield and boarded her plane, and unfortunately, although designed by Brains, their transport was not as fast as a Thunderbird. Currently they had been in the air for over an hour, and it would be another 3 hours until they reached their destination. However, with the additional time difference added it would be approaching 5am Island time when they finally arrived. She released a soft sigh, then shuffled in her seat in an attempt at making herself slightly more comfortable. Uncharacteristically she was sat in the co-pilots seat with Parker taking the controls. Previously when the occasion had called for them to fly out to Tracy Island, she had used the small but adequate passenger area, and had taken the opportunity to rejuvenate with a drink and a good book. Not today though, not after hearing that her Gordon had been injured… A hitch hit her breath… What if he no longer wanted to be hers? She wouldn't blame him if he didn't, especially after she had reacted so rashly to the news of Virgil's feelings for her. Yes, at the time she had honestly believed that she was making the right choice. Ending her relationship with Gordon in the hope that his and Virgil's wouldn't be affected. Now, on reflection it was clear that her actions would have had the opposite outcome. She had been told as much by Darcy, but she hadn't listened, oh why hadn't she listened? If she had then Gordon wouldn't have gone into that rescue believing that they were over, instead he would have been comforted to know that when rescued she would be there waiting for him… Penelope frowned when a realisation hit her… Maybe he wouldn't have been hurt at all? Maybe he had been distracted because of her? She didn't know the full details of the incident, just that Gordon had been called out to a rescue involving an avalanche, and he had somehow been injured… Maybe all of this was her fault?

"Everything will work out."

"Mm… Sorry Parker, what did you say?"

"Everything will be alright. You'll soon be by Master Gordon's side and he'll get better in no time, you'll see… Oh, and none of this is your fault!"

"How did you know?"

"That you were blaming yourself?" Parker, not taking his eyes of the controls, smiled softly. "Well, I've known you since you were a nipper, and I know what it means when you get that crease on your forehead… Now," he continued noting Penelope had allowed herself to relax, "why don't you go and freshen yourself up, you don't want to look a fright for Gordon do you?"

"Of course Parker," Penelope answered, unbuckling herself, "you are absolutely right, as always… Oh, and thank you," she added before getting up from her seat and heading into the back.

… …

He stared into the bathroom mirror, pale features, dark bags and a face that definitely needed a shave gazed back. He looked exhausted, and should definitely follow his fathers' instructions of shower, food, then bed. Well, after helping settle Gordon and Virgil into the infirmary he had managed to accomplish the first two tasks. A bacon sandwich made by Kyrano had been eagerly eaten, then he'd followed that with a steaming hot shower which had soothed his aching muscles. The final instruction of getting some sleep for at least twelve hours or possibly more, well that had to be put on hold when John checked in. Thankfully, it wasn't another rescue, which with only him and Alan currently standing they really didn't need. Instead it had been a private comm call to let him know that Virgil's idea had worked. Penelope had taken the news that Gordon had been hurt as expected, she hadn't hesitated in preparing her bags and heading to FAB 1, and herself and Parker were thankfully now on their way in her private plane. After they had chatted for ten minutes it became obvious that John was tired, so Scott told him to take a nap until Penelope called in to say she was on approach. Orders taken John signed off and at that point he really should have done the same, but sleep would have to wait, even though it was the one thing he needed most. Instead he splashed some cold water onto his face in an attempt to quash any lingering ideas his mind had, then headed towards the infirmary. Yes, his dad would probably try and send him straight to bed, but he would present his argument for being there. Afterall, there was no way he would be able to switch off yet, not when he had two injured brothers, both desperately needing their big brother by their side.

Scott peaked into the room, a smile creeping onto his face at the sight. His father was sat in a chair which was placed between the two beds and he was currently snoring softly, thankfully both of his brothers were also asleep. Although the current furrow on Virgil's brow displayed the discomfort that he was in. Immediately, but quietly so as not to disturb his dad, he moved to Virgil's side, picked up the tablet that was set next to him, then scowled as he read the information. Unfortunately his younger brother wasn't due for any more pain relief for at least another hour, and according to the notes he was far from being safe. Resting the tablet back in its spot, Scott's hand moved to his brother's head, then began softly gliding through his hair. Eventually, the grimace that Virgil displayed slightly eased. Nevertheless, Scott continued his comfort, while his eyes began taking in his brothers form, and his thoughts processed what he had just read.

Wires were attached to his younger brother and linked to a screen above his bed. Heart rate, respiration rate, pulse, temperature, all of it continually being monitored. Virgil's lower left arm had been broken. Luckily the break wasn't severe and didn't require an operation, and it was now set in a snazzy green cast which would hopefully bring a smile to his face. Further injuries included bruising to his ribs and back, and of course there was the concussion. Thankfully, according to the report he'd just read, scans had revealed there was no bleed or swelling in his brain. However, he would most likely suffer from headaches, dizziness, nausea, and would have to be watched closely for any other adverse reactions. The main issue though was the hypothermia and its repercussions. When he and Alan had initially got Virgil into Thunderbird 2's med bay their first step had been to carefully cut Virgil out of his uniform before covering him with some blankets. Next, they had used some specially designed first aid packs that when cracked provided warmth. However, despite their earlier efforts and his temperature returning to normal, the exposure to the cold meant they were now monitoring for heart problems, kidney issues, and other infections, including pneumonia. Unfortunately due to the damage he had done to his ribs, for Virgil that final risk had significantly risen.

A murmur from Gordon caught his attention and he switched his focus to the aquanaut. His brother was still asleep, but his current expression gave the impression that he was suffering from a nightmare. Scott's one hand, like it had for Virgil, began caressing his hair in a slow soothing motion. Honestly, he wasn't surprised that his brother was suffering from bad dreams. Firstly, he hadn't had the chance to process the unexpected aftershock due to the situation he and Virgil were in, instead Gordon had needed to turn any concern he had felt for himself and channel that into the energy he required in keeping his brother alert. Personally, he believed Gordon had done an excellent job, and Virgil was definitely alive because of his actions.

Noticing the nightmare had passed, Scott grasped Gordon's hand. His brother, although not as bad as Virgil, was still injured, and it wasn't until he had seen his artistic brother was safe and secure in Thunderbird 2 that the adrenalin that had fuelled him faded, his mask dropped, and the true extent of the pain he was in was revealed. Upon further examination the source was discovered. A multitude of contusions in various sizes spreading from his shoulder blade down to his lower back were beginning to make themselves known. Further injuries included, bruising to his ribs and a pulled muscle in his right leg. However, his back, especially with his previous hydrofoil injuries, was currently their main concern.

"And why aren't you in bed?"

"Dad," Scott jolted out of his thoughts at the unexpected sound of his father's voice, "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was just resting my eyes…"

"You were snoring."

"Well, it's been nearly 30 hours since the initial call out."

"Dad, if you're tired then you can go to sleep, and I'll keep an eye on these two."

"Nice try, but no… I'm not the one who's been out on a very stressful rescue."

"I'm not tired."

"The dark bags under your eyes tell a different story."

"But…"

"No buts… Bed!"

"Please dad," Scott begged, turning to his father with puppy dog eyes, "can I please stay a little bit longer?"

"Don't give me that look, after all these years you'll find that I'm immune."

Scott scrunched up his nose. "Really?"

"Yes, really… Now, go and get some rest."

"I just needed to see how they were."

"You did that earlier."

"I needed to check again."

"Well, you've done that now, so off to bed!"

"Yes sir," he responded, gently lowering Gordon's hand which he had still been holding, "I'll go now… It's just…"

"What?" his father interjected.

"Gordon, he was having a nightmare."

"I promise to watch out for anymore."

"And Virg, he looked like he was in pain and he's not due for any additional pain relief for at least another hour."

Jeff looked towards Virgil, concern radiating from him.

"So, you'll need me to stay and help?"

"No… If he worsens then I'll get Brains in here and see what we can do."

"But…"

"Scott… bed!"

"Yes," he mumbled, gazing forlornly between both beds, "okay."

"Son," Jeff placed his hands on his shoulders, "I know you worry, but I'm here, and in a couple of hours Brains will be taking over, then your grandma, and as soon as you've had plenty of rest you can join that list."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay then," Scott replied, beginning to walk towards the doorway before stopping to look at his father, "oh, John will be calling in later to let you know we have a guest arriving."

"A guest?"

"Penny!"

"A reconciliation?" Jeff questioned, his face alight with hope for Gordon.

Scott nodded, automatically stepping back towards the two beds, "I can stay and tell you what exactly happened."

"Nice try," Jeff returned with a slight smirk, "but its bed for you… I'll get the details from John when he calls."

Scott went to protest some more, however noticing his father's unwavering expression he realised he was defeated. "Okay… Night dad."

"Night son," Jeff replied, watching his eldest leave the room before turning his attention to his two injured boys.

… …

Darkness… He was lying flat on his back… Then the thought hit him… Where am I? The last thing he remembered was being on the beach, holding hands with the love of his life… So, how on earth had he got from there to here… Wait, exactly where was here? His ears pricked hoping to gain an answer… Voices chatted inaudibly nearby… Who was talking? Maybe they could give him some answers…

"Hello?"

No response. So, he tilted his head towards them hoping for some light to reveal who they were, however, the darkness did not break. Frustrated, he tried calling out to them again…

"Hello?"

A shuffling of feet and a person came into view, a white clinical mask covering their face. Okay, so he was in hospital… Although, this didn't feel like a hospital, and it certainly didn't have the smell, a shudder hit him when the memory of those months spent in a hospital bed rippled through his mind… Yes, he'd never forget that smell… And this place certainly didn't emulate that… So, the question remained, where was he? He gazed up at the person. He couldn't tell if they were male or female, but he could see their eyes, and eyes staring at him in that way he would always recognise… Ones filled with pity, and he hated it, with a passion. Why were they looking at him like that? He needed to know…

"What happened?"

The person lowered their eyes, and without answering his query walked away… Okay, that was just rude… Determined to gain the answers he needed, he attempted to sit up…

"Oh god, no…"

This couldn't be happening… In desperation he attempted again… But he couldn't do it, in fact it was now occurring to him that apart from feeling his heartrate elevating he wasn't actually able to feel anything else. No arms, no feet, no legs…

"Please," he cried out, "oh god, please not again!"

"Gordon!"

His eyes snapped open, immediately taking in the brightness of the room before resting on the concerned face of the woman sitting next to him. "Grandma?"

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me."

"Couldn't feel anything… Couldn't move."

"It's okay, it was only a bad dream."

"A nightmare?"

"Yes, just a nightmare," she assured, gently taking his hand while he calmed himself with a few deep breaths, "do you remember what happened?"

He nodded, know the dream was passing all of his memories from the rescue were there, including… "Virgil?"

"He's okay."

Noticing the concern layered in her voice, Gordon glanced towards his brothers' bed only to have the view blocked by a curtain that was used when privacy was needed. "What's wrong?"

Sally glanced uneasily towards the curtain, then back to her other grandson who was still staring at her. "He's in a bit of pain, and he's got a temperature… Don't worry Brains is with him and he's working on getting him comfortable again."

"He saved my life… I was angry with him, and he saved my life, need to be with him." Gordon attempted to move, stopping when the he felt the pain ripple through his body. "My back, it hurts!"

"Would you like some pain relief?"

"My dream," Gordon whimpered, not hearing what she'd said as the fear began to take hold, "it's coming true…"

"Oh sweetheart, of course it isn't."

"But I can't move, I… Pen?"

Sally looked towards the door, her heart filling with relief at seeing the young woman standing there. "Penelope," she offered standing up, "please sit down." Once Penny was settled, she slipped behind the curtain so she could gift them the privacy they needed, and of course check how Brains was getting on with her other grandson.

Gordon gazed at the woman sitting next to him. "You're here?"

"Yes," Penelope nodded, instantly gripping his hands with her own, "I'm here."

"My… My back," he stumbled out, "hurts."

"I know my darling," Penelope moved one of her hands onto his face, her thumb gently stroking his cheek.

"It's happening again… Won't be able to walk…"

Slipping her hand out of his, Penny leant down and placed her hand on his knee. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes."

"And this," she questioned, ticking his foot.

"Yes," he giggled, "I can."

"Well then, I believe that is a good sign," noticing the unease that was still evident in his eyes, Penelope placed her hand back in his, and then continued, "sweetheart, please listen to me… Yes, you have bruised your back, and because of that, and your previous injuries, you may suffer from some spasms and a fair bit of pain. However, none of this is permanent, you will be able to walk, okay?"

"Okay," he answered with a slow measured breath out, realisation hitting him that his anxiety had taken a hold and allowed his mind to run into the worst-case scenario.

"And I am here to help you through it all…" For a moment Penny paused when the doubts she had been having on her journey reawakened… "That's if you want me here?"

"Of course I do."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding his assurance, Gordon summoned her to lean in closer. "Pen, I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone."

"I love you too… When John called and explained how badly you had been hurt, my heart sank… The thought of losing you… That your last memory of us together would be me leaving…"

"Hey," Gordon soothed, cupping her face with his palm, "it's okay, I'm here, and I'm alive, and we have plenty of time to make new memories… Well, that's if you're happy to put up with a duffus?"

"Absolutely!" Penny stated, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Mm…" Gordon happily sighed, when their lips eventually parted, "I've missed that."

"Me too."

"I love you so much."

"And I love you…" Penelope clasped her hands back in Gordon's, her eyes remaining locked with his. "We do have one more thing to figure out."

"What's that?"

"The reason I fled in the first place."

"Virgil?"

"I didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already had been, or come between the pair of you… I'm guessing though that your relationship was affected?"

"Yes," Gordon admitted, "it was."

"Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay, we figured things out."

"You did?"

"Yes, we talked, and even though he has feelings for you, all he wanted was for us two to be together. Although, our chat did take place in a cabin that had been covered by an avalanche, and he wasn't very coherent at the time." Gordon stopped when he noticed her puzzled querying expression. "You do know that Virgil was with me?"

"No, John didn't mention it… And I'm guessing that was deliberate," Penelope relaxed her frown when she observed Gordon's concern, "it's okay, I realise why he didn't. I would have been too caught up in coming between you both even more than I had already, and despite me desperately wanting to be by your side, I would have probably stayed away. So, in that respect he did the right thing… Now, tell me, how is he, was he hurt?"

"Yeah, Gordon unhappily responded, indicating the closed curtain, "and I don't think he's doing too good."

Wanting to know Virgil's condition as much as Gordon did, Penelope pulled the curtain open. On the other side was Sally talking quietly to Brains, neither had noticed the curtain being opened, so both of their eyes shifted to the bed, then widened in shock at the state Virgil was in. A cast was on his left arm, the part of his chest that they could see was covered in bruises, and several wires were hooked to a monitor with another wire linked to an IV. Finally, a breathing mask was attached to his face. Her mouth opened, ready to ask a question, but Gordon also needing answers spoke first…

"What's wrong?"

Brains looked to the pair. "He's d…developed an in…infection."

"An infection…" Then the realisation hit him… "Pneumonia?"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **TBC**


End file.
